Fortunate Unfortunate Happenings
by Flurryfox
Summary: After a disturbing talk about girls' 'assets',how will Tenten survive all the awkward, unfortunate, but also very fortunate happenings between her and Neji during the Naruto gang's week-long break? And after? Original title: Wrong in the Shade. Semi AU
1. Wrong in the Shade

**A/N: Hello Nejiten fans! This is my first story ever. I'm so excited! I'm sorry if anyone has done something like this, but I wasn't trying to steal. Hope you enjoy my one-shot…even if it does turn out to be a longer story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd want to draw faster so adoring fans can read more.**

Summary: After a hot afternoon of intense training, Team Gai takes a break in the shade. The guys start their "boy gossip" AKA girls' "assets" with an amused Tenten listening to every word. Is Tenten getting jealous? ~Nejiten One-shot~

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

**Wrong in the Shade**

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

It was a hot and humid day in Konoha and Team Gai just finished their afternoon training bout. Tenten and Lee flopped down under a shady grove of trees panting heavily. Neji sat down silently and leaned against a tree. His face was emotionless even though it was over 100 degrees and he was breathing a bit harder than usual.

Lee, after catching his breath, sat up and assumed an Indian-styled position, green spandex-covered legs crossed. Tenten stretched like a cat and sighed. She climbed into the tree Neji was leaning on and stretched out on a shadowy branch, her hands supporting her head as she lay down. Tenten's amber eyes followed Sakura's pink head flew past.

"Hi Tennie! Hey Lee, Neji. Got a mission. See ya!" Sakura shouted over her shoulder. Naruto and Sasuke followed. Sasuke gave a nod of acknowledgement while Naruto ran off in random directions shouting, "Believe it!"

After Team 7 disappeared into the shadows of the forest, Lee said cheerfully, "You know, Sakura-chan gets prettier everyday…" And then, to Tenten's disbelieving ears, Lee said something UNYOUTHFUL!!!

"She's got such a nice ass."

Tenten mentally gasped. _Wow. Lee actually said something wrong._

"Hn." Neji grunted. From her position in the trees, Tenten could see a smirk forming on his perfect lips.

_Damn. No wrong thoughts on your teammate, even if he is irresistibly hot. ARGH!! Bad Tenten!_

"Yes, she is quite _attractive_. Although a bit undeveloped in some areas…" Neji's voice sounded.

Tenten rolled on the branch so she was on her stomach, looking down on the boys. _I really hope Sakura doesn't hear that…I know her temper only too well._

Lee agreed, "Yeah, what about Ino-chan? Ino has a full chest and a great ass. She is hot too, but not as hot as my lovely blossom of youth."

"Ino is pretty, but I think she tries to hard. She is such a flirt even if she has bust." Neji replied smoothly. "She looks good with Kiba. Both annoying flirts."

"True, very true Neji." Lee replied. "And Hinata has a voluptuous—"

"You realize that is my cousin you are talking about?" Neji asked coldly. His gaze had hardened into the copyrighted Hyuuga Glare. "I really do not want wrong images in my mind of my _cousin_."

Tenten watched in amusement as Lee started his _long_ apology of being unyouthful. She saw Neji close his eyes with disgust and heard him mutter something that sounded vaguely like "_Incest…_"

Finally deciding to say something, Tenten blinked a couple times before saying, "Do you realize how wrong it is to listen to that? They are my best friends, and it doesn't help anything to know that my teammates have wrong thoughts about them."

Neji looked up. He smirked ever so slightly. Neji glanced at Lee, who had finally stopped apologizing, and a secret communication was made.

"There is also this one girl who is very beautiful." Neji started.

Lee continued, "Yeah, she also looks really sexy when she lets her hair down. We notice her tops have been getting a lot tighter recently. And Neji happens to like her!"

"Shut up Lee. She is always cheerful and a strong kunoichi." Said Neji his annoying-yet-attractive smirk still in place. "And she is smart and a good strategist. Very caring too."

Tenten raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? And who might she be? If she is one of my friends, I will—"

"It's not Temari, if that's what you're thinking." Interrupted Lee. "Although she has a very admirable chest and curves."

Tenten was surprised. Temari was the only one whose shirts had been getting very tight lately. "O.K. then. Its not one of my close friends, so I won't bother asking anymore."

"You want to know." Neji stated plainly.

Tenten narrowed her eyes slightly. "Shut up. Let's see how you feel when you here disturbing things about _your_ friends."

Neji arched a thin eyebrow of his own. Tenten shook her head, jumped down from her tree branch, cleared her throat and closed her eyes.

When she opened them again, they were wide and bright like all of Neji's fan-girls. You could almost see the hearts dancing. Tenten clasped her hands in front of her and said in a sweet breathy voice, "Oh my god! Have you seen Gaara lately? He let his hair grow longer and its _sooo_ soft and silky! I could just play with it all day. And his brother Kankuro has such an amazingly attractive smile! And he so muscular I could just faint in his arms! Not to mention, Sasuke's dark eyes are so sexy, I would stare at them all day!"

Lee was rolling on the ground in pain (mentally and emotionally of course) while Neji was looking at her with evident horror in his pearl-colored eyes.

Tenten blinked and all traces of fangirlism were gone. "You see? I'm not the only one… By the way, I hope Sakura never hears of this. Her temper is short enough as it is, without her PMSing mode."

Lee was almost in tears. "I'm sorry Tenten!" he wailed. "I'll never do it again. If I do, I will run 10000 laps around Konoha as a punishment!"

Neji muttered, "Please don't ever do that again." It wasn't just disgust making him say that. Tenten could see something else in his eyes as well. Anger? Jealously?

Tenten grinned. "I love you guys so much! Oh, the girls are having a sleepover tonight. We'll be playing Truth or Dare. And I can bet they girls will ask what happened during training."

Lee and Neji both stiffened. They knew of Sakura's legendary wrath would come and get them if she heard of the inappropriate thoughts that were voiced today.

Tenten stuck her hand out. "Tributes to me so I keep my mouth shut."

Lee groaned and handed her a coupon for a free weapon. He had been saving it, but if it would save him from the wrath of Sakura, he'd give it to Tenten.

Tenten smugly took the coupon. "Thanks Lee. I'll remember to give you a good present for Christmas." Tenten looked at Neji expectantly.

Neji glared at her. "You are being very evil you know."

"I do. I know many things, especially blackmail."

Suddenly Neji stood up and grabbed Tenten's hand, pulling her very close to him. Tenten felt a slight blush creeping up due to their close proximity.

Neji leaned close to her ear. "That girl—its you." He murmured softly before kissing her cheek lightly.

Tenten was just stared at him in shock. Her amber eyes narrowed to slits. "And you and Lee have been having WRONG THOUGHTS ABOUT ME?!" shrieked Tenten.

Neji smirked slightly before effectively shutting her up by kissing her full on the lips. Lee just cried "happy" tears and said more things about youth.

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

**The End or TBC, you decide.**

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

**Well, there it is. Nice and fluffy. Read and review. Tell me how I did for my first fic. If you want me to continue please say so. I think the next chapter will have Tenten's sleepover with the girls…and all that sleepover goodness.**

**~Flurryfox**


	2. Keep a Secret At Least for Now

**A/N: Well, I got some reviews. You guys seemed to like it. I know more than a hundred people read Chapter 1, but only 2 people reviewed. Oh well, I love you guys enough to write a new chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd want to draw faster so adoring fans can read more.**

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

**Keep a Secret…At Least For Now**

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

Later that day, Tenten gathered her weapons and returned home to pack for tonight's sleepover at Hinata's. She was bit dazed due to Neji's kiss, _but_, she thought, _Neji didn't give me anything…except kiss me. I think the girls won't mind if I spill._

Tenten inwardly grinned as she unlocked her front door and stepped in. She dropped her bag of weapons and training equipment in a corner of her mint-green-colored room. Tenten then grabbed a pink duffel and started packing for her week-long sleepover during her break. Tenten packed her toothbrush, toothpaste, several changes of clothing and her favorite sleepwear. And of course, being Konoha's weapon mistress, Tenten slipped a couple of her shuriken and kunai into the outer pockets of her pink duffel.

Tenten bustled around, trying to remember what else she needed to pack. Remembering her hair ties and hair ribbons, Tenten picked them up from her bathroom along with her hairbrush and comb.

_I'll bet Ino and Sakura will bring any other hair stuff and make-up they'll be forcing onto me. _Thought Tenten and she zipped up her packed duffel. She glanced at her clock. _6:50 P.M._

Tenten swore under her breath and rushed out of her house. She locked her door and cast a special genjutsu to keep burglars away. Then Tenten pelted off towards the Hyuuga compound, halfway across Konoha.

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

At 6:05, Tenten made it to the front of Hinata's home. She rang the doorbell, and unluckily for her, Tenten momentarily forgot Neji lived there too.

And of course, like many clichéd stories, Neji opened the front door. Tenten found herself staring at his pale lavender eyes.

Neji smirked slightly and leaned forward to kiss her. Tenten paled slightly but didn't kiss him back like she did during training.

When Neji pulled away (5 seconds later), he said, "Did I forget to mention that I invited some of the guys to stay over this week as well?"

Tenten frowned. "I suppose that is why I can hear the girls screaming up there about 'Why the hell are _they_ here?!'" she mumbled, glancing at the second-story window where Hinata's room was located. "Jeez," Tenten added, "I can see Ino jumping around…"

Neji nodded, "Yeah, I heard Hinata scream at Hiashi-sama for the first time. Something along the lines of 'You knew?!'"

The sound of footsteps bounding down the stairs made Neji pull Tenten inside and close the door. He gave her a brief kiss on the cheek before turning and disappearing up the stairs.

Ino's blond head popped up. "What was _that_ about?" she asked devilishly. "Hey Sakura! Hina-chan! Temari! Tenten has something important to tell you!"

"Shut up Ino!" hissed Tenten. An unnoticeable blush crept onto her face.

Ino rolled her eyes and simply grabbed Tenten's hand and dragged her upstairs to Hinata's pale blue room where the other girls had their sleeping bags rolled out.

"Tennie-chan is finally here!" sang Ino.

"Finally…" Sakura muttered. "Anyway, what was it you needed to tell us?"

Tenten flushed and quickly said, "It's nothing. Ino was being a loudmouth again."

Ino shook her head excitedly. "No, I just saw Neji kiss Tenten here on the cheek!"

"WHAT?!" shrieked Sakura and Temari. Hinata looked a bit shocked.

"Neji-niisan can show feeling for someone?"

Ino giggled, "Yeah, let's change first, and then we can continue with our interrogation. Tenten, you are SO not off the hook."

Tenten just blanched. "Meep."

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

Tenten snatched her sleepwear from her duffel and disappeared into Hinata's bathroom. Ino and Sakura changed in Hinata's walk in closet while Temari went to the hall bathroom. Hinata stayed in her room to change.

Tenten slipped on her light cream-colored spaghetti-strap camisole that was trimmed with lace on the top and bottom hems and the straps. Near the lace, there were neat rows of gold rhinestones. This was probably one of the few things Tenten owned that was on the girlier side. The cami was form fitting, but thankfully not see-through. She stuck her legs into her spring green silk pajama pants that had gold dragons embroidered along the hem. Tenten pulled her hair from its usual buns and tied it into a single twist.

When Tenten left the bathroom, Hinata had changed into a long-sleeved sky-blue satin nightgown and Temari was wearing a extra-large black baggy tee with maroon leggings.

Ino and Sakura appeared a few minutes later. Sakura was wearing a pastel pink tank top with white blossom and loose white basketball shorts. Ino had on a tight attire of purple spaghetti-strap top and a pale indigo skort.

"Dude, we're not going to a party Ino." Snapped Sakura.

"Shut it Forehead. I actually sleep in this." Ino retorted. "Hey Tennie-chan is wearing something other than her loose Chinese tops. I didn't know you had a sense of fashion!"

Tenten glared. "I wear this because no one sees me. It's quite comfortable."

Hinata smiled. "You l-look great, Tenten."

Tenten flashed a look of gratitude. "Should we get dinner?"

Ino shook her head vigorously. "We need you to give us the full story. Its tell us here, or tell us in front of the guys too." Ino smirked at Tenten's reaction.

Tenten swore under her breath. "Fine. This is what happened…Thank god Neji didn't make me promise anything…but one thing: you are not to mention what I say here. At least, not until Truth or Dare comes up—with the boys."

"Deal." The girls chorused.

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

By the time Tenten relayed the whole story, Sakura was fuming, Ino was pissed, Hinata looked terrified and Temari was frowning.

"Remember, until Truth of Dare." Tenten reminded them.

The girls walked downstairs to get pizza. _Thank god all the girls are first-class actors._

The girls had smiles on and nothing looked out of place.

Moments later, the guys appeared. Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kiba were all wearing some t-shirt and loose shorts. Naruto had on an orange t-shirt with a bowl of ramen on it and orange sweats. Gaara wore what he wore everyday and Kankuro sported a long-sleeve shirt with sweats. Lee somehow managed to fit into a green spandex-suit jammies with feet.

Neji stared at Tenten's attire, but then shook his head as if to clear out inappropriate thought. Tenten thought she saw a trace of drool on Kiba's mouth who was gawking at Ino.

"Yo." Kiba greeted them. "Are you over your freak-out yet?"

Temari rolled her eyes. "No shit, Sherlock. Except _I_ was not the one freaking-out."

Hinata opened a pizza box, freshly delivered. "Cheese pizza?"

Sakura said, "Me." Neji and Sasuke 'hned'.

Hinata handed out cheese pizza while Temari opened another box. "Vegetarain anyone?"

Ino raised her hand. So did Shikamaru. Temari handed out vegetarian and took a slice for herself.

Tenten grabbed the last pizza box. "Pepperoni. Get your own slice people. I'm not a maid."

Kiba reached for a piece, but before he reached it, Tenten swiped it from him. "Ladies first." Tenten purred.

Kiba just stared while Ino was about to say something, but decided against it.

Naruto cheerfully opened a pack of instant ramen he had brought with him. Gaara stated, "I do not eat."

Once the ninja finished eating, Ino shouted, "Truth or Dare time!"

_Ino clearly can't wait to confront Neji and Lee about earlier today._ Thought Tenten as the guys and girls trooped off to the living room and sat down in a lopsided circle.

Ino magically produced a bottle from nowhere and spun it. "Whoever this lands on goes first." She said brightly.

The bottle spun. And spun. And spun.

"HURRY UP ALREADY!!" yelled Naruto, who happened to be high on ramen.

Well, the bottle eventually stopped. And it landed on Kankuro.

"Okay. Um…Temari, truth or dare?" Kankuro asked.

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

**TBC**

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

**Hoped you liked it. I decided to make it a longer story. If you've got any ideas for truths and dares, please tell me. Review and tell me how the second chappie was! This will be a multi-chapter story.**

**~Flurryfox**


	3. Truth or Dare

**A/N: Hello people again! I'm so happy. I had more than 200 viewers and over 300 hits. I'm not sure what a hit is, so it would be really helpful if you readers could tell me. Everyone who reviewed liked this story and a couple reviewers want me to continue, so I'm updating again!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd want to draw faster so adoring fans can read more.**

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

Truth or Dare

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

Temari thought for a moment. "Dare." She finally decided.

Kankuro smiles sadistically. "I dare you to go ask Kakashi for his perverted book. If he doesn't give it to you, then go steal it. Don't return without it and make sure you read it and give our Elders a lecture about not reading it."

Temari stared out him. "Are you INSANE?! I can't go tell the Elders to do anything! Even if I am the Kazekage's sister! It's not stealing or reading the book that's a problem, it's facing the damn elders who think they rule the world!!"

"Exactly. I don't want to face them, so you can instead." Kankuro said with a vicious grin. "Make sure you give quotes from the book to support your argument."

Temari glared at him. "You are an evil, EVIL little brother."

"I know."

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

Temari left to find Kakashi. Tenten peeked at the girls. "Do you think she'll survive? I'll bet 20 she won't."

Sakura whispered, "Yeah, I'll bet 20 too that she'll faint or become unconscious in some way."

"No, no. Temari's tough. She'll deal…I think." Ino mumbled. " 20 for Tema-chan won't die and will succeed."

Hinata sat silently. Then she spoke, "50 for Temari will succeed in stealing and reading the book, but she'll fail in convincing the Elders."

Sakura stared at Hinata. "Hinata's gambling!"

Ino gasped, "Hina-chan's growing up!"

"No, she always bets." snickered Tenten. "And she's always won…the only thing Hinata's new to is the kunoichi missions, but innocent Hina-chan is very good at seduction. I never will know where she learned that. She's never failed a mission before."

"Hinata! You know that?!" yelped Sakura. "Oh, poor you…those things are vile."

Ino jumped around ecstatically. _I know what my dare for Hinata will be!_ Ino clearly had already forgotten about confronting Neji and Lee about inappropriate thoughts.

Neji looked up sharply. "Tsunade-sama has been putting Hinata-sama on _kunoichi missions_?!"

Hinata mumbled something and nodded.

"Does Hiashi-sama approve?"

"He d-doesn't exactly k-know." Whispered Hinata. "A-and the m-missions, they a-are B-rank or b-below."

Temari returned a minute later holding the bright orange book with a look disgust plastered on her face.

"Kakashi is such a perv…"

Kankuro smirked. Did you read it?"

"Yes…" was Temari's curt reply. "I called the Elders. They refused to be persuaded. But they did pay me to keep my mouth shut." She added happily.

"Nice Temari." Mumbled Ino. "You made me lose 20 bucks."

Tenten, Sakura and Ino handed 20 dollars each to Hinata., Hinata haughtily pocketed them.

Temari sat down with _thump_. "Great, just what I need—my best friends gambling on my well-being." Muttered Temari as the other girls exchanged bills. "Well, it's my turn. Ino," hissed Temari, "Truth or dare?"

Ino stared at Temari's pissed look, but squeaked out, "Dare."

"Go slap Kiba and tell him you-know-what."

"But-but we didn't go that far!" Ino whined.

Temari grinned evilly. "I don't care. Just do it."

"What's you-know what?" questioned Shikamaru. He got ignored.

Tenten glanced at Sakura. Sakura nodded and pulled out a camera as Ino walked up to Kiba.

"I'm so sorry Kiba. Don't kill me for this."

Ino bitch-slapped Kiba. He clutched his face in pain.

Ino screamed, "This is all you fault! Because of you, I'm pregnant!"

"WHAT?!" yelled all the guys except for Gaara, Neji and Sasuke. Gaara snorted.

_Click!_ Sakura took a picture of Kiba's shocked face. Sakura smirked. "Got it."

Ino dropped to the ground next to Kiba and pulled him close to her. She put her mouth to Kiba's ear and hurriedly whispered, "Its not true, for your information."

Kiba visibly relaxed as Ino pulled away and started to rant about Temari's evilness.

Ino smiled. "My turn. Hinata, Truth or dare?"

Hinata stuttered, "D-dare."

The group was surprised. Innocent little Hinata was up for a dare. Hinata _never_ did a dare.

Ino flipped her blond hair over her shoulder and looked Hinata directly in her eyes. "I dare you to show us your signature style in _that_."

"Meep." Hinata was tomato red and looked like she was about to faint.

Tenten looked at Ino. "I think that might be too much for her. How about show us, as in the girls, only? The guys can just die with an unanswered curiosity, unless Hinata shows or uses it on them"

Ino sighed. "Party-pooper. Fine, Hinata, come with us to a separate room and show us. You guys," Ino indicated the boys, "Stay here."

Sasuke frowned. "What exactly is _that_?"

Sakura smiled cheekily. "Kunoichi missions."

Naruto pouted. "But I want to see Hinata—."

"Finish that sentence and you'll never eat a bite of ramen again," hissed Neji icily. "And it won't be just me that will tear you apart."

Temari with Ino, Sakura and Tenten trailing behind pushed a blushing Hinata gently from the room.

Temari whispered to Hinata, "Show us the way to a room that Byakugan cannot penetrate. We won't want Neji seeing."

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

With the boys, Naruto was poking Neji. "Use Byakugan to see what's going on. Use Byakugan!"

"No." Neji then punched Naruto in the face.

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

Hinata led the way to her room. "My room is Byakugan-proof. Father was afraid of perverted Hyuugas looking at the heir."

Hinata gestured for Temari, Ino, Tenten and Sakura to sit.

"Go." Ino commanded.

Hinata shrugged then walked to one side of her room. Hinata shock her head slightly and put on an innocent-yet-alluring look. She started a confident stride forward, one of her hand unconsciously brushing a couple stray strands of long, dark hair from her face. Hinata gave a coy wink and pulled the zipper of her jacket down a bit, exposing a teasing amount of pale skin near her neck.

Sakura gaped. _When did innocent Hinata learn to do such inappropriate thing?_

Tenten nudged Sakura. "Don't worry to much. I was far more shocked when Hinata showed me a couple months ago."

Ino whooped. "Hina-chan's got it good!"

Temari smirked. "No wonder you never fail you missions. Any guy would get a nosebleed when they see you. I'll bet some of them have dies of blood loss too."

Hinata quickly pulled her jacket zipper up. She had stopped blushing during her act, but it was back now, several shades deeper. "L-let's get b-back …"

The girls returned to the guys and found Neji whacking Naruto on the head.

Tenten sweat dropped. "Neji, I know you hate Naruto for liking Hinata, but you shouldn't do that to him. It'll make him dumber than he already is."

Neji glanced at her then shoved Naruto away from him. "He should voice such disturbing thoughts about my cousin."

The girls sat down and Ino poked Hinata. "Your turn."

Hinata nodded mutely and surveyed the people she could pick on. "Neji-niisan, truth or dare?" she inquired softly.

Neji knew Hinata probably had something evil in mind due to the fact he had accidentally destroyed Hinata's favorite game system, so he said, "Truth."

Sakura prodded Hinata. "Ask him about earlier today." Sakura murmured. "Let's see if he actually looks at girls that way."

Hinata nodded. "Neji-niisan, tell us what happened during your afternoon training today. Don't miss _any_ details because we," Hinata gestured to the girls, "will know."

Neji looked at Tenten. Tenten gave him an innocent smile. "No tribute, no promise." She said serenely. "I'd better give Lee his coupon back. After all, Neji here didn't make proper tribute."

Lee paled as he accepted the free weapon coupon.

Neji glared at Tenten. "Wasn't what I gave you enough?"

"No. What you gave me, you should have given me anyway if what you said was true. If it wasn't, I'll use you for target practice."

All of the girls were frowning at Lee and Neji. The rest of the guys were listening intently, trying to figure out the secret meaning Neji, Lee and the girls spoke of. Shikamaru, of course, had already figured it out and was trying to take a nap.

Sasuke muttered under his breath to Kiba, "Neji probably started talking about the girls in a wrong manner. Never expected it Hyuuga." He raised his voice at the end so Neji could hear.

"Shut up Uchiha." Snapped Neji. Neji inwardly gulped and started his story.

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

**TBC**

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

**Wait until next chapter to see if Neji will lie or will the girls eat him alive figuratively. Hope you like it. My chappies just keep getting longer! Review please and give me some suggestions for Truth or Dare.**

**~Flurryfox**


	4. Wrap it Up and Start the DDR

**A/N: Yeah! I have 13 people 'favoriting' this story. 7 people alerted it. Over 600 hits. I still don't know what a hit is… Anyway, I was going to update yesterday, but it was late and I wanted more people who were awake to read this so I'm updating a day later. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd want to draw faster so adoring fans can read more.**

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

Wrap it Up and Start the DDR

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

So Neji told the story of what happened earlier that day. He made sure to be extremely vague when describing what he said and skipped over that part where he kissed Tenten. But of course, Lee had to be a retard and spilled everything that Neji was trying to pass over.

"Neji, you forgot the part where you kissed Tenten. You need to tell them about both kisses!" Lee cried out. "Lying is not youthful."

Neji glared at Lee. "Baka."

Tenten blushed as all the girls' gazes were on her, examining her from head to toe.

Ino squealed. "You never said! Tsk, tsk Tennie-chan. Say hello to make-up tonight!"

Hinata giggled. "Neji-niisan actually kissed a girl. First kiss, the Elders will be so pleased." She added with happy beam.

Sakura smirked. "You know Tennie-chan, we always knew you two would get together."

"Yeah. We did. This is fate and you can't change your destiny." Temari added.

"Please don't quote Neji here." Tenten groaned. "He finally shut up about fate after fighting Naruto, but I seriously never want to hear it again."

The guys stared a Neji.

"Dude, you finally make a move?" Sasuke said in a bored voice. "You sure are slow, Hyuuga."

"No more slower than you, Uchiha." Hissed Neji. "What about Haruno? Judging by the shock on her face now, you never told her!"

Sakura looked up hopefully at Sasuke. Sasuke had no emotion whatsoever. "There is nothing to say." Sasuke declared bluntly. "Nothing at all…" he murmured.

Sakura looked away. Hinata, who already knew that Sasuke was avoiding the truth, patted Sakura gently. "It's okay." She said quietly. "You'll see. Neji will make sure of that."

Sakura shook her head. "Sasuke always tells the truth."

Neji frowned. "It is my turn. Sasuke, truth or dare?"

Sasuke looked away from Sakura's depressed face. "Truth." He said softly.

Neji's lip twitched in a small smile. "Is it true that when you said 'there's nothing to say,' you meant there are no words to put it? If it is…you know what you have to do."

Sasuke smiled slightly. "It is true. It is all the way true. And there's no way to say it other than I love you," Sasuke whispered, leaning close to her, "Sakura."

Sakura curled up with embarrassment as Sasuke kissed her cheek. She shifted closer to him and Sasuke wrapped her arms around her body.

Ino squealed happily. "That is SO cute! Picture! Picture! Picture!"

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Cheese, lovebirds." She took a picture.

Hinata giggled. She poked Temari. "Tema-chan, both the ice cubes have emotions after all!"

Temari snickered. "It's the testerone. It has to be the testerone."

Sasuke stopped nuzzling Sakura's cheek to say, "Shikamaru, truth or dare?"

Shikamaru drew a deep sigh. "Troublesome. You'll probably make me tell her what I said last week. So dare."

Sasuke cracked a sardonic grin. "Yeah, I probably would. But instead, kiss her."

Shikamaru sighed again. "Troublesome women will probably punch me…"

Sasuke's smile grew wider. "On the mouth. That'll get the message across to her loud and clear."

Sakura looked up at Sasuke. "Whose 'her'?"

"You'll see."

Shikamaru slowly got up. "Kami be on my side…don't let the troublesome women kill me…" He slowly made his way to the girls' side of the circle. Shikamaru stopped at Temari. "I like you…I really do…" he mumbled before bending and kissing Temari delicately on the lips.

Temari didn't push him away nor did she return the kiss. Shikamaru let his lips linger for a moment longer than he needed before straightening up and returning to his seat. He looked indifferent as he rested his head on his arms for another nap. Temari was unmoving.

Finally, Temari opened her mouth and said, "Well, that was unexpected…"

Gaara was scowled. "I don't care what happens, just make sure I don't become an uncle for at least 7 years from now."

Kankuro nudged Gaara. "Temari's responsible. She won't end up doing anything stupid, _won't you Temari_?"

Temari turned red at the mention of Gaara becoming an uncle. "Nothing will happen." She mumbled nervously. "He's probably too lazy to do anything."

Tenten was bored. "People, I'm cold so I'm gonna go get a shrug or whatever."

Ino waved her hand. "Sure Tennie-chan. Let's set up the DDR. I wanna kick Kiba's ass!"

Kiba pouted. "Don't you love me enough to not do that?"

Ino laughed. "Of course, but where's the fun in that?"

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

When Tenten returned with a Rich cream-colored shrug, Ino had set up the DDR mats and was selecting a song while Kiba was on the other mat. Sakura was leaning against Sasuke. Temari had pulled out her giant fan and was poking Shikamaru's sleeping head. Naruto was jumping around and Hinata was blushing at their close proximity. Neji was sitting on the edge of a couch, arms crossed and staring at the ceiling.

Tenten sat down on the edge of the couch next to Neji.

"You'll never beat me!" shouted Kiba who had selected 'Easy' for his dance level.

Ino snorted. "Yeah, and I'm the one going hard. Tsugaru!"

The heavy drumbeats started and Ino started shifting on her feet to match it. Kiba was doing okay on his 'Easy' dance steps. He hit the steps but often lost points because he stepped too early or too late.

Ino was having the time of her life as she bounced around on the mat. Her feet flitted agilely to the correct arrows and hit most of the steps.

In the end, the results were—Kiba: C. Ino—A.

Naruto jumped around laughing. "Dude, you got pwned by your own girlfriend!"

Hinata grimaced. Even if she liked that dunce, she couldn't stand anyone making fun of her teammates. "Naruto-kun! Don't be so mean. I'll go against you!"

Naruto cheerfully cried, "Okay Hinata-chan!"

Hinata blushed. "Okay. Naruto, come here and select your level."

Naruto choose 'Moderate." "I'm not gonna fail as badly as Kiba!"

Sakura snapped, "Shut up Naruto. Hina-chan, do Moon on expert. I know you love it!"

Hinata grinned and choose the song Moon.

The song started slowly and then suddenly sped up. Naruto missed all of the steps except the first two. Hinata was doing well and hit perfects on every single arrow.

Tenten cheered. "Go Hina-chan!"

Neji finally looked down from the ceiling at Tenten. "If I kiss you, will you shut up and give me some peace."

Tenten sulked. "No."

Neji leaned down, his long dark hair falling in front of their faces like a curtain. Tenten blushed lightly as Neji leaned closer and brushed his lips against her soft pink ones. Then Neji pulled away.

Tenten leaned back on the couch. Her lower lip was stuck out in a cute pout, making Neji feel guilty about teasing her. Neji drew a soft sigh before gently pulling Tenten close and pressed his lips to hers.

Hinata won the round with a triple A while Naruto got an E.

Ino was sitting in Kiba's lap and pointed delightedly at Tenten. "Tennie-chan's second real kiss!"

Tenten looked up, still pink in the face. The corners of her mouth twitched up in a sassy grin. "Third, Ino-darling."

Sakura dislodged herself from Sasuke's arms. "Really? You never told. I thought we were friends!"

Tenten giggled at Sakura's expression while Ino narrowed her eyes. Temari scoffed. "Real loyal Tenten." Temari muttered.

"Yeah whatever…it was when Neji opened the door." Tenten quickly summarized.

Hinata had walked behind Neji silently and ruffled his hair. "Neji-niisan is growing up!"

Neji quickly pulled away from Hinata's hand. "Oh shut up, Hinata-sama or else I'll tell him."

Hinata whimpered and her lower lip trembled. "You're mean." She whined. "I haven't even played a prank on you, yet and you treat me like this!"

Neji sighed. He heard Hiashi's footsteps creak above them. _Jeez, Hiashi hears everything that happens to his 'little princess'._ Thought Neji irritably.

Tenten jabbed Neji and looked at him with puppy-eyes. Neji exhaled slowly. "Fine, fine…" he mumbled. "Hinata-sama, I won't tell him as long as you don't touch my hair again."

Tenten prodded him again. "Okay, okay. Just don't play any pranks on me or the guys…"

Hinata smiled. "Thank you Neji-niisan."

Tenten brushed past her and whispered, "Doesn't mean Naruto won't make the first move."

Hinata flushed a bright red before quickly turning away. "Saku-chan, it's your turn on the DDR mats."

Sakura got up. "Sasuke, are you too tired?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Okay, Tenten, it's you and me!" said Sakura enthusiastically.

Tenten got up. "I pwn you!"

Sakura hopped onto a mat and choose Waka Laka on Hard. Tenten followed suit. Tenten and Sakura moved in sync as they stepped on time perfectly. In the end, both girls earned triple A's.

Shikamaru finally woke up. "Hey Neji, aren't we going to the Hyuuga's private beach resort for two days? Then we're going skiing way up north for three days after the beach?"

Neji nodded. "Yeah. Hiashi-sama is making me follow Hinata's plans."

"I see…well its like 11 P.M. now. Let's watch a movie to sleep down here…"

Ino nodded excitedly. The girls dragged their stuff, luggage and sleeping bags down as the guys unpacked their stuff.

Hinata pulled out a couple movies. "Willy Wonka, Harry Potter 6, Rush Hour 3 or Twilight?"

"Twilight!" Ino cried.

"Willy Wonka!" shrieked Naruto. Everyone eyed him strangely and slowly edged away from him.

"Dobe." Mumbled Sasuke, just loud enough or Naruto to hear.

"Shut up Teme! Its not like there's anything better to watch." Retorted Naruto.

"Hn. I would watch Harry Potter or Rush Hour before watching _Willy Wonka_." Said Sasuke.

Temari grinned. "I wanna watch things being blown up!"

Tenten matched her grin. "I do too."

Gaara shrugged. Kankuro nodded. "Yeah, blowing things up is fun."

"Okay, Harry Potter or Rush Hour?" Hinata asked.

"Harry Potter. I haven't seen the sixth Harry Potter." Lee said. "I thought it hasn't come out on DVD yet."

Neji smirked. "Hyuugas' have many connections."

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

The gang watched the movie silently. One by one, they slipped off the dreamland—Shikamaru being the first. Hinata had fallen asleep, her head on Naruto's lap. Tenten giggled and silently snapped a picture before settling next to Neji who was still watching the movie quietly.

Sakura was still in Sasuke's arms and Ino's head relaxed onto Kiba's shoulder. Kiba's head lay on top of hers.

The other guys fell asleep in random places of the Hyuuga living room.

Neji smiled slightly as Tenten's head drooped a bit. He pulled her to him and let her fall asleep in his arms.

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

**TBC**

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

**There you are. I don't own anything here except the story. The songs are from DDR. No offence to people who like Willy Wonka or Twilight. I just think Sasuke and Neji would like watching things being blown up.**

**~Flurryfox**


	5. To the Private Beach Resort

**A/N: I nearly have 20 reviews! Yay, keep them coming people! Have fun with this new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd want to draw faster so adoring fans can read more.**

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

To the Private Beach Resort!

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

Tenten woke up snuggled close to Neji's warm, toned chest. She groaned, mumbling curses as she struggled to sit up. Neji's arms circled her waist quickly, pulling Tenten down with a squeak.

Neji nuzzled Tenten's long brown hair that was let out of its usual buns. "Leaving so soon, Ten?"

Tenten chuckled softly. "Yes. I need to change and get my stuff ready so we can leave for your beach house."

Neji sighed and let his arms slip from her waist before getting up himself. "I'm waking the others."

Tenten nodded. "You do that." Tenten strode over to Hinata and poked her awake. "Hina-chan, wake up. We need to pack."

Hinata stirred as Tenten started poking Ino and Sakura. Temari stretched as the rustling of the wake ninja roused her.

Tenten rounded up the girls and herded them to Hinata's room to change. "Do we just bring everything?"

"Yeah." Hinata answered. "Remember swimsuits, towels, sunscreen and everything else you brought. I hope you all remembered your kimonos. We're going to the Leaf Festival on the sixth day of our break."

The girls nodded as the quickly changed into a top and shorts or skirts with their swimsuits underneath. When everything was packed, Hinata led them to the limousine that would take everyone to the Hyuuga's private beach resort.

"Okay, luggages here and in you get."

The girls piled into the front row of seats that faced the two back rows. Moments later, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, Naruto and Shikamaru slipped into the middle row of seats while Gaara, Kankuro and Lee got into the back row.

Gaara was muttering about how he had to be with Lee while Lee shouted random stuff about youth. Kankuro was pissed and vented his anger on Lee by attempting to shut him into the 'Crow' before Temari whacked him with her fan.

"Tsunade wouldn't be happy if you 'accidentally' killed a Konoha ninja."

The driver started the limo and started the hour drive to the beach.

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

"Are we there yet?" Naruto whined impatiently.

"No, dobe." Sasuke muttered.

Naruto was silent.

"How about now?"

Neji glared at him. "Does it _look_ like we're there?"

"Yes."

"Baka, shut up." Mumbled Sakura as she turned her iPod louder.

"So we're not there yet?" Naruto asked. Again.

Hinata looked up from her lap with one of Sakura's earphones in her ear. "A-ano, Naruto-kun, we still have about fifteen minutes to go."

Naruto grinned. "Thanks Hinata-chan!" he shouted.

Hinata blushed. But the color drained as the limo took a sharp turn. Hinata turned slightly green. "Meep."

Temari sighed. "Hina-chan, are you carsick again?"

Hinata didn't move.

"I'll take that as a yes." Murmured Temari. "Does anyone have honey? That stuff always makes Hinata feel a lot better."

Neji nodded. "I packed some. It should be in my bag behind you, Tenten."

Tenten twisted around to look over her seat at the luggage area behind the driver, but in front of the passenger seats.

"Is it the black one with Hyuuga embroidered on it or it that one Hinata's?"

Neji replied. "No, Hinata-sama's is lavender. The black one is mine. The honey bottle should be in the main compartment of the bag."

Tenten pulled the bag over the seta and onto her lap. She unzipped the main compartment. "Left side or right, Neji?"

"Next to my extra bandages."

"You bring bandages with you?" asked Tenten incredulously as she dug into his bag. "Wait, what's this?"

Tenten pulled the bottle of honey out and handed it to Hinata. Then she pulled out a dark garment that seemed to be made of black silk.

Neji looked at it and inhaled sharply.

"Neji, what is it?" repeated Tenten.

Neji flushed very slightly and didn't answer. "Hn."

Tenten shook the garment and peered at it curiously. "Wait a minute, is this one of your—? "

Hinata, who recovered from her carsickness, whispered with a nervous laugh, "That would be Neji-niisan's boxers."

Tenten yelped and dropped them back quickly into Neji's bag, blushing furiously, just as the driver called, "We are here, young masters."

Tenten shoved Neji his bag. "So sorry! Really, I am." Said Tenten hastily and dashing to the Hyuuga's private resort to the girls' bathroom.

Sakura glanced at Hinata, Ino and Temari. "We'll go get her…" sighed Sakura. "Expect us at the beach in an hour or more."

Ino said glumly, "Don't worry about it Neji, Tenten will probably be okay once you kiss her and blame it on yourself."

"Why would I blame that on myself?" Neji grumbled.

Kiba said, "Because, its always the guy's fault. It's like a rule. Don't break it." Kiba added thoughtfully, "Well, it technically is your fault for not telling her it was next to your boxers."

"Can we please shut up about it?" demanded Neji.

Shikamaru waved a lazy hand. "Dude, just show us our rooms. The girls will be back in an hour or so."

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

Tenten sat hunched over in her little 'emo corner" in the bathroom. She rocked back and forth nervously and a dark storm cloud hovered over her head.

"Tenten?" called Sakura. "Tennie-chan? Ten!"

Tenten didn't look up and continued brooding in her emo corner.

"A-ano, Tenten, we'd better change now."

Tenten nodded, mumbling, "He'll kill me…"

Temari poked Tenten. "Don't worry, Kiba says it's Neji's fault anyway. It's his fault he didn't tell you his boxers were there."

Ino giggled and even Tenten managed to chuckle. "Yeah, he'll be over it once he sees you in that swim suit I got you last week."

Tenten shuddered at the thought of the green bikini Ino bought. "I packed a new swim suit _I_ got that isn't so _intimate_."

"Aww! You'd look so hot in that one. Well, show me you new one." Demanded Ino who had already slipped off her tank top and shorts to reveal an ice blue string bikini. Ino blew up a beach ball and tucked it under her arm.

Temari pulled her t-shirt off. "Whaddya think?" Temari spun on her feet, flaunting her swim shirt and girl trunks.

Sakura smiled. "Looks just like you, Tema-chan. Surfing again?"

"Hell, yeah!"

Sakura wore a peach tankini with pink ribbons. Hinata wore the traditional one-piece suit in lilac with gold koi design printed along the edges.

Ino tugged Tenten's shirt and Capri pants off the show her pink halter bikini top with flowing ties and brown short shorts with a matching pink bow.

"Jeez, it's gloomy here." Muttered Ino. "Must be you, Tenten."

Tenten shrugged as she tied a see-through gold sarong around her waist and waved to the girls. "Let's go."

Ino walked out with her beach ball, her flip-flops making loud flaps. Temari carried her surfboard decorated with a swordfish. Hinata carried towels and Sakura brought the sunscreen and goggles.

Tenten strapped up her lace-up cork sandals and retied her usual buns into a quick terra-twist. Loose strands of hair framed Tenten's face nicely. She lifted the umbrella and followed Ino.

The girls arrived and set up their towels and umbrella before the boys appeared. They sprawled themselves on their towels and Ino pulled on her dark sunglasses with rhinestones.

Tenten pulled out her iPod and Hinata helped Sakura start collecting shells.

"Look, there they are!" said Temari, pointing.

The guys were striding towards them. Most of the guys were wearing swim trunks of assorted colors and designs and had on a shirt. Gaara was not planning to swim and Lee…well, Lee had on green spandex Speedos. _That was scarring—mentally and emotionally. Thank god it wasn't physically_ thought Sakura grimly as she shielded her eyes as the other girls visibly winced.

Ino jumped up and reached out to embrace Kiba. Sakura giggled. She opened her arms, welcoming Sasuke to her.

Sasuke smirked and pulled her into his arms. Tenten smiled slightly to herself as she watched her friends having a good time. Temari was chasing Shikamaru with her surfboard, threatening him that she would destroy him because he managed to scratch the new finish on her board.

Tenten smiled happily into space as she watched Hinata blush crazily when Naruto plopped down next to her and started jabbering away. Tenten couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of tem.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Tenten untied her sarong and wandered pensively to the shores where she splashed lightly around the shallows. The breeze blew gently, ruffling Tenten's hair. She sighed. Just because Neji kissed her didn't mean they were an item. After all, he could have any girl he wanted and many were prettier than her.

Tenten wandered farther out into the sea. A stray duck landed in the water in front of her. Tenten smiled and tentatively reached out to pet it. It let her.

"Heh, I see you easily accept me." Murmured Tenten. She gently picked it up and cradled it in her arms. Then, before she knew it, Tenten poured her whole heart out to the duck—everything about Neji, her love, his love and her doubt.

Back on the sandy beach, Neji sat on his towel, watching Ino and Kiba play volleyball and making sure Naruto didn't abuse Hinata. From the corner of his eye, Neji saw Tenten cradling the duck gently.

"I really should reach out to her, shouldn't I? She probably has doubt in me and herself." Neji said to himself.

"You should." Gaara said quietly from behind him. "She is talking to the duck. And it listens. That is a trait you should learn. Listening is not the same as hearing, you know?"

Neji made no reply. He slipped off his shirt and made his way to Tenten.

Tenten smiled as she placed the duck down onto the surface of the water. The duck seemed to quack reassuringly as Tenten noticed Neji moving towards her.

"Hey." Said Neji softly.

Tenten gave him a wane smile. "Hey, yourself. Sorry about your boxers…"

Neji chuckled. "It's okay. It was my fault for not telling you."

Tenten gazed steadily at him. "Yeah…"

"You seem distracted." Stated Neji. "What about?"

"It's…nothing." Tenten looked away. "Just some doubts…"

Neji waded closer to hr and pulled her to him. "You doubt our relationship?" Neji murmured. "Then don't. Of all my fan-girls, I chose someone whose not. Hyuugas' don't kiss someone for no reason. I am no exception."

Tenten slipped her arms around his back. "Thanks." She mumbled.

Neji bent his head to nestle his face against her neck. "I hope there are no more doubts in my _attraction_ to you?"

Tenten laughed. "No, none at all."

Neji moved his lips from her neck to her mouth for a sweet kiss.

Tenten kissed him back with no hesitations this time. Neji shyly nibbled her lower lip, silently asking for permission to enter.

Tenten opened her mouth willingly.

But then she pulled away, a teasing smile gracing her lips. "Not now, Hyuuga-san."

Neji stuck his lip out.

Tenten grinned. "Is Neji sulking?" She couldn't resist but brush one more kiss on his lips before drifting back to mainland.

"C'mon Neji, let's have some fun and get Hinata together with Naruto!"

Neji smirked and chased after her.__

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

At around 5 P.M. the gang trooped back to the resort.

Hinata pointed to where everyone was sleeping. "Two people per room, I'm sharing with Tenten!"

Everybody split up into pairs and went to their rooms.

When everyone came back, Hinata showed the gang the barbeque that was ordered fresh. The rest of the night passed on uneventfully.

Tomorrow, they would go to the special hot springs before leaving for the mountains to go skiing, snowboarding and ice-skating.

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

**TBC**

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

**Hope you liked it. Review please.**

**~Flurryfox**


	6. Hot Springs of Hell or Heaven

**A/N: Summer is officially over. Since it's no longer summer, I'll be taking more time to update. Oh, I also just realized I disabled anonymous reviewers, so I enabled that. Now anyone can review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd want to draw faster so adoring fans can read more.**

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

Hot Springs of Hell or Heaven…You Decide

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

The next morning, Hinata gently shook Tenten awake.

"Tenten, we're going to the hot springs before leaving for the mountains."

"Okay, we leave after lunch right?"

"Yeah, get you swim suit unless you're going in naked with the boys."

Tenten rolled over, swinging her feet over the edge of the bed and sliding onto the floor. She quickly slipped on her pink halter and brown shorts.

Hinata had already had on her lavender swimsuit. Tenten knotted the gold sarong on her hip and grabbed her stuff.

"Come on, let's go."

Tenten and Hinata met Sakura, Temari and Ino and the guys in the hallway with their luggage.

"Leave the bags by the door before we leave. They will be picked up by the chauffer." Neji said.

Tenten dropped her duffel by the door and followed the girls out the door. Neji followed silently with the guys talking behind him.

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

They filed into the hot spring main building to drop off most of their stuff.

There were two large springs, both steaming and surrounded by rocks and long grass. A thin channel of water connected the two pools.

Sakura slipped in. "This is good! Hurry up, guys—no, not you guys, the girls."

Sasuke kneeled down beside Sakura's head with a pout. "Don't you love me?"

Sakura laughed and turned around to face him. "Of course, but we, as in the girls, need some _private_ time. You guys do whatever guys do when we're not around." Sakura continued, "hen we finish, we'll invade you spring or something…"

Ino snorted. "Yeah, we can send Temari to blow up the whole spring."

"Hey! I'm not that violent. I won't waste a perfectly good spring, you know," retorted Temari grumpily. She and he other girls had also joined Sakura in the spring. "Now go away, we want to enjoy this the traditional way without these swimsuits and without the perverted prying eyes all guys have."

Shikamaru sighed. "How troublesome."

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

Tenten slid deeper into the water letting her hair out of its usual style.

"Wow Tennie-chan, I didn't know you left your hair that long." Ino squealed. "You hardly ever let me do anything to it."

Sakura smirked. "Has _he_ ever seen it down like that this before?"

"He has." Tenten said dryly. "I had plans on shocking him on festival day as 'the mysterious girl Neji fell in love with' but it won't work."

Temari grinned. "I like. But all you will need make-up to make yourself a bit more unrecognizable."

"Ew. That stuff is like, really, really lumpy." Tenten twisted her hair into a twist and pinned it up.

"Whatever Tenten. Do you think we should get Hinata together with Naruto now or put Sakura and Sasuke in an awkward state?"

Sakura frowned. "I think we should put Tenten in an awkward state." She got up and wrapped a towel around herself and shrieked, "Shark!"

All the guys except Neji, Sasuke, Gaara and Shikamru jumped and ran shouting back to the main building. Thank Kami they kept their trunks on.

Sakura, Ino and Temari then chased Sasuke and Shikamaru away.

Temari threw a stick of dango toward the main building, which Gaara chased after.

Hinata suddenly appeared behind Tenten. "S-sorry T-tenten-chan." She shoved Tenten into the hot spring next to Neji while the girls ran off.

"Hinata!" wailed Tenten.

Neji slowly turned to look at the retreating girls. "Do you think they planned this?"

Tenten groaned. "Probably."

She turned away in embarrassment as she was naked and started to mutter things that sounded like "Evil brats…moving targets…death…"

Neji sighed. He reached out to Tenten and slipped his arm around her waist, careful not to touch her anywhere…and pulled her gently closer to him.

Tenten tensed slightly as she felt Neji's chest against her bare back and squirmed nervously.

Neji shifted so Tenten was settled in his lap.

Tenten blushed. He leaned forward slightly and nuzzled her neck gently, smelling her sweet hair and soft skin. "Relax." Mumbled Neji into her neck as he left a fleeting kiss on her neck.

Tenten didn't relax—she tensed up even more.

Neji sighed and brought his hand to Tenten's neck and began to gently stoke her skin. This was something he learned during a mission that calmed down Tenten really well.

Tenten drew a shuddering breath and relaxed slightly. She arched her neck to expose more skin for Neji.

Neji smirked and caressed neck once more before removing his hand.

Tenten twisted around to look at him.

"Neji…" whined Tenten.

"Sorry, couldn't resist. You look so cute like that." Said Neji looking away for a fraction of a second.

Tenten blushed even more and sunk a bit lower into the hot water.

Neji chuckled slightly. "I'm going to break into the main building. Want to come?"

Tenten frowned. "I didn't know Hyuugas' could be perverted. You know I'm not wearing anything."

Neji flushed. "Sorry, didn't remember. I'll go get a towel or something."

Tenten nodded. "You do that."

As Neji started getting up from the spring, Tenten tugged on his wet hair, pulling his face to hers. Tenten brushed her lips lightly on his, but Neji pressed his against her as he slipped back into the water next to her.

Tenten felt Neji prod her lower lip, demanding entrance. She granted entrance this time, parting her lips slightly as Neji slid his tongue into her mouth, exploring everywhere.

Neji pressed himself closer to Tenten. She flinched as she felt him brush certain _parts_.

Neji pulled back. "Sorry."

Tenten turned slightly. "It's okay. Now go get me a towel." She commanded.

Neji smirked slightly before finally getting out of the water and making his way to the main building.

He disappeared for moment and returned to Tenten with a green towel. "Here."

Tenten gratefully took it. "Turn around, Neji."

Neji pouted. "Why? I want to see you."

Tenten blushed slightly. "Turn Hyuuga. Now.

Neji turned and Tenten quickly got out and wrapped the towel around her. She poked Neji and started walking back to the main building. Everyone had already changed and Ino was gossiping.

Sakura looked up. "So Tennie-chan, how'd it go?"

Tenten frowned. "Very well, no thanks to you people."

Tenten went to a changing room and changed into a silk Chinese style top that was more formfitting than her training clothes and a pair of shorts. She slipped on her flip-flops before emerging to the main room.

"We have like a several hour drive up to the mountain, right?" Tenten asked.

"Yes." Hinata answered. "We'll be leaving right about now."

The Hyuuga limo pulled up and the gang piled in.

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

Tenten pulled out her iPod and snuggled closer to Neji who sat next to her. "We get to go skiing and snowboarding and ice-skating!"

Neji looked at her. "Have you ever done any?"

"Eh…ice skating." Tenten replied. "Never been skiing or snowboarding."

Tenten was silent or a moment. "Holy crap! I can't ski or snowboard!"

Temari sitting on the other side of her said, "So we'll just have to tech you. You want to go boarding or skiing first?"

Tenten thought. "Who skis and who snowboards?"

Sakura said, "Ino, Shikamaru, Lee and I ski. Gaara, Kankuro, Sasuke, and Temari snowboard. Hinata and Neji do both."

"Oh. well, I can skate and go sledding." Laughed Tenten. "I'll decide later."

Tenten leaned against Neji. Neji pulled her closer and asked, "Do you want me to teach you?"

Tenten grinned. "No, I'm going up alone and use instinct for snowboarding. It always works. That's how I learned to skate too, by instinct."

"Really? I'm still coming with you so you don't kill yourself."

Tenten laughed. "Fine. Now shush so I can sleep comfortably on you."

Tenten turned on her iPod and started listening to music as she rested her head on Neij's chest.

Ino giggled. "You look so cute together."

"Hn."

Tenten smile. _This is Heaven._

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

**TBC**

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

**It's been two weeks since I updated. You guys must be tired of waiting. Well, hope you enjoyed this shorter chapter. Review please.**

**~Flurryfox**


	7. Slopes of Lies

**A/N: Well, I haven't updated in like forever. I miss summer. I'm so busy. I feel like a dead box.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd want to draw faster so adoring fans can read more.**

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

Slopes of Lies

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

The limo pulled into the parking lot of the ski cabin. Everyone piled out, all bundled in their snow stuff.

Tenten had on a thick pearl colored ski jacket trimmed with white faux fur. He also wore black ski pants.

The group of friends trooped into the warm lodge.

"We have rooms in the lodge." Said Hinata. She led the way past the innkeeper who bowed respectfully to the Hyuugas. Hinata stopped at a door, opened it and beckoned the girls to follow her. "This is the girl's room. This door," she pointed to a door off the side, "Leads to the guys' room."

The guys, led by Neji, disappeared into said door.

Tenten dropped her duffel bag on one of the five beds. "I'm hungry…"

Temari grinned. "I want soup." She announced. "Bring me soup."

Hinata laughed. "Come on, there's a buffet downstairs.

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

The girls met the guys in the hallway and made their way down to the food. It was a beautiful restaurant. It had high vaulted ceilings and white marble floors. A young waiter led them to a table. "Would you like anything to drink other than alcohol, as you are clearly too young?"

Tenten giggled. "Yes please. We'll have water for everyone and a pitcher of coke please."

The waiter smiled. "Anything for you, miss." He bowed with a wink and disappeared for the drinks.

Ino smirked. "Tenten, I think the guy has got the hots for you."

Tenten blushed slightly and snapped, "Shut up Ino. Don't say ridiculous things like that."

Ino shrugged and raised her voice anyway. "Hey, Neji, you've got competition. Better ask Tennie-chan out before that waiter does!"

"Ino!" shrieked Tenten, her cheeks still flushed.

Neji, who was sitting next to Tenten, slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her body closer to his. Tenten scooted her chair and leaned delicately against his chest. Neji rested his chin on her head.

"I don't need to. She's already mine. Right?" Neji smooth baritone voice sent tingles down Tenten's spine.

Neji lowered his head to push his face gently against the crook of her exposed neck.

Tenten squirmed.

"Aren't you?" Neji purred slightly.

Tenten leaned up a bit to brush her lips against his. "What do you think?"

Neji smirked. "I think you're mine."

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

The waiter returned with drinks and plates. "Help yourselves to anything."

Tenten filled herself a large bowl of fresh beef soup, still steaming from the pot.

After the gang finished eating, they went to pick up ski stuff.

They filled out forms and got measured for height and weight before getting equipment handed to them by a bored looking lady.

"This your first time snowboarding?" she asked Tenten.

"Uh…yeah."

"Right. Don't hurt yourself."

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

Neji showed Tenten how to fasten the snowboard to her shoe and showed her how to move to the lift.

When they finally got to the lift, Tenten plopped down on the seat and pulled the safety bar over Neji's head.

"It's cold." Mumbled Tenten with a cute little pout.

Neji scooted closer to her and wrapped her into a warm embrace. Tenten snuggled close to him with a slight smile.

Temari and Shikamaru were in the ski lift behind them.

"Aww, aren't they cute?" cooed Temari with an evil smile.

Shikamaru frowned. "Troublesome women, you are plotting bad things again, aren't you?"

Temari waved her hand. "Yeah, yeah. But admit it, they look great together."

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

Tenten slid off the lift smoothly and fastened her other shoe to her snowboard. Neji followed suit silently.

With a wicked smile, Tenten jumped on her board to gain speed and board down the first slope at an incredible speed, spraying Kiba and Naruto with a shower off snow.

"Hey!"

"Sor-ry!" yelled Tenten sarcastically and she made her way to her favorite black diamond slope.

"Tenten" yelled Neji . "Watch out! That's a black—."

Tenten disappeared over the slope with a "terrified" shriek.

"—Diamond slope." Finished Sasuke grimly. "There have been deaths on that slope before. You'd better go get her."

Neji panickedly hurried down the slope, only to see Tenten with her long hair free of its buns soaring skillfully and agilely down the steep mountainside.

Neji chased after her. "Tenten!"

At the bottom of the mountain, Tenten swerved deftly and looked at Neji with innocent eyes. "What?"

Neji skidded to a stop next to her and drew her near to him. He looked directly into her eyes.

"I thought you've never snowboarded before." He said sternly. There was a note of amusement, but also a touch of protectiveness.

Tenten grinned guiltily. "I lied. Couldn't resist seeing that look on your face."

Neji pulled her closer and nuzzled the side of her face. "Don't ever do that again. I don't want to lose you."

Tenten sighed. "I know. I'm skilled in most areas of winter sports."

Neji chuckled. "Come on. Let's get back to the others and tell of your tragic fall down the mountain."

Tenten giggled. "You know I would anyway."

Neji smirked and snowboarded down to the lift where everyone else was.

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

After a tiring day of boarding, Tenten showered and flopped on the bed. _Today was fun. I have so got to remember Neji's face when I hit him in the face with a snowball after we returned to the lodge._

Sakura poked Tenten. "Hey, we get to go skating tomorrow! Do you still remember you routine from last winter? I want to film it. Everyone is going to be so impressed with that skill!"

Tenten grinned. "Yeah. I do. But we both know that you love it 'cause you're the one who choreographed it."

"Yeah, whatevs. But no one but us has seen it before. I want Ino-pig to be jealous of by awesome choreographing skills!"

Tenten laughed. "Yeah. Don't worry. I'm so ready to hit the ice!"

"Atta girl." Said Sakura, before rolling over to sleep.

Temari spoke. "By the way Tenten, you and Neji really seem to have hit it off good."

Tenten turned pink in the dark. "Shut up."

"Even Shika-kun agrees. You two look hot together." Sang Temari.

Ino joined in Temari's cooing. "I always knew!"

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

**TBC**

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

**Teehee. Hope you liked. Please leave a review. I'll give reviewers virtual Tenten plushies.**

**~Flurryfox**


	8. Fire on Ice

**A/N: I hope I don't update too late for everyone. I try to get a chapter up every two weeks…but I might be late. Enjoy…it's longer than last time…By the way, some skating knowledge may help in this chapter. I'm putting a glossary at the bottom in the authors note.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd want to draw faster so adoring fans can read more.**

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

Fire on Ice

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

Sakura poked Tenten awake early next morning.

"Whaadya want?" whined Tenten groggily.

"Wake up" hissed Sakura. "We need your costume and makeup on under you regular clothes for your performance."

Tenten slowly rolled over and slipped out of her warm covers and slowly trudged after Sakura. "I cannot believe you actually got me a new skate dress for this." Muttered Tenten.

"Whatevs, but I know you are going to LOVE it." Sakura pulled a silver box from her luggage and ushered her into the bathroom. She pulled out the silky layers of cloth from the box, hiding it from Tenten's view.

"Isn't is awesome?" Sakura said happily.

Tenten smiled. "You know I love you."

"Not as much as you will." Sakura said. "Wash your face and let out you hair. Its make-up time!"

Tenten groaned. "You lie. I do not love you more."

Sakura giggled. "You will, just not yet. Hurry up."

Tenten sighed and washed her face with warm water and patted her face dry. Sakura came up behind her and pulled out her hair ribbons and laid them on the vanity top. Tenten's chocolate-colored hair uncurled from its buns and fell gently over her shoulder. It reached a little past her shoulder blades.

Sakura called, "Tenten, look!"

Sakura held up the skating dress. It was crimson with gold and black accents. The hem of the skirt and the sleeves faded from red to black and then had a gold trim along the edge. Gold dragons with a black shadows decorated the field of red; the gold body glittered in the bathroom light.

"Its sparkly…" said Tenten, her eyes lit up at the shiny gold parts.

"I know! It totally matches you!"

"I guess I love you a bit more now." Tenten said grudgingly. Tenten changed into the form-fitting skating skirt. The slightest twist of her hips made the slightly ruffled skirt flare out.

Sakura brushed her hair and pulled it up into a tiara twist with a couple loose strand of hair to frame her face. She secured it with a black hair tie and placed black and gold hair ornament shaped like a golden flower in the twist.

Sakura bustled about, pulling out different tubes and bottles of make-up. She selected a tube of lipstick. "Here. Try this color…be grateful you have flawless skin. That way, I won't have to cover your face with foundation."

Tenten gave her a wry smile and looked into the mirror. She applied a thin layer of deep red lipstick. It matched her dress.

"Lovely..!" sang Sakura. "Smile!"

Sakura added a coat of gold lip-gloss on top.

"Ew. Sakura, who puts lipstick AND lip gloss on at the same time?" Tenten shrieked, jerking her head away from Sakura's evil grasp.

Sakura said, "Shut up. Just look, it looks really good on you. Now close your eyes."

Tenten sighed and followed her orders. Sakura brushed gold and pink eye shadow on Tenten's eyelids and added dark mascara.

"Look. You look great."

Sakura spun Tenten around to look into the mirror. "Come on, aren't you pretty. Oh yeah, show me your nails."

Tenten rolled her eyes extended her fingers. Sakura clucked and leaned over the vanity top and selected a couple bottles. She held them up.

"Red or metallic red?"

"Metallic."

Sakura painted Tenten's nails and then used some black polish on a small brush to paint a thin design on each nail.

"Cute…" Sakura mumbled. "Okay, let's go. Hinata has the limo dude to pick the girls up early so you can set up and run through the program."

Tenten smiled and left the bathroom to pick up her skates and stuff. The other girls had wakened and had finished packing their skating stuff.

Hinata led the way out.

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

The girls arrived at the ice rink in a flurry of morning frost. Sakura dragged Tenten to the benches and shoved Tenten her skates. "Hurry up. Lace up, warm up, and do whatever else needs to be done."

The girls took care of everything else as Tenten started skating laps around the rink at a high speed.

After around ten to fifteen minutes, Tenten stopped and Sakura shouted, "Center stage! Cue music!"

The soft piano intro of "A Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton rang in the stadium.

Tenten struck her opening pose before slowly pivoting on her toe pick. She waited a moment before pushing off into a footwork sequence. Tenten shifted her weight, shifting from inside to outside edge and finally doing a simple 3-turn to switch to a backward edge.

Tenten arched her back and extended her left leg in a back-spiral, balancing delicately on her right foot as she glided across the ice.

Ino hooted excitedly from the stands. "Go Tenten!"

Sakura nudged her. "Shut up…you might give away Neji's plan for Tenten's birthday surprise. My god, I think even Tenten forgot her own birthday."

Temari giggled. "You can't really blame her. She's been working a lot lately."

"Yeah, yeah…but its her OWN birthday!" Ino muttered sarcastically.

Back on the ice, Tenten dug her toe pick into the ice and pulled herself into her opening triple-triple jump. She landed the Lutz clean, but her second Lutz was a bit wobbly.

She continued with a front-spiral and then launched her body into a double-axel._** ~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

Tenten ended her program with a flourishing back camel-sit spin combination.

Sakura screamed from the stands. "That was good! Work on your Lutz and you loop was shaky!"

Tenten shrugged and skated off to the benches.

Hinata handed Tenten a water bottle, which Tenten gratefully accepted.

Sakura pulled at Tenten's arm. "Come on, the guys are here! Center stage!"

Tenten skated to the middle of the rink. The lights dimmed.

Tenten could see the shadowy figures of the guys file in and settle on the benches. She didn't notice a missing figure.

A spotlight suddenly lighted, shining down on Tenten's lone figure on the ice.

Tenten started her program as the music started again. She pivoted and pushed off._** ~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

The guys watched silently.

"She's really good," mumbled Kiba.

"Yeah! Yeah!" shouted Naruto.

Ino poked Kiba. "Don't you love me anymore?"

"Of course." Kiba turned towards her.

"How will I know you won't run off with any pretty girl you see without me around?" Ino pouted.

"Because you trust me," Kiba said, He grinned, his canine teeth showed.

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

Tenten was about three quarters through her program as she landed triple-flip-double-loop..

Neji delicately stepped onto the ice. He was hidden by the darkness.

Suddenly another spotlight turned on. It was aimed behind Tenten. Tenten slowly slid to a graceful stop at the center of the rink; her brown eyes sought the figure behind her. They met a pair of pearl-colored ones.

Muscular arms slipped around her waist as Neji led her into a new program. He pulled her to a new footwork sequence and gently lifting her body in an elegant lift. Her scarlet skirt fluttered out behind her.

The new program slowed to a fluid finish with Neji behind Tenten, his mouth close to her left ear. His warm breath tickled her ear as he whispered, "Happy birthday, Tenten."

Neji twirled Tenten around and bent down slightly to kiss her. It was warm and blissful.

Unfortunately, Ino screwed up the moment with a loud "Aww!' followed by Sakura and Temari.

Tenten spun around to look at the audience she forgotten was there. Her cheeks tinted a delicate shade of pink before Neji led her off the ice.

Tenten jumped on the girls after she stepped off the ice.

"I can't believe you people let me forget my own birthday!" Tenten shrieked.

"Hey! It was so not my fault!" screeched Ino as she tugged her long blond hair away from Tenten's clutches.

Tenten chortled. She smiles. "You people are so in for it! I am making you skate with me!"

Tenten dragged the girls on the ice. Sakura and Hinata watched with amusement as Ino and Temari flew across the ice yelling, "Tenten! You evil, little…!" before they almost crashed into the guys who got onto the ice too…with the exception for Naruto and Kiba who both tripped and fell on their faces.

Sakura giggled as she skated over to Sasuke and tugged him around the rink. Sasuke grunted and reluctantly followed Sakura who did a cheerful little twirl, hopped and let Sasuke chase her around.

Kiba picked himself up from the ice and finally got balanced on his hockey skates…to be knocked over by a screaming Ino. (Ino was shoved across the ice by Tenten.)

Temari carefully stood up, and was about to skate off, before Tenten raced up behind her and shoved her over…again. Shikamaru was leaning against the ice rink wall, watching with a bored expression on his face as Temari attempting to chase Tenten, who skated away, light on the ice and jumping around in a very hyper fashion.

Neji stood next Shikamaru, his eyes showed a hint of love and protectiveness, as he watched Tenten. "Do you think someone put ate too much sugar this morning?"

Shikamaru yawned. "Yeah…"

Hinata tapped her fingers nervously. Naruto has finally got up, dusting ice shavings from him. He pulled Hinata along animatedly, unaware of how close the poor girl was to fainting…

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

"NARUTO!"

Hinata nearly crashed into a wall due to Naruto's…clumsiness.

Everyone piled off the ice. They gathered the hidden boxes wrapped in colorful paper and had ribbons on top.

Sakura was first. "You get to keep the dress."

Tenten threw her arms around her. "Yeah, now I don't need to go shopping!!!!"

Ino presented Tenten a flat box. Tenten carefully removed the tape from the gold paper and pulled out a make-up set.

"Are you kidding me, Ino?"

Ino giggled. "You missed the point of this."

Ino reached over Tenten and pulled the compact away from her. "Watch and learn darling…I love these things…"

Ino skillfully selected a tiny lip-gloss brush and unscrewed the brush head. She held up the needle. "Miniature senbon needles. And this powder is an almost undetectable poison. Don't use it. The other ones are safe."

Ino gestured the a purple powder.

Tenten grinned. "You know me only too well."

Ino grinned. "Told ya!"

Most of the guys went next. Tenten got some more shuriken, weapons, poisons and ramen coupons…etc. etc.

Hinata presented Tenten with a lavender package with a gossamer ribbon.

Tenten unwrapped the box and slid it from the paper. She flicked open the filigree clasp of the black box with gold designs. It revealed a silver head comb.

"Its so pretty!" exclaimed Tenten as she pulled Hinata into a quick hug. "What does it do?"

Hinata sweat-dropped. "It's a hair piece Tenten. But there is a storage place for poison or healing powders."

Temari handed over a small box. It was a thin silvery-gold chain bracelet with a matching charm shaped like a dragon. The body wrapped around a pearly crystal.

Tenten looked at Temari. "Okay, what does it do? I know you way too well for you to give me jewelry."

Temari gave a soft titter. "See the crystal? You can seal stuff there. You use the usual sealing jutsu to seal weapon and other stuff."

Tenten grinned. "Thank you so much!"

Neji, who was sitting next to Tenten, pulled a small box from his jacket and passed it to Tenten. Tenten questioned him with a tender gaze. His white eyes told her to hurry up and open it.

Tenten unwrapped a flat container. It had a delicate necklace, nestled in the silk cushioning. Dangling from the chain was a small heart locket. She glanced at Neji.

Neji smiled slightly.

Tenten opened the locket and found, not portraits, but two carvings. One said TxN 4ever and the other said Mine!.

Tenten laughed and hid the words from her friends. Neji put the necklace around Tenten's neck, whispering, "You are mine forever."

She snuggled up closer to Neji. She hugged him, and he responded immediately, nuzzling her cheek softly. Tenten brushed a chaste kiss on his lips, but Neji pulled her slender frame closer to his body and kissed her more deeply, his tongue demanding entrance.

Tenten smirked, parting her mouth willingly and let Neji explore.

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

**TBC**

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

**Well, there you are. Hope you had fun. Here is the glossary:**

**Pivot: **a circular movement on a toe with other foot trailing on the ice

**Triple-triple: **a combination jump of two triple jumps (3 rotations in the air)

**Lutz: **a jump that takes off from the left inside edge of the blade and lands on the right outside

**Loop: **jump from right outside edge and lands on same edge

**Back camel-sit spin: **a spin on left foot in a spiral (T) position then changes to a sitting position on one leg then to a standing-up spin

**Flip: **A jump that requires toe pick. It takes off from a left-inside-edge and lands on a right outside edge

**Spiral:** a artistic movement where skater balances on one foot and stretches other leg behind, as high as possible

**Inside/Outside Edge:** edges of the blade of the skate

**Axel:** the only forward jump. It takes off from the left outside edge, spin one and a half times (half a turn more than a regular single) and lands backwards on the right outside edge. It seems easy, but it's really hard…

**Single: **one rotation in air (axel is 1.5)

**Double: **two rotations (axel is 2.5)

**Triple: **three rotation ins the air (axel is 3.5 and not many people can land a double…so triples are a great accomplishment in axels…)

**Pardon my language of skating…I can't really explain well in a wording people who don't skate can understand so yeah... if I missed something, do tell me…For a better sense, search it online or something…Love you all. Review please!**

**~Flurryfox**


	9. Midnight Clubbing

**A/N: Hey people! I didn't update really late did I? Enjoy this so much longer chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd want to draw faster so adoring fans can read more.**

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

Midnight Clubbing

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

When Neji finally pulled away from Tenten, she started to stand up, only to be stopped by Neji gently pulling her back to his lap. He lowered his mouth to her ear.

"I know I have not officially asked you, but be my girlfriend?" he whispered.

Tenten murmured back, "I was always yours…"

She gently removed his arm from her back and stood up. She turned to see the eager faces of her friends. Tenten sighed. "Okay, what do you want?"

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

After leaving the mountain, Ino dragged Tenten to the local mall. "We," she started dramatically, "are going clubbing tonight for your birthday. And for that, we need party dresses!"

Temari laughed. "Yeah, we reserved the Red Cloud Bar for the night. I think most of us are coming. We invited most of our ring of friends and some of our siblings. I think Hana is going to be there."

Tenten started. "Isn't that the one owned by the Akatsuki?"

Hinata grinned. "Yeah, we're on better terms with them after they stopped attacking us. Itachi and everyone else is going to be there too. I do pity Konan. Isn't she like the only girl there?"

Sakura giggled. "Yeah, she is. I wonder how well things work out when its her time of the month. We already have enough problems with a three-man cell…"

Tenten smiled. "Oh yeah…you'd think the sensei's would have educated the guys in the adolescent stage of life!"

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

Ino led the girls to a small boutique of a variety of dresses while she sent the guys to do whatever they did without the presence of girls.

Ino and Sakura started a pile of dresses for each of the girls. Tenten pulled out one of the dresses in her pile.

"Are you frigging kidding me Ino?!"

The blue dress had a wide plunging V-neck and reached a couple inches past her butt, yet it still had a slit up the body.

Ino frowned. "It looks lovely."

"Does not!" Tenten snapped. "If you can't pick proper dresses, I'm leaving."

Sakura poked Tenten. "Just look through the pile. Its got lots of very nice things in there."

Tenten rolled her eyes and started shifting through it. Many of them were too revealing for Tenten's taste. There was a deep green one of smooth silk that looked nice. It reached just a bit lower than mid-thigh and had a layer of see-trough black lace over the dress.

Tenten picked up that dress and another black dress with white ribbons and disappeared into a dressing room. She slipped into the green one, but after looking in the mirror, Tenten decided that it was too bark. So was the other black dress.

Quietly, Tenten slipped from the dressing room and returned the dresses to the pile before slipping away from this boutique.

Tenten wandered down the main corridor of the mall. All of the shops on both sides had large display windows with mannequins modeling recent fashions. A sudden flash of bright red caught her eye. In the window of _Dernier Cri_, a small, but popular brand-name store, was a red silk dress, modeled after the traditional Chinese _qipao_.

At the moment, the shop was relatively empty, only a couple of shoppers were there and the friendly cashier/owner of the place.

Tenten walked into the store and took a look at the different dresses in the store. Each one was one-of-a-kind, and all were quite stunning. However, none caught the eye of Tenten like the red dress in the window.

"Excuse me, may I try on the red dress in the window?" asked Tenten politely.

The owner of the store looked up, a knowing twinkle in her eyes. "Certainly. You seem to be the right size."

The owner's long black-brown hair was flowing freely down her back, the wavy tresses gently curled. She removed the dress from the window and pointed Tenten to the dressing room.

Tenten slipped into the dress, enjoying the cool feel of the silk against her skin. The scarlet dress was decorated with the traditional gold embroidery of dragons and gold hems. There was an opening below the straight collar. The curved diamond shape showed a bit of Tenten's chest, enough to give a nosebleed, but covering the right amount. The dress was sleeveless and was form fitting, but not too tight. It reached a little past mid-thigh, but had a small slit up the left side.

Tenten admired herself in the mirror. _I look nice._

She turned to face the mirror. The locket Neji gave her glittered in front of the dress. Tenten decided she would need a couple hair ornaments, shoes, black leggings with lace and arm warmers.

Tenten returned to the shop and found a pair of gold flower combs studded with white crystals, a pair of red trimmed in gold arm warmers made of see-through gauze and black leggings that reached a little above her knees edged with black lace. To the owner, Tenten said, "I'll take these."

The owner smiled at Tenten and got everything together.

Thankfully, the stuff was relatively cheap. Tenten now held a shiny black bag with _Dernier Cri_ printed on it in silver. The bag had a white ribbon bow and black handles. There was white tissue paper that hid the bags contents from everyone's view.

Tenten also found a pair of black strappy cork sandals studded with a few red crystals.

Tenten, clutching two bags, reappeared in the small boutique, to find Ino and Sakura modeling dresses and Temari and Hinata standing quietly with a bag in hand each.

"Yo." Tenten said, walking up to them. "What happened?"

Temari glanced at her. "You're back. Those two haven't even realized you were gone yet."

Hinata looked at Tenten. "Where'd you go? Did you buy a dress already?"

Tenten grinned, "Yeah. I found this really nice one from that shop over there."

Temari grinned. "Does it look any good?"

"Yes!" Tenten playfully whacked Temari's head. "It's a bit revealing, but its okay."

Hinata said, "I'm sure it looks fine. Temari bought this dark aqua halter top."

Tenten smirked. "Temari going shopping?"

"Hey! Just because I don't shop in the presence of Ino doesn't mean I don't shop!" retorted Temari grumpily.

"What did you get Hinata?" asked Tenten.

"Um…a lilac beaded empire dress." Hinata muttered, looking away slightly.

"For Naruto?"

"…"

Tenten shrugged and walked over to Ino and Sakura. "Sakura, get the pink bubble dress with white dots and Ino, get the black dress."

Ino looked at Sakura. "Yeah, that would look good."

"Done."

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

It was about 6 when the girls piled into the limo with the guys and pulled up into the Hyuuga Compound. The girls hid in Hinata's room to get ready while Neji led the guys to the living room to lounge around.

Tenten slipped on her dress, leggings, arm warmers and shoes. She braided her hair and tied them. There were two braided loops on both sides of her head. Tenten carefully put the gold combs into her hair, one on each side of her head.

Ino looked Tenten over. "Nice. You DO have a sense of style! I'm so proud of you!"

Tenten slowly edged away and left the Hinata's room and made her way to the living room.

Most the guys wore some shirt and baggy pants. Neji had on a black silk dress shirt with the top button undone and black baggy pants. Tenten appeared behind Neji, causing several jaws to drop. She covered Neji's eyes and leaned close to whisper, "Guess who?"

Neji slowly turned around and gently removed her hands from his eyes. "Tenten…"

He trailed off as he got a full view of her attire. He had never seen her dressed up before, just like it was only once when he had seen her chocolate-colored locks down a long time ago, he hardly remember anything other than she was beautiful.

Tenten looked away self-consciously, a soft blush on her face.

Neji reached up and gently pulled her closer to him and kissed her on the lips.

"You look lovely…"

At that moment, Sakura and Ino bounced down the stairs with Temari sliding down the banister and Hinata walking slowly down.

Sakura's bubble dress puffed out as she leapt from he stairs and landed lightly on her ballet-flat clad feet. Gold bangles jingled on her wrists.

Ino gracefully stepped off the stairs in five-inch silver stilettos. The black dress was ruffled and gave it a playful look. Ino had crimped her blonde hair. She greeted Kiba with a peck on the cheek.

Temari slipped off the banister and smoothed her aqua dress. Hinata reached over and adjusted Temari's black choker before facing the guys.

"The limo is waiting." Hinata said quietly, before turning and leading the girls from the room.

After everyone was seated comfortably in the limo, it drove to the Red Cloud Bar. Tobi opened the limo door and the girls got out first. Konan hugged each girl in turn.

"Wow! I haven't seen you in like forever." Konan said. "Everyone's inside already. Happy seventeenth, Tenten."

Tenten grinned and patted Konan's back. "How's Pein?"

Konan shrugged uncomfortably. "Nothing much."

Tenten snickered. "Where's Hana?"

"Inside somewhere."

Tenten skipped into the bar and spotted Inuzuka Hana at a table with Uchiha Itachi. Tenten giggled. She crept up behind Hana, flashing Itachi a _Keep your mouth shut_ look and pounced on Hana.

"How are you doing, _ferret_?"

Hana spun around. "Tenten! You didn't."

"Oh, I did." Smirked Tenten. "Having fun with your weasel?"

Hana blushed and jumped up to attack Tenten.

"He's not my weasel!" she shrieked.

Tenten waggled her tongue at Hana. "Then you're HIS ferret!"

Tenten pranced away with Hana hot on her heels.

"Shut up!" Hana chased Tenten, unaware of where Tenten was leading her.

Tenten swerved. "You can't deny it forever!"

"What about you?" growled Hana.

"We," Tenten gestured at Neji and herself, "are a done deal!"

Tenten dodged away from Itachi.

Hana, not noticing crashed full force into him, ending up with their lips locked. Itachi's hands instantly snaked up her back and held her closer.

Tenten smirked in victory. She skipped up to Sakura, Ino Temari and Hinata. "It's time things get straight!"

Ino grinned. "You are more like a cupid everyday!"

Hana pushed away from Itachi, her hands delicately removing Itachi's arms from her back. She looked away, her face bright red.

"Sorry…" Hana muttered.

Itachi smirked. "No need to be sorry. It was enjoyable."

Hana shrugged. Itachi kissed her once more before sauntering to the bar.

Hana glanced at Tenten. "What do you mean 'a done deal'?"

"He asked and I accepted."

"Wow. That fast?" Hana said. "I thought it'd take longer for him to admit."

Tenten shrugged. "What's done is done."

Hana ran her fingers through her long black hair. "Ah, well…what about the others?"

"Sakura, Temari and Hinata did. " Tenten smiled.

Hana chortled. "Okay, cake time."

Konan walked in with a big cake covered in with frosting.

"Ice cream!" shouted Tobi.

Deidera whacked him on the head. "Shut it."

Tenten laughed as everyone ate the ice cream cake. Pein had appeared silently behind Konan. The other Akatsuki guys had emerged from behind the bar and kitchen.

The cake had two layers of ice cream, one of vanilla and one of chocolate. Then there were layers of strawberry cake in between.

Tenten glanced at Neji. He was silently eating the vanilla ice cream only. When he finished the vanilla part only, Neji laid down his fork and sat back.

Tenten smiled slightly and scooped up some of her own vanilla ice cream.

"Here." Tenten held her spoon to Neji's mouth.

Neji looked at her curiously. "You should eat all of your own cake."

"But I want you to have it." Tenten pouted.

Neji groaned quietly. _She is so damn cute when she does that._

Neji opened his mouth and Tenten stuck her spoon in. "That wasn't hard was it?"

Neji smirked. He reached out and turned Tenten's face to his before leaning in and kissing her, forcing the ice cream into Tenten's mouth.

Tenten's eyes widened slightly as she swallowed.

Neji's smirk was still in place. He continued kissing her, his hands around her back and fingertips gently massaging her, his tongue wanting entrance.

Suddenly, Neji was pulled away from Tenten. Neji had whipped around to look at Hinata, her white eyes dancing with amusement.

"You should stop eating her face, Neji-niisan."

Tenten licked her lips nervously. "He wasn't, Hinata."

Hinata smiled. "I believe that, but we are trying to eat."

Tenten laughed. "Fine. Alcohol time!"

Neji jerked up. "You haven't even had alcohol before!"

"Yeah, I have. Knock out Lee please."

Neji did so. "What do you mean you have?"

"Tsunade has a lot of good sake, you know?"

Tenten bounced away to the bar. "Deidara! Drinking contest!" screamed Tenten.

Deidara shouted back, "You're on!"

Itachi smirked and brought out the drinks.

The gang and everyone else there gathered around. "Drink! Drink! Drink!"

Tenten started pouring out the sake. She downed it in a gulp.

This went on for about 30 minutes before Deidara collapsed.

"I win!" screamed Tenten.

Neji just watched in shock. _Who knew Tenten had a high tolerance level?_

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

**TBC**

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

**Isn't it great? My crackfic is filled with awesome fluffy randomness!**

**~Flurryfox**


	10. Video Recording is Fun

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the lack of update…and the fact this chapter is really short. But I couldn't resist not posting something, so you readers will get a crack chapter! Have fun.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd want to draw faster so adoring fans can read more.**

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

**Video Recording is Fun**

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

Tenten hopped around the bar. "I WIN!!" she screamed.

Neji sweat-dropped.

Hinata was delicately holding a thin-necked cocktail glass between her fingers. The liquid was bright blue. It was a reflection of Naruto's eyes. Ino and Sakura were leaning on the counter, each holding a shot of some alcoholic beverage. Ino watched with interest as Sakura left to challenge Sasori to a drinking contest and as Hinata followed to declare a contest with Itachi.

In an instant, Temari had sidled up next to Ino and whispered like a drug-dealer, "Hey girl, you want a camera? I got a camcorder."

Ino smirked. "I'll give you forty for it with tape."

"Done."

Ino handed over two crisp twenty-dollar bills and flicked on the camcorder.

"Tenten, how do you feel about you birthday bash?" asked Ino like a reporter.

Tenten twirled on her foot to face Ino. "What the hell, Ino? Are you recording this? Hey! Don't touch that!"

Tenten slapped Ino's hand away from the silvery-gold locket hanging from her throat.

Ino cooed, "Is it something important from Neji-kun?"

Tenten looked at Ino. "You had one too many shots, didn't you?"

Ino shook her head. "Nope, just happened to get my hands on a camcorder."

Tenten sighed. "Go film someone else, like Sakura's and Hinata's drinking contests."

Ino cackled and bounded towards Sakura and Sasori.

"Drink, Sakura, drink!" crowed Ino maniacally. "Kick his ass to kingdom come!"

Sakura choked on her drink and spat it out, straight at Sasori who tried to duck but knocked himself out by smacking his head on the table. Sakura smashed her shot glass on the table and glared at Ino.

"What the hell?"

Ino could see the veins of broken glass on the almost shattered glass. "Nothing.  
Ino added, "And the winner is Sakura!"

Tenten appeared silently behind Temari. "This was your evil doing wasn't it?"

Temari smirked. "Who, me? Never!"

Ino raced off to find Hinata. Hinata was downing glasses of clear liquid faster than Itachi was. Itachi had drunk so much, his Sharingan had activated without his personal command.

"Give up weasel!" screamed Hinata as she gulped another glass of vodka.

"NEVER!" Itachi screamed back, the tomoe of his Sharingan spun wildly…

…Until Itachi swayed slightly. Hinata toppled into Tenten's arms as Itachi fell against Hana.

Tenten exchanged an exasperated glance with Hana before lifting Hinata gently up and carrying her to the 'Drunk and Sleeping' corner of the pub. Hana followed suit, leaving a lingering kiss on Itachi's lips before wandering away.

Tenten turned to find Neji. He sat at the bar stools with Sasuke and Ino, who was wildly asking Kisame questions on bartender life. Tenten laughed as she wrapped her arms around Neji.

Neji turned. "We have the Leaf Festival tomorrow don't we?"

Tenten grinned. "Yeah. I hear there's going to be a dunk place. "

Neji kissed her cheek. "Are you volunteering to be a dunkee? Seriously, I wouldn't mind seeing you wet."

Tenten blushed and looked away. Sasuke smirked at his words. "Perv."

Sakura had appeared beside Sasuke. She leaned close to Tenten. "Of course he wouldn't. He wants you under him."

Tenten shrieked and aimed a punch at Sakura as she ran away.

"You know it's true!" yowled Sakura as she dove behind Hana to hide.

Hana squealed and dodged out of the way as Tenten charged past. "Watch it!"

Tenten suddenly skidded to a stop. "Hey, Hana. Are you going to the festival tomorrow?"

"Yeah, why?" Hana glanced at Tenten.

"Firstly, I am plotting to mess with Neji's brain a bit. Secondly, I need help to lure certain people…"

Hana curled lip, her eyes glittering with mischief. "Hell, yea."

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

**TBC**

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

**Wasn't the crack chapter awesome? Thank you to all my reviewers and readers. Don't forget to review and give me input on the chapter and what should happen next!**

**~Flurryfox**


	11. Festival of Drama

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! One review asked if a triple-triple Lutz is possible. I just realized it probably isn't…I think I mixed it up with the triple-triple loop. I am a figure skater. I would know…I hope. Here's a new chapter! What a surprise you shall have!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd want to draw faster so adoring fans can read more.**

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

Festival of Drama

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

It was the next afternoon, the warm rays of sun slowly sliding behind the mountains. They cast long shadows on the monument of the Hokages. The streets were bustling with activity as stall keepers and storeowners put up their booths for the Leaf Festival. Other civilians strung garlands from lamppost to lamppost, creating a web of green.

As usual, Ino had gathered the girls at Hinata's room the moment they arrived home from the mountains. She had started her prep while Tenten and Sakura sat on Hinata's bed, string blossoms into a long purple-pink garland. Hinata was quietly weaving a wreath of blue flowers.

Temari spread out the kimonos on the other side of the bed.

"Hey, Tenten, you want to prank Neji still?"

Tenten grinned. "Oh, yes."

Temari held up several compacts. "The you WILL wear make-up."

Tenten pouted. "Why?"

"'Cause he'll recognize you. Just a bit okay?"

Tenten sighed. Within an instant, Sakura, Ino and Hinata dropped the flower garlands and swarmed over to help Tenten into her kimono. Tenten groaned as she stood still for a long, long, long…time.

Sakura guided Tenten's arms into the first under layer of white silk rimmed with gold thread. Ino then whisked over holding the outer layer of the kimono. She twirled happily and draped Tenten with the spring green silk. The golden design of long reeds gleamed in the late afternoon sun.

Tenten sighed again. "Will you hurry up?"

Hinata smiled softly as she gently lifted Tenten's arms. "Hold them up, Tennie-chan."

Hinata wrapped the pale green obi around Tenten's waist. "Breath in," she commanded.

Sakura hurried forward and tied the obi with the gold tassel tie. Temari grinned, "Five minutes, Ten."

Temari quickly brushed foundation, blush and aqua eye shadow with glitter on Tenten's perfect face. She applied the dark mascara, enhancing Tenten's honey-brown eyes with full lashes.

"Oi, pucker up!"

Ino smeared the golden-pink gloss on Tenten's lips.

"It smells good too!"

Tenten sighed. "Done? 'Cause you guys need to get ready too."

"Wait, wait!" Sakura undid Tenten's hair. As they unfurled from their buns, her hair tumbled gently down her shoulders. Sakura twisted a chunk of Tenten's hair into a half-ponytail and tied it with a ribbon. She put a peridot encrusted gold comb into Tenten's hair.

"Wow," Ino exclaimed. "You look hot!"

Tenten shuffled about, doing her best to fix up the other girls while not messing up the girls' hard work on her.

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

Sakura led the way swiftly out Hinata's room. "I told the guys to find us at the fair, so you can get away easier, Tenten."

Tenten smiled slightly and glided gracefully through the crowds in the festival. Many heads turned to stare at the new face in Konoha.

Tenten's hair fluttered in the breeze. Sakura led Tenten to the guys like the tour guide she was pretending to be. Tenten's name would be Kiriko and Kiriko is a ninja from the Sand visiting Konoha.

Sakura waved to Sasuke. "Lookie! We have a visitor from the Sand!"

Tenten politely bowed. "Hello. My name is Kiriko. How do you do?"

Hinata giggled. How unusual for Tenten to sound so mature and polite.

Ino swept past Tenten and dropped a kiss on Kiba. She hooked her arm around his. "Let's go! You said you'd take me somewhere fun."

Kiba chuckled. "C'mon, there's this awesome booth that sells really cool stuff."

With that, the couple disappeared.

Neji glanced at Hinata. "Where is Tenten?"

Hinata smiled. "She had to do some stuff. She'll be back with you soon."

Naruto dragged Hinata away to win stuffed animals for her.

Sakura patted Tenten. "Hyuuga Neji here will show you around now, ok Kiriko?"

Before Neji could open his mouth to protest, Sasuke led her away. Tenten looked expectantly at Neji. "Hyuuga-san, will you show me some interesting things in Konoha? Gaara-sama has always said it is very beautiful and entertaining here."

Neji grunted. "Hn."

He was thinking pretty hard. This Kiriko reminded of Tenten. She was just as beautiful, yet she was different. Not only that, Neji was feeling an attraction to this Kiriko! Just like the same way he felt about Tenten. But Kiriko wasn't Tenten.

Tenten looked away. Her eyes lighted up when she saw a dart booth and wandered toward. Neji started and followed her. "Do you wish to play darts, Kiriko-san?"

Tenten nodded. "We do not get this often in the Sand."

The booth owner smiled at Tenten and handed her three darts. "If you can hit three targets, you can win one of the stuffed animals."

Tenten spotted a cute panda she wanted. She chortled before twirling the darts between her nimble fingers and threw them with deadly accuracy at the targets. The 'prodigy' Hyuuga was looking away and missed an obvious clue that Kiriko was Tenten.

Tenten clapped her hands excitedly. "May I have a panda?"

The owner grinned and handed her the animal. Tenten pranced away.

Neji followed and heard Tenten's stomach growl. "You are hungry. " Neji stated. "Come, I will treat you to a meal."

Tenten nodded and bounced after the Hyuuga. Neji led the way to an upper-class restaurant. Casual, but still up class.

"Table for two please."

A waiter nodded and swiftly led them to a table. "Your orders, Hyuuga-sama?"

Neji glanced at Kiriko. "Two specials and soda for the her please."

"Of course."

"Hey, how do you know I want soda?" objected Tenten.

Neji glanced at her carelessly. "You seem like the type."

Tenten rolled her eyes and thought grumpily to herself. _He is an idiot. Why would he take another girl, such as pretty little Kiriko, to dinner when he already has me, Tenten, as a girlfriend? Maybe he's trying to be polite? No…Hyuuga Neji doesn't let many girls close…especially not a stranger…_

The waiter returned with chicken and mushrooms with rich gravy and mashed potatoes.

"Your specials and soda."

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

After eating Neji insisted on paying the bill, with Kiriko protesting all the time of course.

"Usually when a guy offers to pay for a meal, is it not normal for the girl to accept?"

Tenten grumbled. "Not if you are foreign."

Neji cracked one of his rare smiles. Tenten could see how his eyes had softened. "I like you a lot, Kiriko."

With that, he kissed her on the mouth.

Tenten's minded raged._ Why is he kissing another girl who not me, Tenten?!_

Immediately as a reflex, Tenten lashed out with her hand, shoving Neji away and slapped him across the face.

"What the hell, Hyuuga?" she screamed. "Don't you already have a girlfriend?"

Neji shook his head. "I am sorry for offending you, Kiriko, but I do not have a girlfriend. And I like you very much."

Tenten gasped. "How can you say that you jerk?"

Tenten spun around on her heel and stalked off. Tears glistened at the corners of her eyes as she threw her last words carelessly behind her shoulder, "I am Tenten, your ex-girlfriend, you bastard!"

Neji's pearly eyes widened as he realized what he just did.

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

**TBC**

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

**Aww, I feel sorry for Tenten. Who knew I could write such a drama? Rushed maybe…but whatever. Review to tell me what you think of this plot twist!**

**~Flurryfox**


	12. Gone

**A/N: I have fifty reviews!! Thank you all who reviewed. It means a lot to me. If you write stories, maybe you too know of how warm and fuzzy you get when other people love and praise you stories. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd want to draw faster so adoring fans can read more.**

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

Gone

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

The clear twilight skies of Konoha darkened and the first showers of March fell as Tenten turned heel and left Neji standing alone in the rain.

Tenten let no tears fall from her amber eyes. She made her way to the Hokage's tower, where Tsunade was bound to be. Tenten quietly stalked up the stairs and knocked sharply on the office door.

"Who the hell is around at this time of day?" came a loud shriek from behind the door.

"Tsunade! Someone has a question, I'm sure." This time, it was a quieter voice of Shizune who opened the door. "Tenten! Why are you here and not at the festival?"

Tenten's eyes narrowed and Shizune could see the loss of the joyful light that usually danced in Tenten's eyes. "Let me leave the village for two months."

Tsunade, now more awake than before, said, "Why? We need all of our ninjas to do missions. You are already on your week of break."

Tenten did not move. "Then put me on sick leave." She lowered her eyes. "At least that is not a full lie… Besides, I think it is time to visit my parents' graves and learn a bit more about my ancestry."

Tsunade sighed. "This is not like you, Tenten. You are always eager to do missions and whatnot. Why of all times, now?"

Shizune stood silently behind Tsunade, stroking Tonton the pig. "If I am correct, I believe she is in one of those _times_."

"Ninja are trained to show no emotion." Tsunade said dully.

Tenten breathed in a shuddering breath. "But not all are successful."

Shizune spoke again. "Perhaps it is good for Tenten to leave now. Firstly, she has provided a good reason. Secondly, I think she could really use some private time."

Tenten nodded gratefully to Shizune. "Two months only." She said softly.

Tsunade dropped her head to her hands. "Very well. Two months and no more. And while you leave, bring me some good sake."

Tenten face palmed. "Thank you Tsunade. Please do not inform my team of my whereabouts."

Tsunade frowned. "It's the Hyuuga isn't it?"

Tenten stiffened slightly. She turned around and faced the door. "Yes."

"Don't you think this is a small thing to get so worked up about?"

Tenten bowed her head. "Perhaps I am overreacting, but either way, I am leaving to visit my parents whether you like it or not. You know very well that I would go away for a while sometime anyway. The Hyuuga is just pushing that time earlier."

Shizune smiled slightly. "You can't argue against that, you know?"

Tsunade sighed once again. "Very well."

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

Tenten had packed most of her stuff. She locked her apartment door and went to the village gates. The watchtowers were empty during the festival. Neji was probably running all over in search for her.

Tenten breathed out and leapt away into the darkness, stopping once to rest and sleep.

._** ~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

She arrived in a thicket of trees in the outskirts of the Fire Country in the purple dusk. Two tombstones stood side-by-side. Tenten smiled as she unpacked some food and placed it at the grave.

"I brought your favorite food." She whispered softly. "I hope you enjoy it. Tell me about myself. Tell me about my family. Please."

She set up camp. Tenten unrolled her sleeping bag and cast anti-thief jutsus and other protective traps around here although she knew it wasn't needed in such a secluded, yet warm, welcoming place.

Tenten lay down, rolled over and fell asleep.

_Tenten._

_Tenten._

_TENTEN._

_TENTEN!_

_Tenten's eyes shot open. Two people stood above her, their figures were bathed in heavenly light._

_You are awake. I always knew you'd sleep like a log…like your mother._

_Hey!_

_Tenten smiled and hugged the two figures. Mom, Dad!_

_Tenten's mother laughed. You wanted to know about our clan, yes? So we will tell you all._

_Tenten's father lifted Tenten up. Come. We will show you the Ryuu Clan, Clan of the Mystical Dragon._

_Scenes flashed by. Figures of great power unleashed the kekkei gekkei of the Dragon Clan._

_Wow. Tenten watched in awe._

_Tenten's mother and father brought her to a tree stump and sat down. See, this is the power of the Dragon. You have the ability to unleash the Golden Dragon and work with it to gain the senses of the Dragon._

_Tenten glanced at her mother. Is that possible? After all, the closest thing I have ever gotten to Dragon is my weapon attacks._

_Tenten's mother giggled. Don't worry darling. You don't need much training to handle this. You summoned Golden Dragon will teach and train you all._

_The scene started to waver. Wait! What happens if I lose control of all the power?_

_Tenten's father called. It won't. We will leave you with a necklace that will always repress the power that is unleashed uncontrollably. Good luck with that Hyuuga!_

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

Tenten woke up. "How the hell does my father know about Neji?"

_We can see almost everything that happens to you, Tenten dear._

Her mother's giggle lingered softly in her ear.

_For these two months, get to know you kekkei gekkei Golden Dragon. Don't worry, everything will turn out fine._

_Rat-Ox-Tiger-Hare-Boar-Monkey-Dog-Rooster-Horse-Dragon!_

Gold sparks sprayed outwards and a white dragon with gold accents around its eyes, horns, mane…etc. burst from the crackling gold fire.

It opened its mouth. "Long time no see, Mistress Ryuu Tenten."

"Tenten stared at it. "How the hell do you know me."

It flopped onto its side. "We always know. I am Niwakayuki. Usually I don't spear in such a solid form…. normally I end up roaring from behind you. It adds a special something don't you think?"

Tenten laughed. "You remind me of myself…"

"Right to business then. When you use the Golden Dragon kekkei gekkei, I'll be around. I help amplify you senses, especially you eyesight, hearing, scent and touch. Taste really doesn't work so well. We don't like the flavor of ash so much. Many Ryuu members can use the Fire element of charka because, well, we're dragons."

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Do you have that necklace my mother mentioned?"

"It's actually on your neck right now. On a separate chain as that locket the Hyuuga gave you."

Tenten frowned. She lifted up the shimmering crystal on a silvery-gold chain. The same color clasp held a long, ivory-colored dragon tooth. Embedded at the base was the crystal.

Tenten undid the locket and dropped into her pouch. "Let's begin."

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

Neji had waited for the next day after she left to apologize to Tenten. She had not shown up for practice and when he went to her apartment, she was not there. She had simply disappeared, but with traces that she would return. The Hokage said nothing, much to Neji's frustration.

Tenten trained with Niwakayuki, nicknamed Niwa-chan (a female dragon apparently) perfecting the skills of her ancestors for the two months. She moved to a nearby village where she got new stuff. During the time Tenten spent with Niwa-chan, she changed into a bit more mature and beauty as well.

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

**TBC**

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

**Ooh, the lame drama I write! Tenten will return…don't you all wonder what will happen when she sees Neji again? Review your thoughts!**

**~Flurryfox**


	13. So We Meet Again

**A/N: Eh-heh-heh…I feel really bad for not updating for like a month or two now even though the holidays just passes…don't hate me please…^^;;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd want to draw faster so adoring fans can read more.**

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

So We Meet Again

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

Two months exactly was how long she'd been away. Those months changed her. Tenten grew up as she explored deeper into her ancestry. She made no contact to anyone from the Leaf village. Only occasionally did she leave the quiet little town she had settled down in for the time.

But the time had come for her to end this quest for knowledge. Tonight, Tenten planned to leave the quiet place she now called home and return to the place she had fled, ran away from, avoided for the past 8 weeks.

Tenten no longer dressed in her usual pink top and baggy Capri. Niwa-chan encouraged her to don the traditional Ryuu Clan garb, just for a day. The Ryuu clan was not very conservative. Their typical robes were of pale gold silk, glossy in the sunlight. Tenten wore the same kimono-like clothes her mother had when she was still unmarried.

These clothes were obviously pale gold with an under layer of darker gold and another layer of white silk. The obi was a dark gold. Unfortunately for Tenten, it was a skirt that reaches two-thirds down her thigh. She insisted that she wore black leggings that reached a little below her knees. The kimono had a wide V-neck, but it did not dip deeply into her cleavage. It barely covered her shoulders and on the wide billowy sleeves were two embroidered black dragons, a sign of the Ryuu clan. Tenten still wore the traditional sandals, but somehow, Niwa-chan managed to get gold dragons emblazoned at the heels.

Niwa-chan no longer allowed Tenten to wear her hair in twin buns if she wore that Ryuu clothing. Tenten had suggested forgetting all this hassle, but Niwa-chan insisted (forced).

Tenten's hair was now loosely tied in a long side ponytail, resting gently in front of her right shoulder, the amber ends curling in the light. Her Konoha headband hung loosely from her neck. Tenten's arms were crossed and she was frowning as the two companions started of for Konoha.

"Was this all necessary?"

Niwa-chan floated alongside Tenten. "Of course."

Tenten pouted. "You didn't have to steal my shoes you know."

Niwakayuki snorted, a puff of smoke flared from her nostrils. "Like you would've given them to me willingly?"

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. We still have to check in with Tsunade-sama and I still don't know if I should bring you with me."

Niwa continued floating along. "Of course. Wouldn't you think the Hokage deserves to know about me. All you have to do is keep most of the stuff about the Ryuu clan a secret and everything will be fine."

"Easier said then done." Said Tenten grumpily. She started running, her feet pattered on the ground silently as she began leaping into the forest with Niwakayuki soaring after her.

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

It was the late afternoon. Pinkish streaks of light stained the now purpling sky when Tenten landed quietly in front of the Konoha gates.

In an instant, a dark figure landed lightly in front of her and straightened up.

"State your business." Came the deep voice of the man standing in front of her.

Tenten nodded curtly. "Konoha kunoichi, reporting to Hokage—oh my God, it's Asuma-sensei!"

Asuma still had a cigarette protruding from his mouth as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Who are you? How do you know my name? Who did you steal the headband from? Outsiders are not welcome."

Tenten sweatdropped. "How can you not recognize me?"

Asuma had a kunai raised. "I don't know you. State your purpose."

"I told you I'm reporting to Tsunade-sama!" Tenten said grouchily.

"Tsunade is not meeting anyone today." Asuma said sharply.

Tenten groaned. "Aside from Tenten, I assume?"

"Ye—how do you know that?" Asuma shouted, almost drunkenly.

Tenten sighed. She did not want to give away her identity so soon. "Niwa, go get Tsunade and report in."

"Hey!" shouted Asuma. "Come back here!"

Tenten smirked. "Go catch her if you can."

In an instant, Asuma leapt into the sky, in pursuit of Niwakayuki. Tenten facepalmed. "I thought Asuma-sensei was smart as to know I could easily break into Konoha right now."

Tenten dropped her pack and reached for some senbon needles to practice with. She twirled them and threw the handful at the gates just as the gates opened, revealing Tsunade and Niwakayuki.

"Holy shit!" Tenten yelped and dove to snatch the needles from the air before they hit Tsunade. Tenten quickly stuffed the needles back into her pouch and bowed deeply to Tsunade.

"Sorry!"

Tsunade chuckled. "Welcome back, Tenten. You sure have grown."

Tenten sweatdropped. "It was only two months."

Tsunade replied, "Two moths can do a lot to person…"

Tenten followed Tsunade to the Hokage tower. The villagers and ninjas eyed her, some in suspicion, but mostly to marvel at her beauty.

"I see you are wearing a skirt." Tsunade commented.

Tenten's cheeks turned slightly pink. "It was Niwakayuki's fault. She made me."

"You look good though." Tsunade opened the door to her office and Tenten entered. "So, you obviously found out a lot about yourself. I recommend that you don't randomly spout out information about your heritage. I know the Ryuu clan is relatively secretive, so I won't pry. But please bear in mind to only use your most powerful techniques when you need to. I think your kekkei-genkei will be okay here."

Tenten stared at her. "Wow. You know a lot about me already, eh?"

Tsunade had a slight smile. "Yes. My grandfather, the first Hokage, had close relations with your clan when they were still strong."

Tenten frowned. "What do you mean 'when they were still strong'?"

Tsunade sighed. "Some time ago, the Hyuuga clan felt threatened by the Ryuu clan and drove them out of Konoha."

Tenten stared at her. "I have heard about this before. Is it really true that the Hyuuga clan was the one that drove them out? Turned them away from Konoha just because we were becoming a threat to the Hyuuga clan? That none of my clan exist anymore?" Tenten asked quietly, the last words lingered.

Tsunade sighed. "Mostly. The Hyuuga clan proposed to join hands with the Ryuu clan, but the Ryuu clan refused to force any of their members unwillingly to marry into the Hyuuga clan. The Hyuuga branch members were all sent to seduce the Ryuu clan members, but to no avail. Their Plan B was to get rid of the lot. No one knows you survived. Be careful in those robes, Tenten."

Tenten nodded, though her eyes were narrowed somewhat. "I will."

She turned to leave. "And thank you for telling me this."

With that Tenten left, Niwa flying behind her. She headed straight for the Hyuuga compound. Tenten was determined to settle this before she sees _him_ again.

Tenten appeared at the compound gates, a dark cloak wrapped around her slim frame hid the gold silk. A Hyuuga guard let her in, after telling him she was looking for Neji as a teammate.

Tenten asked politely, "Where is he?"

The Hyuuga nodded. "He is currently in the dojo. Hiashi-sama will be joining him shortly, so make you visit quickly. Hiashi-sama is in the dojo next to Neji-san's. Please don't mix the doors up."

Tenten nodded her thanks, grateful to be able to get into the compound so easily. Tenten found her way to Neji's dojo and rapped sharply…on the door next to the correct one.

"Come in." Hiashi's voice said curtly.

Tenten twisted the doorknob and entered the room. "Hiashi-san."

Hiashi frowned at the girl who so boldly entered. "Who are you and what do you want?"

Tenten moved forward, to be right in front of his desk. "I? I am Tenten. But I want many things. Such as…"

Tenten's left hand undid the dark cloak so it slid to the floor, revealing the traditional Ryuu robes. "…my family!" Tenten hissed.

Hiashi stood. "Are you truly from the Ryuu clan?" he asked quietly.

"What do you think?" spat Tenten viciously.

Hiashi bowed his head. "I am sorry for what the Hyuuga clan has done. I cannot apologize enough on my great-grandfather's behalf."

"Really?" Tenten said, her tone still angry, but now gentler.

Hiashi smiled a rueful smile. "I have no control over him. But according to the stories I was told, he did truly regret it."

Tenten crossed her arms. "I really wish you Hyuugas' would all think before you act." She said softly, a meaning deeper than the literal meaning remained.

Hiashi looked weary. "We all do. I hope that the history you just learned stays with you only."

Tenten nodded. "I guess I can't take revenge for something you didn't do. I shouldn't be thinking about revenge at all…"

Hiashi bowed. "Thank you for your understanding. I cam promise that as long as I am head, your clan name will be safe."

Tenten bowed in return. "I am sorry for bothering you about such a trivial issue."

She turned to leave, picking up her cloak as she went.

Hiashi called after her, "Although we wouldn't mind if you married into our clan."

Tenten spun around. She said teasingly, "I thought this would stay a secret!"

Hiashi let out a low chuckle. "I'm kidding…although I'm not so sure about Neji…"

Tenten's face hardened. "I don't think so…" she said, almost forlornly.

Hiashi blew a long breath. "He regrets that too, you know."

Tenten shook her head slightly. "I would accept his apology, but I can't forgive him. Not yet."

Hiashi nodded in defeat. "I won't be a peace until I know he has settled down with someone…less…"

Tenten giggled. "Fangirl-y?"

Hiashi smirked. "You could put it that way."

Tenten grinned. "Good-bye Hiashi-san."

"You too."

Tenten whisked out the door, turned right and came face to face with none other than ..._Hyuuga Neji_.

Tenten flinched and staggered backwards. Her brown eyes were wide…with uncertainty.

"Tenten?"

Tenten looked alarmed. She hadn't expected to see him again so soon.

_I can't deal with this! Not now._

"Tenten." Neji's low smooth voice stated quietly again.

She bit her lower lip, her eyes cast downward, and her long dark lashes shadowed her eyes. Her fine eyebrows curved upward as she considered her options.

She turned heel and ran.

"Ten—!" shouted Neji.

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

**TBC**

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

**Really, even I have no idea what will happen next…did you like? I know it was kinda rushed and the emotions are really fake…so review me your thoughts!**

**~Flurryfox**


	14. Together Again

**A/N: I'm alive! Here's a short chapter, but I think it's pretty nice. ;) Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd want to draw faster so adoring fans can read more.**

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

Together Again

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

Tenten's feet tapped lightly on the ground as she ran away. She tugged at the cloak to keep hiding the gold silk as she targeted an open window and slipped silently through. She formed the dragon hand seal.

_Golden Dragon!!_

Tenten's brown eyes flashed gold and narrowed like that of a dragon. She opened her mouth slightly as her canine teeth lengthened and sharpened slightly. She could hear the heavier thumps of Neji's footsteps.

Tenten scented the air and drew in a long breath. She tasted the cool scent of Neji. He was coming closer.

Tenten started fleeing again, letting her legs take her away to anywhere. She bounded from tree branch to tree branch, leaping into the air. Tenten's hair tie had become undone and her thick brunette hair whipped in the chilly evening air.

Neji's presence intensified. He chased her to their usual training grounds. Tenten was faintly out of breath and slowed her pace a little. Finally, he was close enough to leap at her and pin Tenten against a tree. His lean arms held her shoulders firmly, making sure she had no escape.

Tenten wiggled uncomfortably in Neji's grasp. She threw her head around like a horse as she struggled but to no avail as Neji had pressed his entire body against hers.

"Stop Tenten…" Neji whispered. He dropped her head close to the curve of her neck. "I'm sorry…but I knew. I knew you were Kiriko. Don't hate me…"

Tenten stopped squirming. "Oh…"

Neji nuzzled her neck and dropped a soft kiss now and then.

Tenten fidgeted. Her breath quickened slightly.

"Neji…were you just playing with me…at the festival?" Tenten murmured.

Neji breathed in Tenten's addictive aroma and he nodded into her neck. "How can I not if I knew?"

Tenten's slim arms slipped around Neji's body.

Neji continued. "I didn't mean to offend you. But wouldn't you have done the same thing if it were you?"

Tenten let out a gentle tinkling laugh. "I guess…"

Neji slowly made his way up, closer to Tenten's jaw. He kissed her neck again. "Where did you go?" he demanded quietly.

Tenten pushed her face into Neji's silky hair and shook her head.

Neji raised his head. He stared at her with his moonlike eyes. He left a quick kiss on her cheek. "Tell me."

Again Tenten shook her head. "Not yet."

Neji dropped his head again and dragged his mouth across her warm exposed flesh along her jaw. "Tell me." He commanded again.

Tenten shook her head again. "Later."

Neji kept kissing her jaw and began getting closer to her ear. "Tell me…please." He breathed softly into her ear. His hands released Tenten's shoulders and began to roam her back.

Neji's warm breath tickled Tenten's ear and she wiggled. She shook her head into Neji's hair.

Neji frowned slightly and began licking her ear. He stopped for a moment and Tenten's arms pulled him closer, as if demanding that he continue. Neji smirked into Tenten's skin and began kissing her neck more roughly.

Tenten let out a soft purr-like sound.

Neji looked up, amused. "You like it?" he asked quietly with his sexy smirk lingering on his lips.

Tenten stared at him reproachfully. I'm still not telling you." She pouted.

Neji lowered his head and continued his work. He fingers drew circles lightly on her back. One hand stroked the back of her neck. He still pushed his toned chest again her slender frame. Tenten's back was still forced against the coarse tree bark.

He suddenly stopped.

Tenten's grip tightened. "Why'd you stop?" she whined softly.

Neji's signature smirk was still plastered on his lips. "Tell me."

Tenten glowered at him. She stubbornly shook her head.

Neji moved forward and kissed her on the lips hungrily, but pulled away before she could react. His pearly eyes glittered with a little entertainment as he watched her open her amber eyes indignantly.

"Tell me."

Tenten's smile matched Neji's smirk. "Kiss me again."

"Promise me you'll tell me…and that I'm forgiven."

Tenten nodded.

The corners of Neji's lips curled up a bit more. "Fine."

He moved rapidly, capturing Tenten's lips in a long affectionate kiss, one that forgave him for everything and showed how much each wanted to be back together again.

Neji's tongue explored Tenten's mouth. He enjoyed the taste o f her lips and she finally pulled back for a breath of air.

Neji gazed at her expectantly.

Tenten looked away. "I went to visit my parents."

Neji nodded, satisfied. "Ah."

'Tenten glanced up. "It's late." She murmured.

Neji shrugged. "I don't care."

He started to kiss her neck. This time, he moved downward. His fingers tugged gently at her dark cloak.

Tenten started, but Neji continued slipping it off her shoulder. He caught sight of the gold silk and recognized it immediately.

"You didn't tell me you were from the Ryuu Clan." He sounded hurt, like a child who had his lollipop stolen.

Tenten looked at the ground. "What if you didn't like me if I told you? What if began only liking me for my clan…not for me?" she whispered. Her amber eyes were wide, looking at Neji's beseechingly.

Neji nestled her face to her neck and muttered, "I wouldn't care. You're Tenten and that's all I care about."

A small smile graced Tenten's lips and she snuggled closer against Neji's lean chest. Neji had a smile of his face now, not an arrogant smirk. He cuddled her closer and rested his head on top of hers. His arms wrapped around her and he fingered her glossy hair.

"Am I forgiven?" Neji asked quietly.

Tenten gave a tentative nod.

Neji smiled. He could sense how much trust she was putting into him when she did that. "Then can we be together again?"

Tenten raised her head. "What do you think?"

Neji had a pleased smirk on his lips and leaned forward to kiss her.

Tenten smiled all through the kiss.

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

**TBC**

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

**Hehe. I'm pretty pleased with this chapter. It's short but very sweet. Review your thoughts!**

**~Flurryfox**


	15. A Matter of Dominance

**A/N: Hey all! I've had more time to type now that I'm limiting my Internet time. I have a long chapter! Enjoy :P…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd want to draw faster so adoring fans can read more.**

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

A Matter of Dominance

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

Tenten finally broke away for a breath of air. "Promise me you won't do that to me ever again."

Neji smirked into her hair. "I promise."

His hands went up to her neck and lightly fingered the silvery-gold chain of the dragon tooth necklace.

"What's this?" Neji murmured. His other hand trailed down to Tenten's thigh and into her holster where she left the locket Neji gave her. His long fingers hooked up the locket's chain.

Tenten snuggled closer to Neji's shoulder. "Mmm?"

Neji gave a gentle pull to the dragon tooth necklace. "This…"

Tenten shrugged. "It helps suppress my charka when I use my kekkei gekkei. I usually can control it now, but not always."

"So it's not from other guy?" pressed Neji. He unhooked the locket and looped it around her neck.

Tenten shook her head. "Is that all you can think about? Whether or not I ran away with someone else?"

Neji hooked the locket. "Can't a guy be overprotective of his girlfriend?"

Tenten blushed at that. She didn't answer.

Neji kissed her head. "Come on. I'll take you home."

He carefully untangled himself from Tenten and she peeled herself off the tree trunk. "You know, that tree trunk was rough."

Neji glanced at her. "Did I hurt you?"

Tenten shrugged. "Probably not."

She reached for Neji's hand and entwined her fingers with his. Neji started walking to Tenten's house.

They walked in silence for a while.

"Look, Neji. The moon's so pretty." Chirped Tenten sleepily.

"Ah." Neji looked over at Tenten.

Tenten squeaked as she tripped. Neji caught her and scooped her up. "You are tired."

Tenten wiggled. She protested, "You don't have to carry me."

Neji didn't reply and held her closer as he increased his speed. Within a few minutes, he stopped at Tenten's home.

"Tenten, we're here."

Tenten didn't sir and cuddle closer to her source of warmth.

Neji glanced at the sleeping girl. "Damn. I forgot where she puts her keys."

Neji sighed and began making his way to the Hyuuga Compound.

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

Neji slipped quietly through the front doors of the Hyuuga Compound. He nearly collided with Hiashi.

"Uncle."

"Neji….what did you do to Tenten?" Hiashi asked sternly.

Neji's face was tinted a light shade of pink. "Nothing Uncle. She fell asleep and I can't get her into her house so I brought her here."

Hiashi nodded. "And?"

Neji gave his uncle and disgusted look "And nothing Uncle."

He turned heel and carried Tenten to his room, next to Hanabi and Hinata's rooms.

Neji glided through his room door and shut the door firmly. He carefully dropped Tenten onto his soft white bed and slipped off her dark cloak. Neji pulled the covers back and tucked her in.

"Sleep well, my little Tenshi-chan" Neji gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before walking to his bathroom, showered and changed into his sleep attire…that was nothing more than his boxers really…

He brushed his hair and did his usual night rounds. When Neji returned to his room, he got out an extra blanket and pillow and carefully moved Tenten to one side of the king-sized bed. Neji settled himself in his bed and covered himself with the spare blanket. He shut his snowy eyes.

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

Tenten woke up at around 3 in the morning and rolled over in the soft bed.

Where I am I? Oh…this is Neji's room…he must have forgot where I put my house keys…and the stuff to deactivate the booby traps.

Tenten shifted to glance at her right side where Neji slept peacefully with a relaxed face Tenten rarely saw on his face. He was covered with only a thin blanket.

"You're going to catch a cold." Murmured Tenten softly. She reached over and pulled him closer to her and threw the thicker covers over him as well. Tenten curled up next to his warm body and closed her eyes.

An hour or two later, Tenten woke again. Her face was pressed against Neji's chest and she was tangled up with him. Neji had embraced her, cuddling her close to him. His arms wrapped around her body, one hand on her waist, the other groping her chest. Neji's leg was slipped between Tenten's own legs.

Tenten blushed at her predicament and carefully removed Neji's hands from her and untangled their legs. "Neji…if you were awake, I'd kill you for this…"

She turned her back firmly to Neji and shut her eyes.

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

It was about 7:30 when Tenten blinked her eyes open. Once again, she was snuggled up against Neji's warm body and his hands were, well, in places where they should not be. Tenten lifted her head slightly to stare at Neji's face and slid her hands up his chest. "Neji…" she cooed softly into his ear.

Neji slowly opened his eyes. "Yes, Tenten?" He had the slightest smirk playing on his lips.

Tenten plucked his hands off her body. "So you were awake the entire time." Tenten forcefully shoved Neji over so that she was kneeling over him, her hands holding him down. "I swear I will kill you."

Neji just stared up at her. His hands inched around her wrists. "Don't be so sure. I like being in control."

He pushed Tenten off him and flipped them over so that he had her pinned down. His hands were under arms to keep her from moving. The spare blanket and slipped off his shoulders. "Like what you see?" he whispered in his low seductive voice.

Tenten stared at his bare chest, blushing.

"Answer me." Neji leaned forward slightly.

Tenten reached up smack him, but Neji dipped his head stole a swift kiss.

Neji reached down to touch her, but she slapped his hand away.

"Funny how you let me do things if you think I'm asleep."

Tenten glared at him. "I'm about to kick you in places where the sun does not shine."

Neji lowered his head to hers and kissed her. "Don't be so violent."

Tenten pouted. "Get off me. My back hurts."

Neji released her immediately, but forced her sit between his legs, her back to him. "Maybe you did get scratched on that tree."

His fingers unhooked Tenten's gold top and pulled it off her shoulders.

Tenten yelped. "Hey! What are you doing?"

Neji kissed her neck. "Checking you back."

He slid the silk down to her elbows. "Tell me if it hurts." He commanded her.

His hands began running up her back, probing to check for bruises. He toyed with her bra for a moment before continuing upward. She quivered at his calm strokes.

"Tenten?"

Tenten turned her head. "What?"

"Did you feel any pain?"

"No." Neji nodded. "Good." He helped her slip the garment over her shoulders.

"So…why black?" Neji asked blatantly.

"What's black?" asked Tenten, not noticing his intentions.

"Your…undergarments."

Tenten blushed and turned around to slap him. Neji easily blocked. He tipped her head up with his fingers. Neji advanced forward and apologetically kissed her lips. "Can't I wonder?"

Tenten grimaced and pursed her lips. "Hyuugas are supposed to be polite, neh? Chivalry must have died when you were born."

Neji shook his head. His long dark coffee hair rippled. "And I use it when I need to use it."

Tenten swung her legs over the bed and slid to the hardwood floor. "So you're saying I'm not worth being polite to." Tenten said dryly. She stood up and pulled her hair into a ponytail. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a hairpin. Tenten twirled her hair into a quick bun and turned to face Neji.

Neji got out of bed as well and walked around the mattress to Tenten. "You're worth anything and everything to me…" He slipped his arms around Tenten's stiff body. Tenten didn't react to his touch. "If you want me to do anything, I'll do it for you."

Tenten relaxed slightly. "Then go put some clothes on. This is really awkward." She gave him a peck on the cheek before whisking to his bathroom.

"You know you like it." Neji smirked when Tenten threw a bar of soap at his head.

"Shut it!"

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

Tenten reappeared with her dark cloak. "I'll be back. I need to change into something less…complicated." She opened the door to a balcony and stepped out.

"Niwa-chan, where the heck are you?" Tenten shouted. Neji stared.

A moment later, a pearl colored dragon with golden eyes and gold facial markings floated up. "Whaddaya want? _You_ were the one who ran off with your ex, spent the night in _his_ bed and yet you wonder where _I_ am?"

Tenten reddened. "Shush. I need to change…and train…and barge into Sakura's future make-session and then blow up the Hyuuga Compound later tonight."

Niwakayuki bared her fangs at Tenten. "What about _moi_? You said I couldn't randomly eat stuff here."

Tenten shrugged. "There's a river not to far from here and yeah…. Besides, you need to meet everyone." Tenten jumped off Neji's balcony and landed lightly and Niwa's back. "I need to change out of this ridiculous stuff now!"

Neji had also stepped outside. He kissed her once more. "Meet me at the training grounds."

Tenten nodded and Niwa soared away. Tenten, after arriving at her house, changed into a gold silk tank top with black embroidered dragons and loose black Capri's. She bent down and lifted Niwa up into her arms and caressed her head. "We are going training and you will help blow Hyuuga Neji into bits."

Niwa widened her toothy grin. "Revenge is sweet…I won't destroy him…maybe castrate him at most…"

Tenten flicked her head. "Come on…"

She arrived at the training grounds and no one was there yet. "I'm gonna check out the place…probably reeks of sweat…"

Golden Dragon!!

Tenten opened her mouth and tasted the air like a cat. "Yup…sweat. Damn, what a stench." Tenten suddenly spun around. "Come out Neji. I can smell you a mile away."

Neji had his Byakugan activated. "What an interesting kekkei genkei."

Tenten sulked. "That's all you care about?"

Neji smirked and gave her a kiss. "Happy?"

Tenten nodded. "By the way, you taste like mint…" she wrinkled her nose. "…And morning breath."

Neji glared at her. "I brushed my teeth."

"And I have all five sense activated." Tenten stilled for a moment. "And I hear Sakura…and Sasuke…."

Tenten faced left of Neji. "Wow. They seem really into it."

Neji glanced at her. "What?"

Tenten grinned. "See for yourself…is that Jiraiya? Oh wait…its Hinata and Naruto!" sang Tenten. "And Ino…and Temari…and just about everyone else. Lovely."

Neji turned to the same direction and whipped his head at Tenten. "You like watching that kind of stuff? His hands are—"

"Where _your_ hands were when you were 'asleep'." Interrupted Tenten. "Don't deny it. You are enjoying the scene very much."

Neji had an almost unnoticeable blush that Tenten did detect. "Aw…you're blushing. Nice to know you have the decency to at least look ashamed or embarrassed."

Neji snorted. "Are we going to train or not?"

"No…I think now would be a good time to interrupt Saku-chan and Duck-ass."

Neji raised a fine eyebrow. "Duck-ass?"

Tenten tutted. "Don't tell me you don't see the duck-ass-shaped-ness of his hair."

Neji had a shadow of a smirk on his lips. "Such crude language, Tenshi-chan." He stressed his nickname for her, causing her to turn slightly pink.

Tenten jumped high into the air, flipped once and began bounding from branch to branch before twirling in the air and land right in front of Sakura and Sasuke who were interwoven into a complicated mess.

"Way to greet the traveler who has returned home." Tenten said sarcastically, making Sakura jump away from Sasuke.

"Tenten!" shrieked Sakura. "When did you…?"

Neji landed behind Tenten. "Late afternoon yesterday." He said. "She spent the night at the Compound."

"At the Compound?" asked Sasuke. "Doing what?"

Neji glared at Sasuke. "Sleeping over because she was asleep and I couldn't find her keys, Uchiha. You're one to talk."

Sasuke shrugged. "Of course."

Ino and Temari suddenly ran up and glomped Tenten. "Tenten!" screamed Ino shrilly. "We missed you!!!"

"Damn it Ino! Let go of me!" yelled Tenten.

Temari stopped squeezing Tenten. Ino still clung on. Temari waved. "Yo. Seems like you and Hyuuga made up already." She threw a careless glance at Neji who had abandoned Sasuke and stood close to Tenten. His head was lowered to her neck and had drawn in a long breath of her sweet fragrance.

Tenten shivered at Neji's touch. "Stop it." She mumbled, squirming. "Ino, let go!"

Unexpectedly, Tenten angrily activated her kekkei genkei. "Get off me!" she snarled viciously. Tenten's fangs were bared and her iron-grip closed on Ino's wrist.

Ino yelped in alarm and let go, being dragged back by Kiba. "What are you doing Tenten?" he yelled.

Tenten had a feral look in her eyes. Neji reached out to grip her shoulder, but Tenten had dropped into a defensive crouch and slashed out with her lengthened nails.

Neji leapt back. "Tenten, what's wrong?!"

Tenten answered with an enraged cry. There was bright flash of light and Tenten's dragon tooth necklace floated. Tenten had dropped to her knees, but she struggled against its power.

Niwakayuki came hurtling towards them. "Damn it, Tenten!" she howled. Niwa somersaulted in the air and transformed into a human form with long wavy black hair and silver eyes. She pushed Tenten onto the ground and held her down with a knee. "Calm down!' she spat in her face. Niwa's hand applied pressure to Tenten's throat. "Seriously. Now is NOT a good time to PMS."

Tenten's breathing deepened a bit and his eyes changed color back to the normal sweet brown. "Sorry." She whispered hoarsely. "This always happened at the time of month."

Niwa removed her hand and got up. "I suppose I ought to be grateful you still have the tooth." She dusted her hands and pulled Tenten up. "Jeez. Hey, are these you friends?"

Tenten looked up. Everyone who had hidden in the bushes had run out. "Er…yeah…."

Naruto was just staring at her with wide eyes. Hinata tentatively took a step closer to Tenten. "Tenten…you found your family history."

"Er…yeah." Tenten mumbled. "Yeah…everyone meet Niwakayuki. She's a dragon. Niwa, this is everyone."

Niwa returned to her usual dragon state and curled up on the grass. "Hi."

Tenten dropped to the ground next to her and whispered, "I have cramps. "

Niwa sighed. "OK. I'll go get some curry fish balls."

Tenten smiled gratefully and reached into her pocket for some money. Niwa changed into her human form again and took the money. "Be back in a few." She leapt off.

Tenten rolled onto her side and stretched out. "Eh…sorry Ino…I have issues with my kekkei gekkei during…well, you know."

Ino shrugged. "Its okay. It's about time. You left at about the same time. Maybe that's why you overreacted at the fair."

Tenten pulled the hairpin from her hair. "I did not. He deserved it."

Neji crouched by Tenten's head and ran his fingers through her hair. "You said I was forgiven."

Tenten blinked. "And you are." She reached up and pulled at Neji's long hair, making him bend down. She kissed him and released his hair.

Niwa returned shortly with a box of curry. There was a tall guy with black hair and ice blue eyes following her, his hand holding hers.

"Here." Niwa tossed Tenten the box.

Tenten caught it with thanks. She looked at the boy. "You have a er…boyfriend?"

Niwa glanced at the guy. He shrugged and muttered something in a foreign language that involved soft growls and hisses. "Yeah. Who says dragon's don't date and stuff?"

She murmured something in the same growling language the guy spoke in. The guy nodded and spoke a deep baritone voice. "Nice to meet you. I am Itadaki. I am another dragon." His voice had a slight accent.

Niwa tightened her fingers slightly and nuzzled him. "Come on. Tenten said there was a good river nearby. I want a good herring."

Niwa let go of Itadaki's hand and shot into the air and transformed. Itadaki followed moments later. They frolicked away.

Tenten watched with a slight touch of amusement. "It's like watching a kid grow up." She gulped down a fish ball.

Neji sat down. "I didn't know dragons…court each other."

Tenten shrugged. "Neither did I."

Neji stared down at Tenten. "It's your time of month?"

Tenten just stared back. She gave an irritated snort and turned over onto her stomach, pointedly ignoring Neji.

He sighed. "What do you want to do now?"

Tenten shrugged. "I don't know. Girls, what do you want to do?"

"Karaoke?" asked Sakura in a bored manner.

Ino shrugged. "Nah. Let's cook something."

Sakura snorted. "Using _whose_ kitchen?"

Temari interrupted. "Why don't we just go to the bath house?"

Tenten shrugged. "I can't go in, remember?"

"True."

Neji prodded Tenten and said sardonically, "Let's go to a brothel."

Tenten glowered at him. "Shows how much you love me."

Neji rolled his eyes. "I'm kidding. Aren't we supposed to be training?"

Tenten answered, "Yeah, but I already trained with Niwa…where is she anyway?"

Golden Dragon!!

Tenten opened her mouth to reveal her elongated canine teeth. She turned to face the direction of Niwa's scent. Tenten's gold eyes stared. "Huh. She's kissing Itadaki. How cute."

Suddenly, Tenten sat up. "I've got it! We're going to a massage place…with nails for Ino."

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, that's a good idea."

Neji tilted his head. "I'd prefer if I was the only one to touch you." He said quietly.

Tenten blushed sweetly. "Then you can give me a massage."

Neji bent over Tenten's sprawled out form. "Fine by me. I'll enjoy my dominance." He said in his enticing voice. He dropped his mouth to hers.

Neji lifted Tenten into a sitting position and placed her on his lap. Tenten shifted until she had turned around to face him and she slid her hands along his chest, coming to a rest at his shoulders. Tenten laid her head there. Neji reached up and combed her hair with his fingers, watching mesmerized as the glossy strands curled and reflected the sunlight.

Tenten spoke. "A matter of dominance…it will always have a strand of fate in its hands. Besides, it's not like I'll let you lead this relationship forever."

Neji chuckled and continued stroking her hair. "I suppose you have your control over me."

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

**TBC**

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

**This was really like a filler chapter. It was the longest so far—3088 words of pure story ;). Hope you liked it! See you next time. Review your thoughts…and I need ideas!**

**~Flurryfox**


	16. A Stool is All It Takes

**A/N: Huh…I'm back…and I wrote some drama….which I'm not particularly talented in…but that's ok…Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd want to draw faster so adoring fans can read more.**

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

A Stool is All It Takes

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

The gaggle of girls arrived at the massage and spa place after lunch. Each girl had her boyfriend in tow except Hinata who was being pulled along by Naruto. The other guys had run off to some other place that had pretty girls give massages. Those with some decency like Gaara and Shino went elsewhere.

Ino twirled into the pristine massage place and sang loudly, "I'm here! Mademoiselle Izumi, the usual for me, today's special for them and a massage thing for Tenten and Neji."

A petite lady in her late twenties appeared. "Ah, Ino. Welcome." She snapped her fingers sharply and two rows of servants came into view with bathrobes, slippers and other stuff. There was a line of handsome guys and another file of pretty girls. "I am sure my attendants will not…intervene in any relationships…won't you?" she added piercingly.

There was chorus of "No Mademoiselle."

Izumi smiled, satisfied. "You heard Blondie here. You two," she pointed to a couple. "Supervise the Hyuuga when he is with the massage chair. Those thing are expensive."

A girl with long untied black hair curtsied and smiled at Tenten. The guy next to her nodded and slipped his hand into hers. "Nothing will happen."

The girl handed Tenten a fluffy bathrobe. "This way."

She led Tenten to a spa room and rolled out massage chair. "Your boyfriend can do whatever as long as he doesn't break anything. Your friends will be in other rooms. If you need anything, just call me. My name is Sara. Feel free to use anything in this room."

Tenten smiled. "Thank you."

"Changing rooms are that way. " added the guy, pointing.

Moments later, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino and Kiba appeared in the hallway, followed by attendants. Tenten had changed into the bathrobe, leaving on a camisole and undergarments.

"Neji…" Tenten reached out to embrace him.

"Miss," Neji gestured to the massage chair teasingly.

Tenten laughed and lay down. "You'd better be good."

Neji began kneading her shoulders. "I'm good at everything."

Tenten let out a soft purr. Neji continued. "I see you are pleased." He said, smirking. Tenten didn't answer and just let Neji carry on his ministrations.

He stopped after about a half hour. Tenten protested drowsily. "Neji…"

Neji 'hned'.

Tenten rolled onto her back and looked at Neji expectantly. He smirked and began slowly tracing her facial features. Neji's long fingers slowly trailed around her eyes and ended at her lips.

Tenten's hand shot up and grasped his wrist. "Stop…"

Neji's smirk widened ever so slightly as he continued anyway. Tenten had a pretty pink blush.

"Neji…" she whined. Tenten pushed herself off the massage chair. "Sleep…" she murmured.

Neji picked her up and made his way to a velvet couch He set her on it and set at her head, letting her head rest on his lap. Tenten smiled sleepily. "Thank you."

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

During the next hour or so, Neji sat and stroked Tenten's hair. After some time, he got up to get a drink of water. Sara offered to show him where the stuff was. When he disappeared from the room, the guy attendant peered at Tenten's sleeping form.

_Pretty._ Without thinking, he leaned forward but he tripped on a footstool, fell forward and kissed Tenten. A sleepy Tenten, thinking it was Neji, responded immediately. She reached up and pulled him closer.

At that moment, Neji returned and caught sight of Tenten reaching up to the other guy. Neji's eyes flashed angrily and lunged at them. "Tenten!"

Tenten blinked her eyes open sleepily. "You feel weird Neji…" she mumbled.

Neji shoved the attendant away. "That's because he's not me!" growled Neji.

Tenten rolled over. "What do you mean? You're right here." She sat up to reach for Neji's shoulder.

Neji shrugged her hand off. "He kissed you." Neji jerked his head at the attendant who was apologizing profusely as Sara smacked him upside the head.

Tenten squeaked. "I thought it was you!"

Neji pushed her onto the couch. "Its okay…Are you hurt?"

Tenten shook her head. Her brunette hair shook as well.

Neji examined her closely. "Are you sure?"

Tenten nodded. Neji shook her gently. "Very sure? I don't want you around him again."

Tenten brushed his hands off her and pushed herself into a sitting position. "_Yes._ What's wrong with you?" she added, annoyed.

Neji stared at her. "You seemed to _enjoy_ his touch very much…"

Tenten glared at him. "I thought it was you, okay? Don't you trust me?"

"You were _enjoying it?_" snarled Neji, leaning closer to Tenten. His hands snaked around her wrists and his grip tightened.

Tenten winced. "Let go Neji. You're hurting me."

Neji's grip loosened slightly. "Promise me you won't run off again."

Tenten wrenched her hand away from Neji. "So this is what its about?" shouted Tenten. "Whether or not I'm going to run off with another guy?"

Neji jerked back, surprised by her outburst. "What?"

Tenten ignored him and continued ranting. "You don't trust me to be around other people of the opposite gender without screwing around!" she shrieked. "You think I'm going to run off with every guy I meet?"

Neji's Byakugan had activated. "What? Of course I trust you!"

"Then what's with all these stupid questions? You obviously don't believe me!" Tenten eyes blazed gold.

Neji reached out and grabbed Tenten's hand. "Now you're just being ridiculous!"

"I am not!" screamed Tenten. "If this relationship is just a joke to you, then there's no point in being together!"

Now Neji was thoroughly confused. "Of course its not. What gives you that irrational idea?"

Tenten ripped herself from Neji. "Don't touch me! You have no right to be near me!"

"I'm your boyfriend!" yelled Neji.

Tenten lashed out with her hand and caught Neji's face with a resounding slap. "No, you are just a playboy who's playing around with me!"

"I am not." Neji said crossly. But with that, Tenten stalked out of Neji's life…again. Neji groaned. _What are you doing to me, Tenten?_

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

**TBC**

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

**And the drama ensues…! Review!**

**~Flurryfox**


	17. Return to Memories

**A/N: Hey people! I decided to make a Neji Special! So basically a Neji-centric chapter…sort of Neji-centered anyway. I am working on flashbacks now! Enjoy! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd want to draw faster so adoring fans can read more.**

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

Return to Memories

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

It was about a month or two after Tenten slapped him. Neji still had no idea why he hadn't left her yet. He stayed by Tenten's side despite her trying to get rid of him. Her constant rejections seared Neji, but he was as loyal as ever. Neji was unsure. Neji and Tenten had not officially broken up yet, but Tenten still believed in her ludicrous claims that he didn't trust her and that he was playing around with her.

And because of these unreasonable claims, Tenten refused to let Neji near her, let alone touch her for most of the time. Whenever to spar, it always seemed like she sought to put him in the most painful situations. She practiced her aim…at the area right below his genitals. Luckily for Neji, Tenten always hit her mark, so the worst that happened would be her shuriken or kunai cutting the crotch of his pants.

Neji sighed as he arrived at the Hyuuga Compound at dusk after a repetitive afternoon of Tenten constantly nagging him. He did not know why he loved her so much even after all the things Tenten did to him. She continually attacked him, physically and verbally, constantly nagging and sometimes when she was very peeved, made snide remarks about him. Often Neji would ignore her. He from time to time lost his cool demeanor and would bite at Tenten. Then Tenten would look like she'd be close to tears and Neji would have to apologize due to guilt. Of course, Tenten would later use it against him as proof of her ridiculous claims.

Neji sighed again as he closed his room door and dropped his ninja gear on the floor. He swept open his room curtains and opened the window. The moon shone brightly in the sky. It was a full moon. Neji gazed at it for a moment and subsequently proceeded to the bathroom for a long, hot shower. He slipped off his clothes and stepped under the shower. The warm water soothed his aching shoulders and cleared his foggy mind. It flowed down his muscular body in sparkling rivulets. Neji thought…remembered the few little moments he was able to share with Tenten during the recent months.

_~Flashback~_

_Tenten had returned from a solo mission. Neji had met her at the gates, only to find that she sprained her wrist._

"_You're hurt," stated Neji plainly._

_Tenten clutched her wrist and gently began testing her wrist. "Obviously." She said disdainfully._

_She winced as she moved her wrist back. Neji reached out and tenderly held her hurt hand. "Come on. Tsunade can fix it up."_

_Tenten tried to jerk her hand away. "I'm fine." She said, wincing at the pain._

_Neji frowned. "You obviously are not. If I let go, you are going to run to who knows where." He shifted his grip to her arm and tugged._

_Tenten pouted and followed sullenly. Neji glanced at Tenten. She looked adorable like that. Neji shook his head and pushed the hospital doors open._

_Tsunade looked up from her hospital desk. "Yes?"_

_Tenten raised her arm. "Sprained my wrist."_

_Tsunade laughed. "Okay. Unfortunately, I think it would be better for your wrist to heal naturally, so I'm just going to mobilize it." She splinted and bound her arm. When she finished, Tenten had already fallen asleep due to exhaustion. Her head was tipped to the side, resting on Neji's shoulder. Tsunade sent Neji off with Tenten in his arms._

_Neji found her keys and opened Tenten's apartment door. He strode into Tenten's bedroom and dropped her softly into her bed. Neji gently touched Tenten's cheek before making his way to her kitchen and began cooking._

_When she woke up, Tenten gave a disgruntled curse as she found her right wrist immobile. She finally got up, sliding on her tan Ugg-like moccasins. The homey scent of stew wafted through her home._

_Neji looked up from ladling beef stew into bowls. "You're awake."_

_Tenten nodded._

_Neji gestured to the stew. "Eat."_

_Tenten plopped down into a chair and tried to scoop up a spoonful of thick stew. Neji noticed her struggling at once and slipped into the seat next to her. He took the spoon from her hands and held the steaming spoonful of vegetables and meat to her mouth. "Here."_

_Tenten gave him a look that clearly said, "Just because I'm letting you feed me does not mean you can touch me." She opened her mouth reluctantly and Neji stuck the spoon in. She swallowed._

"_Its good." Tenten said quietly._

_Neji held up another hot spoonful of rich stew. "Thanks."_

_She gulped it down. Neji continued feeding her spoonful after spoonful of warm stew. When she finished, Neji nodded._

_Tenten carefully stood up. "You should eat."_

_But that was all she said before sadly turning away._

_~End Flashback~_

Neji sighed as the hot water rinsed the shampoo from his hair. That was a time when Tenten showed that she trusted him a little. After that, she reverted back to her distrusting self. A few weeks later, during a group mission, Tenten had freaked out and let Neji close enough to her for him to start touching her.

_~Flashback~_

_Team Gai were holed up in two tents, Gai and Lee in one and Neji and Tenten in the other. They were returning from the Village Hidden in the Mist and it was pouring. Unluckily for them, they ran right into a storm._

_Thunder clashed above them and the lightning flashed. Tenten flinched and curled up tighter in her sleeping bag. Neji remembered. Tenten hated the loud noises, especially in the dark._

_Thunder rumbled again. Neji could hear the faintest whimper from Tenten._

_Sighing, Neji crawled from his own sleeping bag and dragged it next to Tenten's. He crouched by her head and touched her shoulder lightly. Tenten recoiled and looked wildly up at him._

_Neji murmured, "Calm down."_

_Tenten stared at him and curled up closer to him. Neji brushed Tenten's hair to expose her neck and he began caressing the flawless skin._

_Neji heard Tenten purr softly. "Better?" he asked silently._

_Tenten nodded. "Don't go." She whispered._

_Neji stared at her. "I won't."_

_Tenten closed her eyes thankfully. Neji went to sleep next to her._

_Neji woke up the next day with Tenten lightly removing his hand from her neck and a soft thanks._

_~End Flashback~_

Neji rubbed conditioner into his hair. Tenten seemed so helpless, vulnerable and for some reason, he wanted to always be the one to protect her.

_No, you are just a playboy who's playing around with me! _Tenten had shouted. Neji cursed under his breath. How was he supposed to be a playboy if she was his first girlfriend? Its not like he cheated on her or even lay eyes on another female primate for that matter. He sighed yet again. He missed her. Her voice, her touch….her warmth… It was only a day after Tenten returned from her trip before she walked away again.

Neji opened his eyes suddenly. He had almost fallen asleep in the shower. He quickly rinsed out his hair and stepped out of the shower. Neji rubbed down his hair the best he could with a towel and dried himself off. He wrapped the firmly towel around his waist and brushed out his damp hair. Neji looked into the mirror. Silver beads of water clung to his damp hair. More water droplets glimmered on his ivory skin. He looked tired…Neji's silver eyes held none of their usual mischievous glitter (which was usually fueled by Tenten's presence). There was barely any life flickering behind them.

Neji impatiently flicked a few water drops from his shoulder. They sprayed the mirror like miniscule splatters of paint. He opened the bathroom door and reached out to grab a pair of boxers from his drawers that were located right outside the bathroom and away from his bed.

He left the bathroom in them and was about to get into bed when he realized he wasn't alone. Neji looked intently at the back of a stranger sitting on his bed, her legs tucked to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. She was wearing the unmistakable gold silk of the Ryuu Clan. On her back bore the distinctive embroidered black dragons, rearing up with their manes blowing behind their heads.

"What are you doing here?" asked Neji emotionlessly.

The girl started and turned her head slowly, revealing her chocolate-colored eyes. "Neji…"

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

**TBC**

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

**Well, we obviously know who the girl is. Wonder why she's there? Review! You people don't seem interested in this story anymore. There were not many comments lately. It worries me to know that me readers are bored. Do tell me if its getting boring or that I need a new inspiration…because when I read my own stories…I miss the problems.**

**~Flurryfox**


	18. Apologize for Your Hormones

**A/N: Hello! Thank you to all my reviewers…I have a new idea for a new story! Relates to modeling…and work relations…tell me if it interests you! Enjoy this chapter :).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd want to draw faster so adoring fans can read more.**

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

Apologize for Your Hormones

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

Said girl winced ever so slightly at Neji's seemingly harsh tone.

"Hi, Neji," started Tenten awkwardly. She had a small, rueful smile on her full lips. Tenten rose from her position on the bed and started making her way slowly to him. She moved carefully, uncertain of his reaction, but nonetheless, she kept moving steadily forward until she was in close proximity of Neji. A sweet pink blush adorned her perfect heart-shaped face as she reached out to embrace Neji tentatively. He slipped his arms around her instinctively, but she flinched at his touch.

Neji drew back and examined her closely. "Tenten, what are you up to?"

"I'm not trying to do anything…not now," whispered Tenten, somewhat frantically.

Neji arched an skeptical eyebrow. "No? Not going to aim your weapons at me?" He retracted his arm and sidestepped Tenten. Neji made a beeline to his queen-size bed.

"Neji, wait." Tenten caught his swinging hand and pulled him back to her. Tenten tiptoed to reach Neji's face and caught his mouth in a soft kiss.

Neji jerked away. Tenten's eyes widened a fraction. They sparkled with a little hurt.

"I'm not going to play games with you, Tenten. You made it pretty clear that you didn't want me around." Neji gently tugged his wrist from Tenten's grasp.

"I'm not playing, Neji." Tenten hugged him tightly.

Neji's fingers curled around her wrists are started prying at her tight embrace. "Tenten, let go. I'm tired. Can this wait for some other time?"

"No!" Tenten looked thoroughly alarmed. Her voice was a little shrill. She pressed herself against his body. "Please…just hear me out."

Neji went rigid at Tenten's body as he consciously felt her generous curves and areas of northern region. He let out a frustrated groan and sighed. "How long are you going to torture me like this?" he whined hoarsely.

"Not long." Tenten said, almost teasingly. She added more urgently, "But please…"

Neji noticed her change in tone and saw that she was pretty close to faint. He quickly scooped up Tenten and dropped her on his bed. He sat down next to her. "Okay. What?"

Tenten turned away and pulled her legs close to her body. "Look, I didn't know how to start, but—"

Neji nudged her. "Spit it out."

"I'm sorry, okay?" She looked terrified.

Neji stared at her.

She continued, "…for everything lately…"

Neji had a small smile grace his mouth. "That's why you're acting so weird for the last two days?"

"I was being stupid." Tenten didn't seem to hear. She murmured, now staring at the floor. "For thinking that you didn't trust me…"

"Yes you were." Stated Neji firmly, looking at Tenten sternly. She shivered under his pale lavender gaze. Neji reached over to pull the white silk covers around Tenten. She brushed it off impatiently.

"Yet you still treat me like royalty even after everything I tried."

Neji smiled. "Because you are still _my_ Tenshi-chan despite everything." He wrapped the covers around her slim frame resolutely and held them there.

Tenten reached up to touch his hand. "Can you believe I really thought all that about you?"

Neji chuckled. "Yes. Because you did."

Tenten let out a watery laugh. "I thought it'd be better for you to enjoy your birthday as a couple rather than well, what we were about five minutes ago."

"Did I ever say that we could still be together?" Neji said flatly.

Tenten's hand dropped from his. "I'll leave then." She said quietly. "But at least you know what I think now." She made to get up, but Neji pushed her back down and cuddled her to his chest.

"I never said no either." He whispered. Tenten trembled as she felt Neji's muscular chest against her back for the first time in over a month.

He leaned toward her. "May I?"

Tenten looked shyly away. But she nodded timidly.

Neji softly turned Tenten's face to his and kissed her. It was a gentle and passionate, but Neji did not bother to deepen the kiss. He knew Tenten wasn't used to it yet. Tenten finally pulled away. She gazed into Neji's pearly eyes, but Tenten suddenly looked down at her silk tank top to find it vaguely damp from the water that still clung to Neji's body.

"Neji…why didn't you tell me you were still wet?" asked Tenten in a low voice. She got up. "You know you're going to catch a cold." Tenten swept into his bathroom and brought a dry towel back. She leaned over him began drying him off thoroughly.

"I don't catch colds." Neji said.

"Uh-huh. Like I'm going to believe that." Tenten said dryly.

"Really, Tenten—" Neji broke off as he sneezed.

Tenten looked at him. "Don't catch colds. Right." She pushed him onto his back and pulled the covers around him. "Sleep." She said firmly.

"Why don't you keep me company?" Neji suggested slyly. "After all, you owe me more than a month's worth of time together."

Tenten gave him a disapproving frown. "I hate how you're right."

Neji smirked and lifted the covers. He patted the space beside him. "Enjoy."

She pouted, but slipped her legs under the cover anyway and snuggled up against the curve of his body.

Neji reached around her head and poked her buns. "May I?"

Tenten gave a muffled approval and Neji pulled her hair ribbons free. Her hair now unfurled, tumbling down the side of the pillow. Neji dropped the ribbons on his side table. "Last time I promised not to screw around. This time, _you_ promise _me_ that you'll control hormones."

Tenten looked at him sharply. "_Excuse me?_"

Neji nuzzled her hair. "You were PMSing the entire time and you know it. Your estrogen levels are random."

Tenten glared at him. "You really want to talk about something like that at a time like this?"

"Yes." Neji said decisively.

"Then you better control _your_ testosterone." Tenten hissed. "I wouldn't have been 'torturing' you if you did control them."

"Well sorry if I'm a teenage guy." Neji muttered. His face had a subtle tint of pink.

Tenten giggled quietly. "Aww…can't keep your cool? Or your annoying emotionless bastard-like façade together? Now shut up. If I wake up with your cold, I'm going to put you through a lot more torture."

Neji grunted. "Hn." It sounded…strained.

Tenten suddenly paled and her eyes narrowed into dark slits. "Neji…" she mumbled in a dangerously low voice, "Turn down the testosterone, now."

Neji opened one eye. "What, Tenten?"

"Let's just say I can _feel_ you poking my leg."

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

**TBC**

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

**Haha. Neji is feeling…frustration…for being so close to Tennie-chan. I don't know if I can put more explicit stuff under T so I played it safe(r). Review your thoughts!**

**~Flurryfox**


	19. Seventeen Kisses

**A/N: Yes…I do like the enemy invasion plot…so tell me, what is the true enemy of the dragon? (P.S. Don't say dragon slayer please)…I thought this story would just be a random, fluffy crack-fic, but it seems like it's going to take a turn (depending on the answers of course. I will work with what I can, but I may not be able to do so. Sorry!) This chapter is still relatively light-hearted! Enjoy ;).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd want to draw faster so adoring fans can read more.**

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

Seventeen Kisses

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

A heavy weight landed with a high-pitched delighted shriek on top of Tenten. Neji grunted as Tenten's eyes fluttered open to stare at another pair of pale eyes. "Hanabi?"

Tenten reached up to poke the face looming above her. "What are you doing Hanabi-chan?"

Hanabi gave her a charming grin. "I am visiting you! I sensed your presence earlier when I woke up. Then I used Byakugan on Neji's room," she said proudly. Hanabi glimpsed Neji's bare arm now reaching over to pull Tenten closer. "Is he naked? Did you sleep together?" A small grin curled the corner of Hanabi's mouth suggestively.

"What?" yelped Tenten. "No! He just happens to sleep…like that."

Neji groaned quietly. "Why do I hear Hanabi?" he muttered. "I swear I locked the door."

Hanabi rolled her eyes. "And I broke in."

"What?" shouted Neji, jerking up into a sitting position. Tenten was pulled along too.

"Ouch, Neji." Tenten muttered dryly. The silk covers slipped off her shoulders and revealed her golden silk tank top.

Neji nearly snapped his neck turning around. "Wh—Tenten?"

"Yes, Neji. I am Tenten." She shifted in the bed. "Hanabi, be an angel and go get your cousin some soup. He caught a cold." At that, Tenten gave Neji a disapproving look. Realization had dawned on Neji.

"I don't need soup."

Hanabi crawled off the bed. "You caught a cold? So much for 'not catching colds.'" She tossed her ebony hair over her shoulder and sniffed. "I think chicken soup will be good." She twirled on her toes and flounced out.

Neji glowered at the open door. "Hn." His hair was untied and hung limply, framing his fair high-cheek boned face.

Tenten smirked as Neji sneezed. "Guess I can't kiss you."

"Why?" complained Neji.

Tenten's smile danced on her lips. "Are you sulking?"

"No. Why?"

She shrugged. "You should put some clothes on or you won't get better."

"I told you, I don't have a co—" He broke off as he sneezed again.

Tenten replied, "Mhmm. I definitely won't kiss you."

Neji stuck his lower lip out and let his hands slip into Tenten's hair. He pushed her forward and met her mouth with his in an innocent kiss. Tenten looked a little alarmed, but she turned her head away from him.

"Stop, Neji. I'm not going to kiss you."

Neji stared at her. "Why?"

"Because I'm bound to get your cold if I do." Tenten rubbed her check against his neck. "And I don't want you to have to care for me if I catch your cold."

Neji grunted resignedly. "I suppose." His fingers dropped to her neck. "But I think I can still touch you."

He began rubbing the uncovered skin. Tenten tensed up as he found her favorite spot. "Neji…" she whispered breathily. "Hanabi is coming back."

"I don't care." Neji muttered as he pushed her against the bedstead and began nuzzling the warm skin of her neck. He dropped butterfly kisses her jaw line and roughly kissed the gentle curve of Tenten's neck.

When he started nipping and biting at her, Tenten squirmed at his touch. "Neji, stop…please."

He looked up briefly and met her gaze. Neji saw her discomfort and unused to feeling of his aggressive touch. "Okay." He gave her a final kiss on the cheek before getting out of bed to find a change of clothes.

Tenten swung her legs onto the floor and put on her heeled shoes. "My hair ribbons, Neji?"

He already had his pants on and gave Tenten a tender smile. "On the dresser, Tenshi-chan."

"Thanks," responded Tenten with an affectionate blush.

Hanabi appeared late with empty hands. Following her was a maid in a black knee-length dress holding a sliver tray with a china bowl of soup. "Yeah, they don't have chicken right now, so you'll have to make do with vegetable soup."

Neji gestured at his dark colored table. "Just leave it there." He made another hand gesture.

The maid had set the tray down. Her eyebrows rose slightly and a flash of understanding settled in her hazel eyes as they rest on Tenten. The maid nodded, bowed and left.

Hanabi hugged Tenten. "I haven't seen you in like forever."

Tenten smiled and patted her head. "I've been busy. You are twelve now?"

"Yeah. Birthday was some time ago." Hanabi shrugged. "Daddy had the whole 'Hyuuga Birthday' stuff….I'm pretty sure he's planning one today too…"

"Ah…" Tenten turned caught a flash of Neji tying his hair.

Hanabi suddenly reached up. Her fingers grazed a red spot. "Hey, is that a hickey on your neck?"

"What?" Tenten's hand jumped to her neck. She stared at Neji reproachfully. He shrugged innocently with his signature smirk plastered on his face. "This is all your fault," Tenten growled pointedly at Neji.

Hanabi chortled. "You can borrow one of Hinata's or my scarves."

"Okay," answered Tenten. "I'll come by and get it later."

"'Kay. See ya!" Hanabi pranced out of the room.

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

Neji blew the soup and slowly sipped it down. Tenten stood behind him, sliding a comb through his silky hair. His sleek hair glided through the teeth easily and flowed like liquid. "Hey Neji, your hair is very soft. Why? You'd think that girls care about their hair as much as you do."

He swallowed a mouthful of soup. "Because I don't like tangles. It gets in the way."

Tenten finished combing his hair. "Why leave it so long then? Its longer than mine." Tenten divided Neji's dark coffee hair into three separate chunks.

"Traditional. Besides, you like it." Neji finished his soup.

Tenten began braiding his hair. "So I do."

"Wait, what are you doing?" Neji reached up to catch Tenten's nimbly moving hands. One hand held Tenten while the other felt the back of his head. Neji's fingers ran over the smooth bumps of the braid. "Tenten…" he started slowly. "Why are you braiding my hair?"

Tenten's deft fingers stopped weaving his hair into a plait. "Because I want to."

Neji looked up at Tenten. Her wide amber eyes looked hopefully back at him. Her full pink lips were parted slightly. There was a rosy tint on her flushed cheeks. Tenten's head was tipped a little to the left, giving her the air of a confused panda. A very cute panda at that…

"May I?" asked Tenten quietly.

Neji gazed at Tenten for a long time. He sighed. "Just take it out when you're done."

She smiled and swept down to give him a sweet kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

After Tenten finished and took out the braid she made with Neji's hair, he rose and led Tenten out of his room. "Come on, I'll take you to lunch."

Tenten grinned. "Okay. Where are we going to eat?"

"La Nova de Konoha. " replied Neji.

Tenten glanced at him. "That's a pretty expensive place. I probably can't pay for it."

"Like I'm really going to let you pay." Retorted Neji. "I asked you to go, so I will pay."

"But—" Tenten protested. Neji stole a quick kiss from her lips.

"I'm paying," Neji stated resolutely.

Tenten pouted, but allowed herself to be escorted by Neji. Her fingers found his hand and Tenten entwined her fingers with Neji's. He squeezed her delicate hand reassuringly. Tenten followed Neji out the front doors of the Hyuuga Compound.

"I need to change." Tenten said. She glanced at Neji. "You didn't tell me the restaurant required formal dress."

Neji was wearing a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had an ebony silk tie as well as matching black dress pants. "Your Ryuu Clan stuff is fine." Neji said.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "It's the least I can do to keep people from giving you weird looks because I went there in pants." She tightened her grip on Neji's hand and forcibly turned him in the direction of her home. "Come on."

Tenten unlocked her door and pulled Neji in. "Make yourself comfortable." She disappeared into her room and reappeared moments later in a white empire dress. The thin straps and hems were beaded with pearls. There was lace at the bottom of the skirt as well as the top and middle where a ribbon was tied right under her chest. That ribbon was tied in another large bow in the back with yet another smaller bow. In her letdown wavy hair was a white ribbon tied in a small bow. Around her neck was a wide ribbon, tied in a bow, which hid the love bite Neji left on her neck. Tenten had on white strappy, sandal-like stilettos.

She gave Neji a charming smile. "Ready."

He stared at her. "You've never worn this before."

"I saved it."

Neji rose from the couch and kissed her cheek. "Well, you still look beautiful."

Tenten's cheeks colored with light crimson. "Thank you." She slipped her hand into his. "Let's go."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

They arrived at the restaurant. The restaurant was a grand place. Marble pillars rose above their heads. Gold lettering marked the name. At that time, Tenten noticed a flash of pink hair followed by two blondes, one platinum blonde the other dirty, and then dark blue-black. Moments later, Tenten caught sight of some very recognizable pineapple and duck-like hair followed by yellow and brown.

Tenten nudged Neji. "Why are they here?"

"I asked them to come. They all thought you were depressed or something." Neji answered. "So it was my job to inform them when you were 'all right'."

Tenten rolled her eyes. "I don't think I lost interest in things I usually take interest in. Hey, what day is today?"

"July 3rd. Why?" Neji stared at Tenten quizzically.

Tenten gave him a pointed look. "What day is today?"

Neji grunted. "I told you it's the third of July." He watched Tenten intently.

Said girl slipped her hand from Neji's and hugged him, kissing him full on the lips. He responded immediately, moving his mouth in time with hers, but not trying to deepen it. When Tenten pulled away for a breath of air, Neji questioned, "I thought you said you weren't going to kiss me?"

Tenten shrugged. "You seemed to have gotten better. Besides, _happy birthday_, Neji." She caught his lips in another sweet kiss.

After they broke apart, Tenten said, "Today is your birthday, Neji."

"I know." A small smirk played on his lips. "You sort of mentioned it yesterday. Shall we?" He gestured to the entranceway of the restaurant.

Tenten nodded. "Of course."

Neji spoke to the receptionist. "Reservation under Hyuuga for two."

The teenage girl with long black hair at the desk nodded. "I believe you wanted to add seats for um…like ten or so?"

"Yes." Neji answered.

"Riiight. Okay, a waiter will be with you shortly to take you to your table. I think you friends have already been seated." The girl scribbled something down on the pad of paper in front of her. She blinked in a friendly way at Neji and Tenten. "May I add that we have some…indecent waitresses here? Be careful of them." She turned away. "You have all the clues of them just by looking at their supposedly 'chaste' uniforms."

Tenten looked surprise. "In a restaurant of high caliber like this one?"

The receptionist smiled bitterly. "Yes. As a coworker, those waitresses have already screwed up several of my relations several times over. Luckily, recent acquaintances know very well of how they play the game."

A high-pitched voice interrupted sweetly, "May I show you your table, sir?" Her voice was breathy, like she was trying to be seducing. The receptionist winced at the waitress's voice. The black-haired girl mouthed _Good luck_ to Tenten before greeting the next customers.

Neji gave an inaudible sniff and squeezed Tenten's hand reassuringly. He gave the waitress a once-over. She was around 5' 8" (about 1.5" shorter than Tenten) and had long rippled blonde hair that turned brown at the roots. Her uniform had been altered so that it was too tight and ended well above half-thigh. The top buttons of her top were unbuttoned, which attempted to flaunt her barely nonexistent cleavage. "I don't think I'm _that_ shallow in my tastes of women."

"Are you saying that I'm a shallow choice?" muttered Tenten.

Neji hastily mumbled a quick "No." back. The waitress led them to a separate room where the other members of their little clique had already assembled.

"Here we are, sir. If there's _anything_ I can help you with, please feel free to call me over." The waitresses batted her lashes.

Neji pulled Tenten's seat out and he sat down beside her. Tenten turned around slowly to the waitress. "I'm sure he'll be just _fine._" Tenten hissed acidly.

The waitress sniffed haughtily. Tenten knew that the waitress was jealous of her own almost angelic look. The waitress spun on her heel and stalked out, still trying to display her figure. Her hair whipped around and almost lashed Tenten's face. In an instant, Tenten's head had pulled back and a shiny kunai flashed. Several wisps of blonde hair drifted to the floor.

Tenten was frowning, the kunai spun lazily on her finger. "I'm sure she'll notice sooner or later." Neji reached over and plucked the weapon from her hands.

"How exactly did you hide this?" Neji gestured at Tenten's snowy dress.

Tenten snatched it back. "Practice." Within the next millisecond, the kunai was nowhere in sight. She turned back to the table. "So…how's it going?"

Ino slapped the table. "How's it going? That's all you say after like four months?"

Sakura chimed in. "Yeah! You hardly ever came over for anything."

"So I was busy trying to castrate Neji…what's done is done." Tenten held up her hands protectively.

"And trying to castrate me is an excuse?" muttered Neji.

Tenten looked sheepishly down. "Well…blame the hormones…as you so unashamedly stated last night."

Neji glared at her. "Facts are facts, Tenten."

Temari, who sat on Tenten's other side, said, "Wait a second. Tenten, get up."

Tenten gave her a confused look.

"Just do it Tenten."

Tenten got up. The layers of her dress swished lightly against her legs.

"Now turn around." Continued Temari. "Okay. You can sit." Temari rested her head on her hand. "So, you are wearing a dress."

"Yes…so?" retorted Tenten. "I'm allowed to wear dresses, no?"

Temari rolled her eyes. "Don't play games. You know what I mean."

"Okay, so I wore a dress to a formal restaurant. So what?" Tenten said grumpily. "Is it illegal for little tomboy Tenten to wear a dress?"

Ino leaned forward, putting her chin on her hands. "For Nejiiii…?"

Tenten flashed an accusing face at Ino. "Yes, for him. I'm trying to save him from prying looks when people will wonder why I wear whatever I usually wear to a restaurant like this."

"Mmhmm. Well, happy birthday, Neji." Ino said.

Sasuke set down his menu. "Perhaps we should order?"

Neji 'hned'. "What do you want, Tenten?"

"Dunno. I'll take whatever you're having." Replied Tenten. "I hope I don't catch your cold."

Neji responded stubbornly, "I don't have a cold." He gestured to the waitress. "We can order now."

The waitress walked forward in criss-crossing steps, her hips swaying. "Yes. What will you have sir?"

"The salmon with a Cesar salad and bread."

The other gave their orders. The waitress had an allusive smile. "Anything else?"

"No." said Neji bluntly and turned back to Tenten.

"That's it?" The waitress sounded somewhat disappointed.

Shikamaru interrupted. "Water for everyone."

"Well, if there's nothing else…"

"Get out." Growled Gaara coldly.

The waitress squeaked. "Yes, Kazekage-sama!" She ran off.

Temari smirked. "You know you love the power, Gaara."

Gaara's lip twitched in amusement.

"By the way," continued Temari. "I invited Matsuri over for next week. I'm sure you'll enjoy her company."

Now, Gaara's eye twitched. "Shut up."

Suddenly, a pair of kids tumbled in, followed by Hanabi and Moegi. Hanabi covered her mouth, giggling at the mess of tangled limbs in front of her. "Well now, Konohamaru, Udon…we win!"

Moegi pranced around in a circle. "Hiya Naruto! Hinata-chan!"

Hanabi looked up and met Neji's challenging glare. "Whoops."

The boys picked themselves up and dusted themselves off. "Hey Naruto!"

Tenten laughed. "Come here, Hanabi." She scooted backwards in her seat and patted her lap. Hanabi bounced over and plopped herself down onto Tenten's lap. Tenten ruffled her hair.

"Hey!" Hanabi caught Tenten's hand. "_Konohamaru_ is here!"

Tenten grinned. "Konohamaru, huh? Why?"

Hanabi shrugged. "No idea. Same reason why Hinata likes Naruto, I guess."

The other three kids crowded around Naruto. Whatcha doin'?" They all chanted.

Naruto chortled. "We're having lunch and then celebrating Neji's birthday."

"We want cake!" cried the kids delightedly. Hanabi rolled her eyes. _Baka_.

Naruto laughed. "Alright, Hanabi can invite you all over and you can get cake…if that's all right with you, Hinata."

Hinata nodded. "I'm sure Neji won't mind."

"I think I do mind," muttered Neji dryly. He stared at the bumbling kids with distaste.

Tenten squeezed Hanabi. "Go bring your friends over if you want. Now scoot!" She mischievously swatted Hanabi away. "Don't do anything you'll regret!" Tenten added with a lighthearted grin.

Hanabi shifted her weight onto one foot and stuck her hands on her hips. "Hey, I'm not you!"

Tenten made a face. "Watch it, girly." She flicked Hanabi's long black hair. Hanabi just snorted and went to bundle up the other children.

"Seeya, Tenten-shishou!" Hanabi pulled Moegi and Konohamaru out, followed shortly by Udon.

Tenten moved closer to Neji. "Let them come."

"They are annoying." Neji frowned.

Tenten whispered softly, "If I kiss you, will you consider?"

Neji raised an eyebrow. "I'll consider."

She smiled and pushed her lips against his. Neji's hands wound around Tenten's body and pulled her close.

"Get a room!" shouted Sakura. Ino sat beside her with a small satisfied smile on her glossed lips.

"You know they like it."

Temari raised a hand to shield her eyes. "The burn, Tenten."

Said girl broke the kiss. "It not like anything is going on. It's purely innocent!" She leaned forward to continue the kiss.

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

Outside, the just leaving group of tweens walked right into a pair of long legs. The owner of the legs picked up Konohamaru and Hanabi, one in each arm.

"Hey, are these yours?" asked Niwakayuki, walking right into the room. "Cousins, neh?" She paused. "Oh, I seem to be interrupting something…"

Tenten turned in her seat. Neji was still holding Tenten close to him. Tenten said, "Hi, Niwa-chan." She was slightly red. "And like yeah, that's Neji's other cousin…and that's her boyfriend."

Hanabi wiggled in Niwa's grip. "Hey! He's not my boyfriend!"

Konohamaru stuck out his tongue. "That's rude, Hana."

Tenten smirked. "Hana? Seems like you're a lot closer than you said."

Niwakayuki dropped the kids on the floor. Hanabi crossed her arms. "Whatever, Tennie." She grabbed Konohamaru and flounced out. Moegi waggled her fingers in goodbye and Udon just followed. From behind them, Itadaki appeared. He curled his hand with Niwakayuki's.

"Well, we'll just let you continue." Niwakayuki smiled cheekily. "You all know she wants to."

Itadaki let out a quiet chuckle. "Come on, Niwa. Leave them alone." He led her out.

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

The waitresses came strutting back. "You orders, sir." She set down the plates with a dull _clunk_. She shot a nervous glance at Gaara before hurrying away.

Gaara had his usual impassive face, but the enjoyment seemed to swirl in his sea green eyes.

During the course of the meal, Tenten had kissed Neji twice more—once for the pleasure of it and once more when she wanted Neji to eat the last bite of salmon. After dessert, she had whispered alluringly, "Four kisses down, thirteen more for you, birthday boy."

At that, he had replied with an "I suppose I can get my birthday kisses anytime?"

"I suppose…" Tenten replied shrugging as he discreetly paid the bill and led her out of the restaurant. The rest of the gang just followed, like a cloud. Some were kissing as well. Others were hugging, holding hands…chatting…and other lovey-dovey things.

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

At the Hyuuga Compound, the birthday celebrations commenced.

Naruto ran through the usually silent halls, screaming, "PAAAR-TAY!!"

There were explosions of confetti and streamers and whatever irrelevant party decorations the delusional Elders and Hiashi had found in the closets. Hiashi stood proudly in the living room, admiring the handiwork.

"Isn't it great, Neji? You are now seventeen, and if you were a wizard, an official adult!" Hiashi jabbered away happily. A several sake jugs lay tipped over on the kitchen counter with a couple tipsy elders giggling madly. "We couldn't wait, Neji! So we started on the ceremonial sake early!"

Neji gave him a 'what the fuck?!' look. He curled his fingers more tightly around Tenten's delicate hand. She gave him a confused look.

"I thought Hyuuga's could hold their liquor."

Neji grunted. "Just long enough for the guests to leave and their high spouses to join them in bed."

Tenten wrinkled her nose cutely. "Too much info, Neji."

"Hn." Neji swept down and stole a long, innocent kiss. "Twelve more."

Tenten smirked. "Eagar, are we? Come on, they're better off in bed…alone." She gestured to the Elders and Hiashi.

When the drunken adults had been safely put into separate rooms, Neji sat down on the couch. "Well, now what?"

Hinata appeared behind him and stuck her head on his shoulder. "Presents, Neji-niisan. Then cake."

Tenten stuck her head on his other shoulder. "You know you like vanilla cake." She had her hair up in buns again and had changed into a pale blue, sleeveless silk dress whose skirt ended mid-thigh and had a wide gold border along the hem and collar. The small black kanji for dragon was embroidered at the lower right corner of the front hem of the skirt. Where she stored it, no one knows.

Hinata dropped a heavy wrapped rectangular thing in Neji's lap. "You have no idea how long it took me to convince Hiashi to let me buy it, so you'd better be grateful."

Tenten raised an eyebrow as Neji removed the tape neatly. She received a suggestive gleam of mischief from Hinata's eyes. Hinata mouthed, _you'll see_.

A thick book slid from the simple blue paper into Neji's hand. "Really, Hinata?"

Tenten, still standing behind Neji, burst into giggles as she read the cover._ 101 Ways to Keep Your Girlfriend Around. _In the corner, in fine print, read, _includes some material inappropriate for minors_.

Naruto cackled gleefully. "Good one, Hina-chan!"

Sasuke and Gaara had almost identical smirks. "Nice going, Hyuuga," said Sasuke.

Shikamaru just sighed as Ino and Sakura started giggling uncontrollably, poking Tenten and making suggestively lewd gestures at her. She blushed and smacked them both. "Shut up!"

Neji rolled his silver eyes and set the book down. "I hope the rest of these presents are not so _crude_."

"Like that'll happen with dobe around." Muttered Sasuke. He flung a wrapped box at Neji. "Here. Enjoy."

Neji deftly caught the flying present and unwrapped it. "A bird." He waggled the bird in the air. "A stuffed one at that, too."

"It has real feathers, so shut up," Sasuke replied. He had a small smirk of triumph. "You know you like it."

Neji set the bird down next to the book. "Remind me to return the favor on your birthday and I'll get you a stuffed tomato."

Sasuke harrumphed. Next, Shikamaru gave Neji a cloud-watching video. Gaara and Kankuro gave Neji a double katana set. Naruto followed with ramen coupons. Neji also received money from Temari, Kiba and Lee.

Ino and Sakura dropped two brightly wrapped boxes into Neji's hands. "We just _know_ you're going to love it!" they both sang.

He gingerly removed the shiny wrapping paper and pulled out a (very) large set of hair accessories and a straightener. "…" Neji just stared silently at the stuff in front of him. "Why?"

Ino started pacing. "Well, you see, you have all this long hair and you like never do anything with it and like we all know Tenten plays with your hair and like we could all see the remnants of a braid in your hair like during lunch. You know, like the ripple-y wavy texture of your hair after you take out a braid?"

Neji's hand twitched and he slowly reached up to feel the back of his head. Tenten brushed his hands away. "Don't be stupid, Ino. Braid waves don't stay around for so long and besides, it stays only if your hair is wet or you slept on it or something."

"True," interjected Sakura. "But we always know if something happened to someone's hair. Always!"

"What-_ever_, Sakura." Tenten stuck her tongue out. "Go to the kitchen and get the cake ready. I have some business to take care of."

Temari's lips widened into a grin. "Really?"

Tenten shooed them all out. "Seventeen candles!"

She turned back to Neji and slipped into the seat next to him. "Neji…your present is I'll do almost whatever you want today…" she murmured sweetly as she pushed her body against him. She kissed him. "Plus the seventeen kisses, of course."

Neji embraced Tenten and began demanding entrance, but she pulled away.

Neji finally got a good look at her attire. "A bit short for you, hm?"

"Anything for you, Neji-_sama_."

"I guess this means you'll do anything I want?"

Tenten bushed softly. "I guess so." She wiggled closer to him and crawled onto his lap, putting her arms around his neck.

Neji took several more kisses from her lips. "Anything…" He fingered the hem of her dress, his fingers grazing her upper leg lightly, giving Tenten shivers.

"But if you try anything—" Tenten said in between breaths of air during a kiss, "—I'll make sure you never have kids or another girlfriend ever again in your life."

Neji stopped the last kiss with a smirk. "I think I have better control of my hormones than you do."

She nipped his neck. "Shut up."

"Don't worry…I'll keep myself in my own pants."

Tenten jerked up. "Don't say such perverted things." Her face was lightly tinted pink.

"Just letting you know." Neji nuzzled her neck.

Tenten felt cool chills run up her spine.

"Careful…By the way, you have about three kisses left, Neji-_sama_."

"I'll make good use of them." Promised Neji with a small smirk.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Its shrill sound cut through the air, almost startling Tenten off Neji's lap. "Shish-kebabs!" swore Tenten as she held onto Neji a little tighter. "Your doorbell sucks, Neji."

He grunted. The other people came running out of the kitchen to open the door. Most stopped short to stare at Tenten's position with Neji. Temari arched an eyebrow at Tenten with a _Tell me everything later_ look before opening the door. Tenten sunk a little lower in her seat on Neji, her cheeks turning pink.

"Matsuri! What are you doing here?" Temari asked in surprise. "I thought you were coming next week!"

"Came early!" Matsuri said brightly. "Hiya, everyone—hey, is that Tenten and Neji? Did they finally get together?" Matsuri dropped her bags on the floor and skipped over to Tenten. "Missed you, Tennie!" She gave Tenten a quick hug. "You're wearing a skirt…that's like short! How's the Hyuuga?"

Neji glared at her. "I'm right here, you know."

"I know, and don't particularly care," countered Matsuri dismissively. Few people could speak to Neji like that without swooning or getting their rear end kicked to kingdom come. Matsuri turned to Gaara. "Gaara-sama, nice to see you." She gave him a teasing mock bow.

The Kazekage stared blankly at her, though his sea green eyes sparkled contentedly. Matsuri strode over to him and hugged him. "Love you, O great Silent One." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "So tell me," she said brightly. "What's happened so far other than the fact that basically everyone hooked up?"

Tenten smiled. "I found out a little more about my past after Hyuuga here was a butthead, and we've screwed around a lot... like castration."

"_Excuse me_?" choked Matsuri, staring at Tenten incredulously. "Tell me everything is still intact."

"It is." Tenten laughed. "Come on, cake for birthday boy." She tugged Neji to his feet.

Hinata cut the white cake into pieces and served. "Want some, Matsuri? It's vanilla."

"Sure."

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

Tenten happily devoured her cake as Neji watched amusedly. "Hey, Neji. You should eat."

He shrugged and lifted a silver fork. "I'm too lazy."

She snatched the fork from him. "I see. Neji-sama wants to be fed." Tenten lifted the fork with cake. "Eat, Neji-_sama_." She waved the fork tantalizingly in the air and popped it into his mouth anyway. "There's a good boy. See? Wasn't that easy?"

Neji smirked. "Do I get a kiss for being a good boy?"

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" chanted Matsuri. "Is the ice block there even capable of kissing?"

Tenten threw her own empty plate at Matsuri. "Shut up!"

Neji reached up and pulled Tenten's face to his and kissed her, slightly more roughly than usual. It was a more demanding kiss, one that Neji declared himself dominant in their relationship. She was getting used to his more frequent everyday kisses again. Tenten, being the fighter she was, battled back anyway, even though she knew she'd let Neji get away with it in the end.

She could here the squeals of Matsuri and Ino and the laughing and teasing of the guys and Temari. There were a couple wolf-whistles. Tenten just knew that Hinata was watching with a lot of amusement.

"Two more, Neji-sama…" Tenten murmured breathlessly after Neji broke away to get a breath. "After that, I may not comply to your wishes anymore."

Neji chuckled. "I'm sure you will for some of them."

She sniffed and stuffed another mouthful of cake into his mouth. "If you say so." She glanced at the clock. "Its almost 3. Want to take a dip in the pool?"

"Sure," Hinata replied. "We can change in my room."

Neji swallowed the cake and whispered seductively in Tenten's ear, "Now you will do everything I say in a bikini?"

"Depends, Neji-_sama_." Tenten answered playfully. "I can feed you grapes…"

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

Within ten minutes, Neji was sprawled out in the spa with Tenten next to him and a silver platter of grapes.

"I was sort of kidding, Neji." Tenten waved the grapes in his face.

"It still works for me." Neji said, "I still have my Tenshi-chan feeding me in a bikini."

Tenten crossed her arms over her chest. "Perverted bastard." She mumbled. The ties of her pink halter-top floated in the water.

The spa was located somewhat above the pool, like on a pedestal thing. Tenten looked down out the others splashing in the pool. "I feel royal!"

Neji chuckled. "Then I must be the God of the Universe. Grape please."

Tenten rolled her eyes and plucked a grape from the bunch on the plate and threw it at him. It hit his head and bounced into the water. "Get it yourself, Neji-_sama_." She stresses the _sama_ part.

In a flash, Neji had Tenten pinned against the spa sides. His lean, muscular figure loomed over her. "Are you denying me my present?" His wet hair hung over his shoulders. Water droplets glittered on his chest. He caressed her cheek.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" replied Tenten, with an alluring bat of the eyelashes. "Because it's not really working." She pushed Neji from above her and rose from her position in the hot water. The way the water ran down her body entranced Neji, but her remark stung his pride.

Neji growled lowly, not pleased that Tenten wasn't reacting as he planned. "Yes. Yes, I am." He leaned slightly down to reach Tenten's 5' 9.5" stature and presses his lips to hers.

He pulled away and Tenten murmured, "Now you're doing a good job…a really good one. You've got one last kiss for the day." She brought a grape to his lips. "Want one?"

"Why yes. Yes, I would." Neji sunk back down into the water and Tenten followed. He ate the grape. Neji then picked up another grape and held it out to Tenten. "Here. Now you have me feeding you."

Tenten giggled and took the grape from his hand with her mouth. "If you can really call this feeding…anyway, this is really the life."

Neji nodded his agreement and rested his forehead on Tenten's shoulder. She in turn leaned against him and closed her eyes. Neji wound his arms around her and they stayed like that…for some time…

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

After they dried off and changed, the gang gathered in the living room.

"Now what?" asked Sakura.

Temari plopped into a seat. "Catch a movie and dinner?"

"We have a dining hall reserved for six at some other formal restaurant," Hinata pointed out. "Movie will take too long."

"How about shopping? I'm sure Tenten will need another dress." Ino said.

Tenten made a face. "I hate how you're right. I don't have any other dresses with me that look decent to go to a very formal place."

Ino clapped her hands delightedly. "We shop!"

So the entire troupe ended up going to the local mall and were all found among the racks of dresses with Tenten ready to smack Ino for finding such absurd dresses.

Tenten held up a peach colored dress that seemed to be based off a kimono. She dropped in into her 'Acceptable' pile. Ino Returned with several more dresses on hangers and Sakura dropped an aqua dress with sequins on the front into Tenten's hands. Ino's pile of dresses for Tenten grew ridiculously high while Hinata and Tenten scavenged a much smaller pile of dresses that Tenten would actually consider. Sakura and Temari had another pile of acceptable dresses. Matsuri went through Ino's pile and pulled dresses that seemed okay.

The guys had also joined in the search. At least they didn't earn too many weird stares.

After about 45 minutes, Tenten began trying on the dresses. If she liked it, she'd come out and model. If not, she'd just add it to the rejected pile. She ended up only modeling the peach dress, the aqua dress, a pink dress and two other black dresses. Neji stood quietly, watching Tenten stalk out of the changing room, roll her eyes and make faces as her friends made comments on the dress.

Earlier, Neji had caught sight of a simple black dress with a wide white ribbon under the chest. The empire gown had two layers, one was swishy, and the other was lacy at the edges. It had thin straps that had a few pearls and crystals as well as white ribbon woven in and out of the top of the dress. He knew Tenten would look much better in that dress than any of the others (though he must admit she looked stunning in all of them).

He retrieved the dress from the nearby rack and draped it over Tenten's outstretched arms. "Try it."

Tenten raised an eyebrow, but did as he asked. Being the amazing dress chooser ever, Neji was pleased with the results. The dress's simplicity enhanced the elegance and beauty of Tenten. The others were strangely impressed by the simple dress. Tenten threw her arms around Neji. "I had no idea you knew your fashion that is awesome AND fits Ino's insane criteria."

"I don't." Neji replied. "I know what looks good. Go change. I'll pay for it."

"No need," Tenten said guiltily. "I can pay myself."

"It's a gift." Neji pushed her towards the dressing room. "You're still supposed to do as I wish."

She gave a playful snort and disappeared into the changing room. "Whatever you say, Neji-sama."

Neji "hned".

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

They arrived at the restaurant at exactly 6. Some guy with a curled mustache and white-grey streaks in his hair showed them their separate dining hall and placed menus in front of them all.

Tenten flicked open the black menu. "They have dinners for two."

"What is there?" Neji leaned closer to her, looking over Tenten's shoulder at the choices. "Do you want the chicken picante?"

"Do _you_?" replied Tenten. "I'm good with anything."

"I think you'll really like the chicken here." He kissed her cheek lightly and held her right hand.

"Guys? Hellooooo? Tenten!" Ino waved her hand in front of Tenten. "Yoo-hoo? I know you're in your own little world, but it's like time to order."

Tenten didn't seem to hear as Neji's other hand crept up her leg. She gently swatted his hand away with a quiet murmur, "I told you not to try anything."

Neji pressed his face against the smooth curve of her neck once more before answering, "Chicken picante dinner for two."

The waiter scribbled it down before inching away as he said, "Your orders will be ready soon." He walked quickly out with a roll of his eyes and a look that said _teenagers and love_. (Sarcastically, of course)

Matsuri was jabbering away carelessly to Gaara who listened with a drowsy smirk. Sakura was listening to Ino's chatter with one hand in Sasuke's hair, twisting it around her fingers. Temari and Hinata were gambling and had already ordered two bottles of wine. Kiba and Kankuro were watching the betting intently and Lee ranted about youth. Naruto cheered Hinata on while laughing at Sasuke's annoyed expression.

The soft music of a harp drifted through the room, blending with the buzz of talk. The waiter returned with a cart loaded with plates covered with silver cover-things. He served the gang and whisked right out again.

Tenten cut a portion of chicken into a bite-sized piece and held to fork to Neji's lips. "Tell me what it's like." She put it into his mouth and Neji closed his mouth.

When he swallowed, Neji said, "Yes, it's good. Try it."

She popped a piece of chicken into her own mouth and chewed slowly. "Yeah, it's good." Tenten continued feeding Neji bits of chicken and eating tidbits as Neji swallowed.

After the chicken was the mashed potato. Neji took the spoon from Tenten's hand. He ate and fed Tenten anyway, even though Tenten protested that he didn't need to feed her. His reply was a simple, "I want to."

Hiashi had already paid for this dinner. The gang left with full stomachs and relatively content love lives.

Outside there was a marble fountain that bubbled up silvery water. The water fell in a seamless sheet with a glowing sheen under the moonlight. Tenten stood next to it, hand-in-hand with Neji. She looked into his silver eyes. "Wasn't today fun?"

Neji smirked and grunted.

Tenten returned the smirk. "I'm sure you loved your present."

"I enjoyed myself," stated Neji. His held Tenten close, smelling her sweet scent.

Tenten leaned against him. "You have one more kiss. You want it now?"

"Yes."

Neji leaned down kissed her; his hands embraced her and pulled her closer. One of Tenten's hands was in his long hair. The other held onto his shoulder, helping her stay on her feet as Neji's kiss made her knees go weak.

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

**TBC**

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

**Like it? It's really long! Fourteen pages of random junk! Review your thoughts! Do you want this story to be more adventurous and less crack-y?**

**~Flurryfox**


	20. Misunderstanding

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, reviewers! I really appreciate the input. I know some of you wanted more politics between enemy clans, but others wanted the story to stay fluffy. I think the outcome of the blend is pretty good. Enjoy and review your thoughts!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd want to draw faster so adoring fans can read more.**

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

**Misunderstanding**

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

She was in a cloud of contentedness. Tenten and Neji were close together, their lips locked. Her hands rested against his chest and his arms around her waist.

And then the little moment of heaven was shattered shrill cry from up above.

"TARGET DRAGON HAS BEEN SIGHTED!!" The call rang clearly throughout the Fire country.

Tenten jerked back, away from Neji with a cry of surprise. Her eyes blazed gold and her hand shot up to clutch her head. The call echoed in Tenten's head, amplified several times. Her kekkei gekkei had activated on its own accord.

"What the fuck?!" screamed Tenten. She looked up angrily, searching the starry sky above. A shadowy figure of a long tailed bird soared overhead.

An outline of and lean male catapulted from the bird's back and land with a heavy thump. "Greetings, Miss Ryuu Clan heiress." It was a boy, not much older than Tenten with a pair of sharp amber eyes and a mop of sleek coffee hair. "Well, what do you know, you could totally pass off as my cousin, Miss Ryuu Clan Heiress." He tipped his head to one side.

Tenten drew a kunai from her dress. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Hm? You don't know about the Suzaku Clan from Mizugakure? It's my annual mission to track down the last Ryuu member. I thought we wiped you out already." The boy blinked, confusedly.

"Excuse me?" snapped Tenten. "My family was wiped out by the Hyuuga Clan." She shot Neji a sour look and then turned her glare back at the boy.

"Yeah, yeah. Stupid old man thought that convincing the Hyuuga Clan that the Ryuu Clan was a rival would get rid of the lot. Look what we have here—the LAST Ryuu member." The boy crossed his arms grumpily. "I told him that allying with the Hyuuga Clan was idiotic because they would literally wipe out the Ryuu Clan…just not in the way we wanted them to."

Tenten's kunai was raised higher, the tip pointed directly at the boy's throat. "So you're telling me that your _Suzaku Clan_ tricked the Hyuuga Clan into obliterating my family." Snarled Tenten. "And now you're trying to kidnap me and you destroyed my relatives. Give me a good reason not to kill you right here and now."

The boy's hands shot up protectively. "Hey! The Suzaku Clan may be waging war on the Ryuu Clan due to some ancient sibling issue, but we don't want anyone to get hurt. And besides, even if I am supposed to capture you, the Suzaku Clan fights fair. We will set the time and date and everything."

Neji stepped in front of Tenten, his hand held Tenten's wrist. "If you want war, there will be people getting hurt. Don't say stupid things and explain yourself."

The boy's eyes widened slightly. "It's a Hyuuga…but are you serious? You really don't know what I'm talking about?"

Tenten shook her head. "We only know of one type of war—and that is the kind where countless people are killed." She lowered the kunai slightly. Sakura, Hinata, Temari, Ino, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara, Matsuri, Kankuro and the other people the authoress may have forgotten to mention had gathered around the scene.

From behind the strange boy, several other boys had appeared. The great red bird of fire had also stood lightly on the ground.

"Well then, allow me to explain the history of the Phoenix and Dragon War. I would have thought that your parents would have explained it to you, Miss Ryuu Clan Heiress. By the way, may I have you real name?" The strange boy asked politely.

Tenten crossed her arms. "Is it not proper to introduce yourself before asking for another's name?"

The boy gave a little bow. "My apologies. I am Suzaku Kagayaki. These, " He gestured to the boys next to him, "are Suzaku Shomen, Suzaku Mikazuki, Suzaku Furiko, Suzaku Bokuju and Suzaku Kotei." Each boy gave a little bow as his name was mentioned. Kagayaki gestured to the bench.

"Tenten." She replied. "The others are Sakura, Hinata, Temari, Ino, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara, Matsuri and Kankuro"

"Perhaps you should all sit. This may take some time to explain properly."

They sat.

"Well, let's see…how to start? Perhaps with the history. Okay, see a long time ago, there was a pair of siblings. They were fraternal twins. One was a girl, the other a boy. When they were together, they were basically in harmony. They did almost everything together. However, like any siblings, they had there fair share of squabbles. When they were both about twenty-three, they got into a huge fight and parted on their own separate ways. The girl became the founder of the Ryuu Clan and the boy founded the Suzaku Clan. So you can sort of see why our two clans have such a strong rivalry.

"Now since they were siblings, the twins had the same kekkei genkei. But over time, they evolved into their own different styles. Now, the Ryuu Clan has Golden Dragon. The Suzaku Clan has an equivalent, called the Suzaku's Blaze.

"Because of the tense rivalries between the brother and sister, the two Clans have an annual war, to just let out all the emotion. Both Clans send a representing team of several people of the same gender. By tradition, the Ryuu Clan sends several girls and the Suzaku Clan sends several boys. Then, both sides are given supplies and ammo and then the war is on. It is okay for both sides to use their kekkei genkei and any jutsus in general. Teams will fight until the end for every member. Once all members of one of the sides surrender, the other side has won. The siblings have even made a pretty trophy to go with it. Since the Ryuu Clan has been gone, the Suzaku Clan has had possession of the trophy since. We heard that there was a Ryuu member still around, therefore, by tradition, we must challenge you.

"Are there any questions?" finished Kagayaki.

Tenten frowned. "Why should I honor such a ridiculous request? This is the first time I have ever heard of such a thing. You basically are the ones who got rid of my family. Besides, there are not any other Ryuu Clan members around."

Kagayaki grinned. "That is why we are allowing you to select several other girls to be on your team that are not Ryuu Clan member. By the way, you dragon may join if my suzaku is allowed on my own team. However, we will also be recruiting a few of the boys in Konoha to join our team. This war is meant to build bonds between the two clans."

Neji growled quietly. "And having a war between two clans and against fellow clan members is going to solve the problem?"

"Well, yes." Kagayaki said confusedly. "No one is getting hurt. It's a totally friendly battle."

Sakura interrupted, "How is attacking the other clan as well as member of your own clan going to help? You could severely hurt someone with ammo. Not only that, this would create great rifts between the genders in both clans."

"What are you talking about? How is water going to hurt anyone?" Kotei asked.

"What water?" snapped Ino impatiently. "You said ammo, not water!"

"Oh, did I forget to mention this battle is a water balloon fight?" Kagayaki said sheepishly.

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah…that's why no one gets hurt. So, are we on?" he added brightly.

Tenten pursed her lips. "You said you convinced the Hyuuga Clan into destroying my Clan."

"Well, you see, my grandfather tried to get the Hyuuga Clan as an ally for the water balloon fight, but I think Hyuuga Hiashi's grandfather took the words in the wrong way. We are very sorry about how things turned out. Please forgive the entire Suzaku Clan."

Tenten stared at him. "Fine." She said softly. "But that doesn't make things right, okay?"

"I know." Kagayaki. "But let us do some bonding and set up a time for our fight. I think a day or two to recruit enough members will be good. I think July 5th at noon will be good. We can have lunch together first. How about it?"

"Okay." Tenten held out her hand.

Kagayaki shook it. "See you!"

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

**TBC**

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

**You know dragons and phoenixes (suzaku) are like a married couple in Japanese culture? Well here, I'm trying to work out a battle of the sexes kind of thing. Only problem is that the dragon is usually the guy and the girl is the phoenix. I think that the sibling thing will work out okay too, don't you think? I also want to know like—phoenixes are firebirds and dragons in Japanese mythology are often related to water. Yet the Suzaku Clan if from the Mizugakure (Mist Village) while the dragon is from the Fire country. Does it work out? I wanted Japanese culture here, but the Western element must still be there. I think the Ryuu Clan will have both fire and water chakras.**

**~Flurryfox**


	21. Balloon in the Face

**A/N: Mwahahaa. The attempted chaos ensues. Tell me about my skills in writing about water balloons fights. I don't think I gave enough details on the fight rather than the relationship issues and the different jutsus…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd want to draw faster so adoring fans can read more.**

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

**Balloon in the Face**

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

"Well girls, I hope you all are willing to be part of this war?" Tenten said to the other five girls.

Temari smirked. "Oh yes. They will never know what hit them!"

"'Cause we're going beat them good!" yelled Ino. "We need to get super awesome swimsuits to knock them out first! Easy goal!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "What would happen if they recruited the guys? They would be knocked out, but I know Sasuke wouldn't be pleased."

Tenten shrugged. "I have some standards. So does Hinata and like everyone except you, Ino."

Matsuri giggled. "We could still just knock 'em dead."

"If you say so, girls." Tenten beckoned to them. "Come on, help me recruit dome other fellow gals!"

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

"Inuzuka Hana!" shouted Tenten gleefully. "I need your help! …Ferret-chan! Get your butt out here!"

A shoe came flying at Tenten. "Shut up, Ten_shi_-chan!" Hana stuck her head out from her window. "What do you want?"

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

"Please, Hanabi-chan…" pleaded Hinata. "I need a favor…it involves bashing some of the opposite gender…"

Hanabi's eyes brightened. She crossed her arms. "Go on…?"

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

Ino stalked up to Konan. "We have a little request, Miss Pein's girlfriend."

The woman with a white paper rose swatted Ino. "I'm not granting anything to you Miss Piggy."

"It involves the destruction of some guys…" Ino added slyly.

Konan raised an interested eyebrow. "Okay…?"

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

Sakura crouched down to the girl's height. "Do you want a solo mission?"

"Well, yeah…" replied Moegi. "Do you have one for me?"

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

Matsuri hung upside down on a tree branch. Temari stood on the ground.

"Anko…do a little errand for your favorite student Tenten…"

The woman chewed thoughtfully on her stick of dango. "Explain…"

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

"I need to participate in the Dragon and Phoenix Water Balloon War on Team Ryuu."__

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

Hana grinned. Her canine teeth glistened. "If it involves me and water balloons being thrown at something that deserves to be beaten, then yes."

"Then meet us for lunch two days from now at noon at the grass clearing."

"Will do, Ten." Hana waved. "See you then."

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

Hanabi's lip curled. "Oh yeah, Hinata…tell Tennie I'll be there."

Hinata chortled. "Noon at the grassy clearing."

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

Konan frowned. "Wet paper is not a good thing, Ino."

"But there are guys to be destroyed!" cried Ino dramatically. "Please!"

Konan sighed. "Fine."

"Noon at the grassy clearing." Ino added.

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

Moegi jumped up happily. "Sure! Water balloons are awesome."

"It's at the grassy clearing at noon two days from now."

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

Anko shrugged. "Why not. Nothing like pelting a couple of people with water balloons to brighten one's day."

"So, you coming?" asked Matsuri.

"I'm coming." Anko replied.

Temari grinned. "Thanks, see you at noon at the grassy clearing."

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

"Success!" sang Matsuri as she bounded into Hinata's room. "We have a total of eleven girls, right?"

"Yeah…I think it'll be enough" responded Tenten. "I wonder how the other team is doing?"

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

"So, you in?" asked Kagayaki to Neji, Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara and Kankuro.

"Yea." Chorused Neji, Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto and Gaara.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Too much work. So I'll just watch."

Kankuro chuckled. "I'm with you, bro."

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

"So how about it?" asked the other Suzaku boys to three guys—two tall, another really short.

"Yeah!" shouted the shortest one.

One of the taller guys whacked his head. "Shut up, Konohamaru."

The shorter one rubbed his head. "That hurt, Itachi."

The other tall guy nodded quietly. "We will meet you in two days then."

"Very well, Itachi, Pein and Konohamaru." The Suzaku boys bowed and leapt away into the sky.

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

"We have a team of thirteen?" asked Kagayaki.

Furiko nodded. "We may need to sit out. I overheard that the girls' only have like eleven."

Kagayaki nodded. "Yes. Any volunteers?"

Bokuju and Shomen raised their hands. "We may need to return home for a couple of errands, so we will not participate."

Kagayaki nodded. "Well, good luck."

"Have fun." Answered Bokuju.

He and Shomen stood. "We go now."

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

Two days later, the girls along with Anko, Hana, Hanabi, Moegi and Konan arrived at the clearing. The group of guys was already there.

"Yo." Kagayaki raised a hand. "We provided lunch."

Tenten smiled. "We have our own, thank you." She gestured to the picnic baskets. "Feel free to join us…if you dare."

Itachi rolled his eyes and swept over to Hana. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "So, what's for lunch? I'm sure whatever you have is better than what they have." He jerked his head in the direction of the other guys.

"Hey! It's not my fault that Hi-san burned the food!" complained Kagayaki. "He just got overexcited…"

The red bird ruffled its feathers indignantly. It spoke a melodic low voice. "Don't you go blaming me for your crappy cooking skills, Kagayaki."

Kagayaki glared at the bird while Hi, the phoenix, laughed. Niwakayuki returned to her dragon form and floated closer to the phoenix. "Notice how dumb our summoners are." She muttered dryly.

Hi snorted in agreement.

Tenten made a face at Niwakayuki. "I am not."

"Whatever you say, Tenten."

Sakura spread out a large blanket on the grass. Ino and Hinata began setting out the food. Temari and Matsuri sat down. A disgruntled Konan held the hands of two hyperactive girls. Moegi tugged on her hand.

"Konan-shishou, show me how to make a paper flower."

Hanabi stuck out her tongue. "No, make a shuriken!"

Konan smiled gently. "Sit and I'll make both."

They sat. Konan kneeled down next to them. She began folding paper. Pein crouched down beside her.

Tenten chattered away to Anko. She produced a kunai from somewhere. "Look, I've had more time in the forge lately."

Anko rubbed the dragon engraved on the handle. "How like you."

Naruto and Kiba had begun helping themselves to the food while Neji and Sasuke silently sat down. Sasuke gave Sakura an awkward one-armed hug. She returned it with a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, I'm going to go get the water balloons, Tenten. See you later." Anko followed the Suzaku boys out of the clearing.

Tenten waved and patted the ground next to her. "Come here, Neji."

He smirked lightly and scooted over to her. "Miss me?"

"Not particularly. You are a traitor." Tenten responded.

Neji grunted. "Why would I miss a chance to see you in a swimsuit? I know that you know that you want to see me as well." He pulled Tenten closer to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Food?"

Tenten squirmed from his embrace. "Sandwiches, I guess." She put together a sandwich and returned to her comfortable seat between Neji's legs. She held up the sandwich. "Eat."

Neji moved her hand closer to his mouth and took a bite. Tenten took another bite. "So, where'd Shikamaru and Kankuro go?"

"Didn't want to be part of it."

They finished the sandwich. Tenten removed her hair ties from her mussed buns and shook her hair out. She was about to redo it when Neji caught her hand. His fingers wove into her hair. He gently pushed her head closer to him. "May I?"

Tenten smiled and leaned forward to kiss him.

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

Kagayaki led the entire group to a shallow stream that barely moved. "Here is our battleground. Anko was kind enough to get the water balloons."

Anko appeared from nowhere. "We have water balloons, but a limited amount, so I brought water guns too."

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Right, Anko. We may as well strategize now. We have an hour?"

Kagayaki nodded. "In one hour, meet here at ready position." He turned away and beckoned the guys to the far corner of the bank.

The girls went to the opposite side. Ino stretched. "Well, basically we attack to no end and never surrender."

"Yeah, basically…" answered Temari. "But we can use jutsus."

Niwakayuki leered. "I think this will work out very well, don't you think Tenten?"

"What? You want to use those jutsus?" asked Tenten.

"Yes."

Sakura pulled out a bottle of sunscreen. "We may as well start prepping."

Konan removed her Akatsuki cloak to reveal black tankini…with red clouds on it. She reached up and carefully removed the paper rose from her hair. Moegi had an orange one piece with pink blossoms and a little skirt. Hanabi wore a black swimsuit. The top was like a high-necked tank top and the bottom were like short shorts. Across her chest was the word _Hellcat_ emblazoned in silver.

Hana wore a jade green halter bikini. She gave a flirty wave to Itachi. He just smirked. Anko had a mesh tank top like swim suit with board shorts.

Ino nudged Tenten. "Hey, did you wear that swim suit you special-ordered? The yellow one with the black words on it?"

"Yes. Yes, I did, Ino." Tenten tapped her fingertips together slowly. "I found it most fitting for this type of…water play."

Sakura, Temari and Hinata wore the same swimsuits they always did. Ino had gone shopping again and now wore an aqua colored two-piece. Matsuri was dressed in a tankini as well.

Sakura passed around the sunscreen. "Tenten, you should get the sunscreen on like now."

Said girl hadn't taken off her dry clothes yet. "Yeah, yeah Saku." She slipped her top and shorts off. "What do you think? Niwa-chan ordered it and then made me pay for it…I must say, I'm rather impressed, Miss Dragoness."

Niwakayuki lashed her tail haughtily. "Of course. It was based off the traditional Ryuu styles."

Tenten ran her hand along the smooth gold fabric. The gold swimsuit was a tankini with short shorts. The top was a midriff baring tank top with a high neck. It had imitation traditional Chinese ties and a black dragon printed on it. There was also diamond-shaped cut under her throat, showing off a little cleavage. Tenten's swim shorts were also gold. However, printed across her rear end in black was _I won't bite_.

"Once again, Niwakayuki, was it really necessary?" Tenten motioned to the words.

"Yes." The dragon replied. "Everything I do has a good reason."

"Like kissing Itadaki?"

"I love him." Niwakayuki replied without a hint of embarrassment.

"Brave girl…" Tenten tied her hair into its signature buns and stretched. "How much more time?"

"Fifteen minutes." Sakura waved the sunscreen. "Want some?"

Tenten took the bottle and spread it onto all of her exposed skin. "It feels weird."

"Whatever, Tenten," Sakura said. She finished tying Hinata's hair into a simple, loose ponytail. Sakura moved on to twirl her own pink hair into a bun.

Tenten made several handfuls of shuriken materialize. "Anyone want to practice their aim?"

"Did you make most of these?" Temari reached over a snatched one from her hands. She spun it on her finger. "You made them specially didn't you?"

"Yup." Tenten grinned proudly. "They are engineered to be lighter and more aerodynamic thus they will fly faster when thrown with the same amount of force as a standard shuriken."

"You actually sound smart." Temari threw the shuriken at a nearby tree. It hit with a dull _thunk_; its sharp edge dug deep into the wood. "Nice."

Tenten stood up. "There is something I want to try…" She formed a hand-seal with the shuriken held between her fingers. The shuriken glowed with a bluish white light. Tenten chucked it at the tree. From where the shuriken hit, ice crystals began creeping up the tree trunk.

"Seems nice…" Tenten formed another hand-seal and then the shuriken seemed to explode. Splinters of ice sprayed forth. "Oops."

In an instant, Hinata hand repelled the ice shards from the group. "Really Tenten?"

"It was a small miscalculation!" protested Tenten with a sheepish grin.

"Yeah, making the poor tree blow up is a miscalculation."

"I wasn't quite expecting it to blow up…" Tenten sighed as she stretched. "Looks like that one will be a keeper though…"

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

Neji watched Tenten stretch. Her swimsuit shone brightly, basking her curvaceous body in a heavenly aura.

Tenten had naturally golden tinged skin…

It was flawless…

Her amber hair was glossy…

She had twinkling chocolate eyes…

She was an angel…

…That just gave him an **evil** look.

A small, but dangerous little grin graced Tenten's lips now. She blew him a kiss Neji matched her grin was a smirk of his own. Her grin widened slightly before turning away with a little wave of her slim fingers.

He heard Tenten shout. "Time's up. Let's go girls."

Kagayaki called, "Time to go."

Neji pulled his shirt off and trooped with the rest of the guys to the center of the riverbank to meet with the girls.

"Well, there are basically no rules. We go all out." Kagayaki said. He gestured to the buckets of balloons. "You have a ten-second countdown."

10

Tenten dropped into a ready-stance.

9

Niwakayuki crouched down next to Tenten.

8

The dragon's eyes narrowed into thin slits.

7

In turn, the phoenix ruffled its feathers out.

6

The phoenix's eyes sharpened.

5

Kagayaki grinned. "Ready?"

4

Tenten smirked in return. "You're on."

3

Neji crouched into his 8-trigrams stance.

2

Tenten eyed him. "Think you'll get away with that?"

1

"Yes."

0

Tenten had disappeared along with Niwakayuki without a flash.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Kagayaki spun on his heel. His eyes burned golden-red. Neji had already activated his Byakugan. Hinata mirrored it. Temari whipped out her giant fan as Hana summoned her dogs. Kiba let out a mocking howl. "I suppose we ought to frolic, sister?"

Hana leered. "I suppose. Prepare yourself, Kiba-_chan_." Three large dogs came pounding towards her.

Akamaru splashed forward heavily too. Kiba formed a hand-seal. _Beast Mimicry_.

He snatched at a couple water balloons, but his elongated nails pierced the thin rubber and the balloons exploded.

Hana snorted. "Do you really think you'll be able to throw a water balloon with those claws?" She pelted several balloons at his head. One hit Akamaru's snout; he yelped shrilly, lashing his huge tail.

Kiba growled derisively. "I don't mind a little water, _sister_."

At that, Hana lunged forward at incredible speed, catching Kiba's throat in her right hand. As she showed her unnaturally sharp canine teeth, she lifted her arm so that his head faced hers directly. "Don't question my authority, little brother. Might I remind you that the Inuzuka play …rough?"

Her younger brother struggled against her grip. "Okay! Okay! I surrender, dammit. Leggo of me!"

Hana dropped him with a satisfied smile. "You're a good sibling…" She poked his cheek affectionately.

Kiba just glared at her and sulked in a corner, his arms crossed stiffly. Suddenly, his eyes widened slightly.

A dark shadow flashed behind Hana. It had glowing red eyes; the black tomoe spun.

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

Tenten glided swiftly in the shallow water. Her entire form had collapsed into a shapeless, watery, crystal mass. Niwakayuki flowed along next to her. Both were swirling unnoticeably in the lake water.

Above them, Kagayaki spotted them. His glowing eyes could sense the charka being emitted there. He hissed softly. "You can't hide from me, Miss Ryuu." Kagayaki formed several hand seals, producing multiple water-resistant fires surrounding Tenten. The immense heat began making the water bubble.

Numerous thin strands of water had already snaked up both of Kagayaki's legs. The water twirled up his torso and wrapped around his neck. A small lily-like hand of water tipped Kagayaki's head up. Tenten materialized slightly above him, her hand at his chin and her limbs tangled intimately with his.

"No one ever said I was going to hide, Mr. Suzaku."

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

Neji was sparring furiously with Temari. The Sand girl bombarded him with volleys of balloons. The Hyuuga continuously performed _kaiten_, making the balloons ricochet away from him. In return, Temari would wave her fan and repel the balloons right back at him.

The balloons merely bounced back and forth. The attacks were gentle and graceful. Not one balloon Temari had thrown at Neji had popped yet.

Gaara formed a sand wall between him and two younger girls who just throw balloons at him. Next to Gaara, Konohamaru peeked through a little peephole in the sand wall. "Why aren't they even trying to go around the wall? It's not like the wall is completely surrounding you."

Hanabi then aimed a water balloon at the crack where Konohamaru was looking though. She threw it with such a hard force that the sand wall exploded and collapsed into a feeble pile of dusty sand. Gaara just stared down at Konohamaru expressionlessly before whacking him on the upside of his head. "Baka."

Moegi cackled at the hilarious scene before her.

Konan, Anko, Sakura, Matsuri, Ino and Hinata faced off with Pein, Sasuke, Naruto, Mikazuki, Furiko and Kotei. Well, more like Sakura, Matsuri, Ino and Hinata were prepared to fight Sasuke, Naruto, Mikazuki, Furiko and Kotei. Anko sat in a tree, her legs swinging idly. Konan was curled up at the tree base with Pein embracing her gently.

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

Itachi grabbed Hana around her waist and covered her mouth with one hand. "Hello, Hana-chan."

Immediately, Hana clawed softly at Itachi's hand. She let out a muffled cry of frustration as her nails scrabbled uselessly against her boyfriend's hand that covered her mouth.

Itachi kissed her neck while his fingers on the hand around her waist traced slow, teasing patterns on Hana's stomach. He raised his mouth close to her ear and whispered seductively, "Stop moving…"

Hana struggled madly in Itachi's firm grip. She made another stifled garble of words.

Itachi merely brushed his lips against her dark hair and muttered, "There's no need for such unsophisticated language, Hana-chan."

He then moved his head to the ties of her swimsuit, near the base of her neck. Itachi blew softly, making Hana shiver slightly. Itachi then nipped her skin before tugging at the ties with his teeth. She wiggled and managed to remove Itachi's hand from her mouth.

"Itachi! What are you doing?!" she yelped, red-faced.

Kiba, who had hidden behind a rock earlier, poked his head out. "Hey, I'm still here, you know! If you're going to do dirty things with her, make sure I'm not around." He stood up and shook the water off himself like a dog. Akamaru followed suit. He waved before running off.

"Kiba!" shrieked Hana. "You just wait till I get my hands on you, you little brat!"

Suddenly, Hana felt something cool and swollen pressed against her neck. "Surrender, my dearest Hana?"

Itachi was pressing a water balloon against her. Hana shook her head stubbornly. "No way."

He pressed harder. "You sure?" His girlfriend pretended not to hear him. He pressed slightly harder.

"You wouldn't dare." Hana murmured back.

"Would I?" Itachi replied. "What difference would it make?"

Hana smirked at this. "You'd lose all your privileges."

"You wouldn't." responded Itachi with an equal smirk of his own. "You can't stay away from me."

Hana reached up and caressed his face. "Wanna bet?"

Itachi whispered. "Fine by me. Have it your way."

The balloon exploded. Hana wrenched herself away from Itachi. "Why you!"

"You asked for it." Itachi's hair was dripping as her chuckled lightheartedly.

Hana snorted. "You stay out of my bed until you apologize."

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

"I give! I give!" shouted Temari after getting several water balloons in the face. "Damn, Neji, were they all necessary?"

"Quite." Neji turned, allowing his Byakugan to scan to area for Tenten. He found her tangled with Kagayaki. She was laughing sweetly, but she was getting very close to him. Neji began running over to them.

"Excuse me?" Kagayaki said. "I never expected you to be one who is submissive."

Tenten giggled. "Never." She prodded his cheek and leaned so close to him that she would be practically kissing him if his face weren't turned slightly. "How about you?"

"Hey, your boyfriend's running thisaway. He looks pissed." Kagayaki pointed. "Just to clear things up, this was not my fault. You were the one who got all over me."

Tenten smiled sweetly. "Of course." She burst several water balloons on his head and she leapt off him. "Do you give up?"

The Suzaku boy shook himself off. "Heck, no." He threw a balloon at her.

Tenten just laughed and leapt into the air. "Catch ya later!" She vaulted over Kagayaki's head and landed lightly right in front of Neji. She leaned forward and kissed him. "Miss me?"

Neji smirked. "Somewhat. What were you doing to the poor boy? He looks fairly traumatized."

Tenten glanced at Kagayaki, who was blushing pretty badly. "Oops. I almost stole a kiss…"

"What?!" Neji stared at Tenten, possessiveness blazed in his white eyes.

"Oh calm down, Neji. It was kinda my fault." Tenten interrupted. "Sorry for making you worry and all, but—" Tenten threw a water balloon aside. "Don't hate me for it. I can promise you that I still love you always and forever." Tenten jumped over Neji, planting one more kiss on his forehead.

Neji looked up, watching her go. "I believe you."

The water balloon fell back down, right into Neji's face. "TENTEN!!!" he bellowed.

"Catch me!" Tenten called back. She blew him a kiss and ran off.

Neji mirrored her mischievous smirk and began chasing her.

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

**TBC**

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

**Did you enjoy it? Tell me!! Review! Give me feedback so I can improve my writing skills and make a more enjoyable story for my lovely readers to read.**

**~Flurryfox**


	22. Spouts of Randomness

**A/N: You all must really hate me for not updating in like forty-something days. I have writer's block. I have nothing else to spit onto the paper, so please refresh my randomness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd want to draw faster so adoring fans can read more.**

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

**Spouts of Randomness**

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

Neji wiped the water from his handsome face irritably and shook the water droplets from his hand. Tenten's shadow had disappeared already. After scanning his surroundings with Byakugan, Neji ran his hands through his damp hair.

From behind him, Itachi ran toward him, laughing. "Got yourself in a tangle, Hyuuga?"

Sakura and Ino both carried a limp body—Hinata who had fainted because Naruto came to close and Matsuri who had gotten too many balloons catapulted at her by the Suzaku boys. Following them closely was a pair of boys—Sasuke and Naruto. Mikazuki, Furiko and Kotei had gotten beaten up by Ino. She had flipped out when she saw Matsuri was down.

Poor boys were pretty scarred for life.

Sakura and Ino dropped off the bodies at Anko's feet. "Make yourself useful, snaky." Sakura said. "You didn't even help us—LAZY~!"

Anko twirled a dango stick idly. "Tell that to Konan and her boyfriend."

Ino made a face. "Whatever…"

Tenten suddenly appeared, looking breathless, behind Sakura and Ino. "How's it goin'?"

"Hinata and Matsuri are out. Anko is sitting out along with Konan."

Ino grinned. "I see you were heating things up with Neji-_kun_."

"Why are you saying his name funny?" Tenten asked.

"Nothing~!" sang Ino, while exchanging looks with Sakura.

Moments later, Hana came stalking into view with her long hair drenched and a nasty look on her face.

Sakura waved. "Yo! What happened?"

"Itachi threw a balloon in my face…"

"Aww…I'm sure you'll be fine."

**-Insert evil smirk here-**

"I told him that he won't be in my bed for a long time." Hana's grin widened.

Tenten spun around. "What! You already slept with him?" she shrieked.

Hana looked innocent. "I did no such thing. And what do you mean already?"

"Liar."

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

Sasuke and Naruto sat in a tree somewhere. Neji stood on the branch above them. "How is he tree holding us all up? You'd think it would break…" muttered Sasuke.

Naruto gasped and screamed, "YOU! You jinxed it! We will all fall out of the tree for sure!"

The tree who the guys were standing on really couldn't stand Naruto's voice and decided to shake them all off.

"Oomph!" Sasuke and Neji landed lightly on their feet. Naruto lay sprawled in front of them.

"Pathetic, Naruto." Neji growled.

Naruto started yelling again. "NO! The world is ending! YOU!' he shrieked at Sasuke. "YOU brought this upon us! You jinxed it!'

Sasuke nudged Neji. "Is it just me, or is he foaming at the mouth.?"

Neji eyed warily Naruto. "It's just you." He activated his Byakugan. "Well, he seems normal and all…oh, and Sakura's behind you holding a water balloon."

Sasuke turned quickly and instead of just Sakura, he found Tenten and Ino with Sakura walking calmly up. He said, "This doesn't look like an invasion or anything."

Sakura smiled cheerfully. "Of course not! We got bored of the water balloon fight, mostly because the authoress ran out of ideas, so we're just going to have a picnic."

Sakura suddenly covered her mouth. "Oh, my God, did I just say that?"

Tenten shrugged. "Guess so." She stretched. "Come on, let's find afternoon tea!"

Neji eyes her funnily, but followed her across the water where a random English tea was set up for five people. Tenten whispered, "I don't think that was there before…"

Sasuke stared. "English tea…?"

His girlfriend smiled. "Yeah…I see the little cakes and pastries. They're so yummy~!"

Ino bounced along. "This way, monsieur." She said, in a fake French accent. She mock-bowed.

Neji and Sasuke strode up to the banquet. And suddenly, a huge wave reared up like a giant aloe vera plant. (Think Zetsu's plantiness!)

The seemingly clawed waves crashed down, clamping both guys in its steely grip. Neji growled. "Tenten!" he roared. "What is the meaning of this?"

Tenten giggled. "Whatever makes you think it's my fault?" she called up.

"Because you're the only one who has the potential ability to pull this off." Neji growled. "Let me go!"

Tenten smiled guiltily. "Yeah…well…is the balloon fight over yet? I mean, we hardly used any balloons anyway. It was mostly jutsu and yeah…"

Sasuke just stared down at Sakura. "Are you going to let me down?"

"Yeah."

"Sakura!" Ino yelled. "We're supposed to show no mercy."

"Whatever, Pig. Sasuke is my boyfriend!"

Ino nodded thoughtfully. "Very true. Okay, Sasuke, give up and we'll let you down."

Sasuke smirked. "Whatever you want to get my out of this thing."

Tenten cackled and Sasuke was released from the watery prison.

"How about you, my darling Neji?"

Neji gave a noncommittal jerk of his head. "Fine."

He too was released from the grasp of the water. But the moment he landed on the liquid surface he lunged at Tenten and caught her in his arms. Neji whispered seductively, "Now you have to whatever I ask, for the WHOLE day."

Tenten squirmed. "What? I made no such deal."

"I know. I'm not asking or anything." Neji pressed his lips again Tenten's neck, slowly, sensually. "I'm demanding it be done."

The wanting, but foreboding shivers trailed down her spine. "So I don't have a choice anyhow." Tenten muttered uncomfortably.

"Not really. Now come with me, my little Tenshi."

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

**TBC**

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

…**As you can see, I'm lacking in ideas. I don't even have my usual minimum of 1000 words. SAVE ME~! –dramatic cries-**

**~Flurryfox**


	23. Bunny chan

**A/N: I updated in about a month. I hope you guys aren't mad at me and my late updates…^.^;;**

**I'll be writing a new story soon. Tell me what story I should write about:**

**Fashion modeling and singing business world**

**High school**

**C) Anything else you might want me to write about…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd want to draw faster so adoring fans can read more.**

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

**Bunny-chan**

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

"Oh, this is so unfair…" muttered Tenten.

Neji merely smiled faintly. "You brought it upon yourself, Ten. If only you didn't call the water dragon…"

"But is this really necessary?" Tenten gestured to her attire. "I think the costume is a little much."

Neji wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "You look lovely in the bunny suit."

Tenten turned pink and shrugged his arms off. "A low-cut, strapless leotard, tights, stilettos and bunny ears is not what I call flattering," she growled unpleasantly. "You even stole my hair ties."

Neji put his arms around her again. "I know. But think about it: You won't be wearing this all day."

"I never actually agreed to this in the first place."

"No matter now. Go bring me something to drink."

Tenten rolled her eyes and stalked from Neji's room. Outside, Tenten nearly tripped over a cowering Hinata with a webcam.

"Hinata?"

"No, don't hurt me~!" wailed Hinata. "It was blackmail!"

"Give me that!" Tenten snatched the device from the trembling girls hand and glared at the eye. "You listen to me attentively now, Ino, Sakura. I will get you."

Hinata stole the web cam back. "Abort Operation Maid!" she squealed.

Tenten stared down at Hinata. "Hinata…"

Hinata blushed and looked away. "You can't help saying you look really cute, Tenten."

Tenten pouted. "I'll bet you gave him my measurements."

Hinata held up her hands in mock-surrender. "Hey, he said he'd get Hiashi to let me bring Naruto over more often."

"Hinata Hyuuga was bribed by her evil cousin…that'll make headlines tomorrow."

"Make that her _hot _evil cousin!" Neji's voice sounded coolly from his room. "Hurry up, Tenten."

Tenten rolled stuck her head back into his room and stuck out her tongue. "Don't wanna."

A soft breeze tickled Tenten's cheek and a cool voice whispered, "But you will."

Neji placed his mouth along her jaw line and moved down slowly. She squirmed and jerked her head away. "Nooo…"

Arms tightened around he waist as she struggled more. "Lemme gooo…" she whimpered softly.

Tenten felt him shake his head against her neck. "No way. I'll make you submit to me by the end of the day." Neji swept his girlfriend up into his arms and carried her down to the living room. "Sit, Bunny-chan." He dropped her gently onto the couch. Tenten sat up with her lower lip sticking out reproachfully.

"Let me feed you."

Tenten blushed and shook her head hastily. Neji merely looked at her and asked, "What would you like?"

"Nothing."

"No seriously, what do you want to eat?"

"…Pudding."

There was a muffled clattering of cabinets and cans before Neji returned with a pudding cup and spoon. He sat on the couch with Tenten curled up at his side. "Eat."

Tenten shook her head.

Neji held up the spoon. "Are you just trying to spite me?"

Tenten nodded.

_So blunt…_ thought Neji with a sweat drop. He slipped the spoon into his own mouth and tilted Tenten chin up.

Tenten's blush hadn't completely faded yet, but it was starting again. "W-wait, what are you—?" Neji cut her off abruptly by covering her mouth with his.

"Mmmphff..." Tenten felt the pudding slip between her lips. The strange sensation was just like the time when Neji fed her ice cream…by mouth.

"Why?" whispered Tenten in a low whine after she pulled away.

Neji nuzzled her cheek lightly. "Because I want to."

She gently nudged his face away. "What am I? Your slave?"

He chuckled. "No, I respect and cherish you more than that. You are my pet."

Tenten felt her cheeks catch fire. "P-pet?" she echoed uncertainly.

Her teammate smirked. "Are naughty thoughts going through your head? Don't worry, Tenshi…I won't hurt you."

She relaxed slightly, though her body was still tense. Neji held her close and she snuggled to his side.

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

"Tenten." A smooth vice whispered close to her ear. "Tenten…"

A hand gently shook her. She made a small sound of recognition, but batted the hand away.

"Tenten." The voice repeated sternly. "Wake up."

"No…" she murmured weakly. "Go away, Screw-head."

"Hn." The voice muttered, clearly insulted.

There was a soft pressure on her lips and her oxygen supply got cut off as Neji lightly touched his mouth to her.

"Mmnn…Neji?" Tenten lifted his face from hers. "What's going on?"

Clean silk covers surrounded her body. Satin bed sheets felt smooth against her legs. "Where am I?"

Neji was leaning over her. His long sleek hair tickled her cheek. "You fell asleep, so I brought you to my room. Go change…there's something I want to show you."

"Later…" complained Tenten as she rolled over, pointedly turning her back to Neji.

Neji frowned. "Now, Tenten, or you'll miss it."

She shook her head stubbornly. Neji sighed and swiftly picked Tenten up. He began tugging gently at her leotard, slowly sliding it down.

"NEJI!" shrieked Tenten furiously. She jerked the garment hastily back up. "Not necessary."

Neji had a smug smirk plastered on his face. "Go change before I do it myself."

Tenten stuck her tongue out at him before snatching up a kimono Hinata had prepared and flouncing off into the bathroom.

She returned shortly after getting Hinata to tie the obi properly. "Lead on, Hyuuga." She commanded sourly. "You had better of not gotten me up for nothing."

Neji chuckled quietly and took her hand. "Come." He swept through the compound and showed Tenten to the garden. It was twilight. The last rays of sun had just disappeared behind the mountains.

"Look." Whispered Neji softly. He pointed to the center of the courtyard. "The first lights of night."

More glowing lights flickered to life. Tenten gasped silently. "Fireflies!" she breathed with a childish delight.

The glowing radiances flitted lightly, weaving among the plants of the gardens. As the moon rose slowly above the trees, millions of fireflies began their dance.

"They're so pretty!" squealed Tenten.

Neji hugged her close to him. "I know. They are the brightest when you can be so close."

She huddled close to Neji's warm body and breathed into his ear, "Thank you…"

He glanced at her. "For what?"

"For bringing me here."

Neji smiled and leaned down. Tenten felt his lips press lightly on her forehead. "You're welcome."

Tenten just laughed sweetly and rested her head delicately on Neji's shoulder. "You are amazing."

"I know."

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

**Owari**

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

**Well, that's the end of my first story ever. This chapter had a nice serene air to it…a little clumsy…but I think it's still okay.**

**I feel that it's been dragging on its feet for a while now, so I brought it to an end. Thank you so much to ALL of my reviewers. You guys made me so happy.**

**I don't think I'll be putting up an epilogue, but I may later on in life…**

**For those of you who like my writing, I'm going to be posting a new story soon, so keep watch for it! I'll post once I get feedback on which story…(I don't really have a plotline for the settings I mentioned above…so yeah…)**

**~Flurryfox**


	24. Epilogue

**A/N: Hello my faithful readers. Surprise! I have an epilogue…that doesn't talk too much about the other character's love lives, but sums up the Neji and Tenten romance and a little about the dragons.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd want to draw faster so adoring fans can read more.**

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

**Epilogue**

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

Hiashi inwardly smirked as he sensed the couple move toward his study door. There was sharp rap.

"Come in."

Neji calmly opened the door and Tenten followed him into the room with a delicate blush adorning her cheeks.

Hiashi looked up with narrowed eyes. "Yes, Neji?"

Neji glanced at Tenten who merely shrugged. He said, "We're getting married whether you approve or not, though I believe you would be most pleased to hear that I've snagged little Miss Ryuu Clan Heiress."

His fiancé smiled, showing her pointed eyeteeth. "Most pleased, aren't you, Hiashi-sama?"

Hiashi kept his face void of emotion. "Indeed?"

Tenten's grinned widened. "Yes…although I have no intention on listening to my future husband-to-be. I mean seriously, why should I be an obedient wife? That's just sexist."

The Hyuuga clan leader cracked a small smile. "I am pleased to hear that you are marrying into the Hyuuga clan on your own free will."

"I wouldn't be if it weren't for this bastard here and his endless antics to make me go insane. If it weren't for his stupidity, I wouldn't have found my family history and rivals so quickly…which wouldn't have led to many unfortunate happenings."

Neji twitched at the mention of bastard and stupidity. "I should hope you feel those unfortunate happenings are fortunate." He entwined his fingers with hers.

"Hmm?" Tenten looked at him innocently. "They brought me a bastard of a fiancé who is a gifted prodigy of his clan. Many of your fangirls would kill to be in my position."

Neji had his signature smirk in place. "Who wouldn't?"

Tenten frowned cutely and jerked her hand away from him. "Let's just hope you're as talented in other arts as you are in taijutsu."

"And what other arts do you refer to?" murmured Neji with an enticing smile.

Tenten crossed her arms and said teasingly, "Nether regions."

A vein throbbed and Neji narrowed his eyes. "_That's_ what you're thinking about? We aren't even married yet."

His fiancé smiled coyly. "Mmhmm. Although you're one to talk. Who was the one who repeatedly kept doing weird things to me that no doubt come from whatever wet dreams he dreamed up?"

"That is beyond the point." Neji stated sternly, though he felt heat rushing to his face. He whispered quietly, "But I will make all you fantasies come true."

Tenten blushed. "What would you know about my so-called fantasies?"

"We probably spend more time together than Sakura chases Sasuke."

"Huh," sniffed Tenten childishly. "Are you sure you can really meet all my standards?"

Neji's smirk grew slightly. "I can assure you I am very gifted."

Hiashi, who had been watching the couple flirt relentlessly, interrupted with a cough. "If you are to discuss such _matters_, kindly remove yourselves from my study. I do not need to listen in on your sex lives."

"_Uncle_." Neji hissed, clearly flustered.

Tenten just laughed. "See you, Hiashi-sama. Once I get married, I'll send some dragons to annoy the hell out of you. Think of it as a favor for me marrying into the family!" With that, Tenten whisked from the room.

"Wait, what do you mean dragons?" called Hiashi.

Tenten poked her head back in. "Oh, did I not tell you? Niwakayuki had twins with Itadaki. You'll be dragon sitting for a while."

"Why am I the one who has to dragon sit?" inquired Hiashi grumpily.

"Because you're the head." A new voice snapped. "You ought to be one of the best in the clan. Surely you can handle something as small as babysitting?"

Niwakayuki came stalking into view in her human form with a pair of little dragon girls bouncing at her feet. "They are calmer than I expected…"

The dragon's mate appeared moments later.

"Ah, Itadaki." Tenten said.

The male dragon inclined his head to acknowledge her presence. "What are you doing here, Niwakayuki? You are supposed to be resting."

"Like I'd miss Tenten's proposal for anything." Scoffed the female dragon. "Eavesdropping is a talent, and I'm using it well."

Itadaki rolled his eyes and shooed his mate and children out the door.

Tenten and Neji left shortly after.

"I hope he doesn't want grandkids." Tenten said as she strolled into the courtyard.

Neji looked her. "You don't want kids."

"Well, I'm not sure. But I definitely don't want them to be branded with a curse seal." She said quietly.

Neji was silent for a moment. "If we do end up having children, I'll make sure that doesn't happen."

"I know you will."

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

"I, Hyuuga Neji, take you, Ryuu Tenten, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life. "

"I, Ryuu Tenten, take you, Hyuuga Neji, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." She said back to Neji. Tenten added after a moment, "Of course, I have no intention of obeying anything you say, just as a reminder."

She muttered quietly to Sakura, her Maid of Honor. "I don't like whoever wrote up that a wife should always obey her husband. Stupid egotisical men. The female race is not for mating purposes only. We are not pets nor are we work animls, dammit."

Sakura just laughed. "We aren't going by the whatever religion you're thinking up. Husband and wife, wife and husband. Just love each other forever no matter what and live in harmony. That is what marriage is about. And of course, the legal sex."

Neji arched an eyebrow at Tenten. "I have my ways of getting you to willingly do as I wish."

Tenten smiled. "As do I."

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Tenten interjected, "Why can't it be wife and husband?"

"Since when have you been such an open feminist?" asked Shikamaru with a sigh. "Wife and husband sounds weird, that's all."

Temari whacked him with her fan. "Be nice. It's Tenten's wedding afterall."

Sasuke added, "It's the Hyuuga's wedding too."

"Whatever, just deprive him and he'll do anything you say." Ino said.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Just flatter her in the right way, and she'll do as you want."

"Will you stop talking about how our maried life will go?" Neji asked, annoyed the gang was talking about them yet again.

Tenten just giggled happily. "As long as Hyuuga is good to me, I won't deny him too much."

"Just be quiet and enjoy life together, hmm?" Neji tipped her head back, and kissed Tenten on the lips, once again, effectively shutting her up.

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

**Owari**

_**~:~:~:~:~:~:~**_

**Did I wrap things up nicely? Oh, no one had much opinion on what I will write next, so I'll probably go with workplace drama. I think I'll write about pairs fiure skating after that…and maybe high school too…Review one last time for the last chapter of Fortunate Unfortunate Happenings!**

**~Flurryfox**


End file.
